Kaltes Feuer in den Sanden
by Neptune-Saturn
Summary: We can help you," he says. "I know, but this is my test and I intend to pass it." I pull away, kiss his forhead, and walk out the door. COMPLETE! SUCSESS IS MINE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people of fanfiction. Saturn is alive and well…-ish. In any case I've decided to take a crack at a Naruto fanfic. This is a little different than what I normally write. A bit more serious and mature, but still kinda funny in akward situations. This time I've written almost all of it by hand so there won't be a short supply. For those who can read the title, good for you. For those who can't, you shall feel the annoyance of not knowing what the title means until the end of the story! Sadly I don't own the songs in front of the chapter names or Naruto cuz if I did, well Gaara would be in my possession and Itachi in my cousin's. But Ava, the weapons for her, the bad guy, and two old people are mine! ... Yes, mine.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Katles Feuer in den Sanden

Pain by Three Days Grace

Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.

You're sick of feeling numb, you're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand and I'll show you a world you can understand. This life is filled with hurt when happiness doesn't work. Trust me and take my hand when the lights go out, you will understand.

Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.

Anger and agony are better than misery. Trust me, I got a plan. When lights go off you will understand.

Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.

Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.

I know (I know, I know, I know, I know) that you're wounded. You know (you know, you know, you know, you know) that I'm here to save you. You know (you know, you know, you know, you know) I'm always here for you. I know (I know, I know, I know, I know) that you'll thank me later.

Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.

Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.

Pain, without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Rather feel pain.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hello, Ms. Nobody

It's very humid today. My breath is strained. I know that my face is not only bleeding with sweat, but also flushed from heat. The noon sun makes everything look searing. I tug the collar of my sticky uniform and feel my undershirt stick to my protesting skin. My opponent comes at me, jogging an easy pace. I won't move even though my teammates are yelling at me to. My opponent grins thinking she has it easy. She dribbles the scuffed soccer ball with more speed. I steady my legs, waiting. She thinks merely to sidestep me. Wrong move. With a push of agility my chest rams into hers, and I pass the ball off to my right midfielder. She dribbles it up more and passes it. I move up field in a leisurely pace. (after the game)

My beat up tennis shoes crunch the grass on the side of the road. A thick line of trees are to my right. I love being by woods or forests. I pull up my baggy, ripped blue jeans and tug my shoulder strap nestled on my chest. Unfortunately, (maybe) I couldn't find a ride home from the varsity game at school. Not like I really want to go back to that house. A white truck passes me, pulling wind and my hair into my face. I don't really care. It's normally in my face. I turn on a dirt road that is pretty well hidden by branches. Now I'm back in dangerous territory. They probably forgot about my game. They just want an excuse to punish me. The tree line thins out until the horrible familiar house in a manmade clearing comes into view. I stop where the tree line ends and take a shaky breath. All my stoic composure fills my body. I promptly walk to the front door of the little two story house. I check the watch clipped to my belt loop. 4:35 PM. An hour early than I said I'd be back. This should give me some slight leverage…scratch that. I twist the gray door knob and walk in. I gently enter. 3, 2, 1 and shut the door.

"Mom! Angella's home!" yells my younger adopted sister, Clairece.

"Angella, don't move!" yells my adopted mother from upstairs. Hello enforced habit #1: don't move unless told other wise. Clairece, who is a ninth grader, happily bounds into the forayer from the TV. in the living room.

The long hair, brown head brat stops in front of me and says in a sing-song voice, "You're in trouble." I just stare at her. She hates when I do this, because I scare her. My adopted father comes from somewhere in the back of the house. His light brown hair is always smoothly in place, combed neatly to the side and is always cleanly shaven. His dark eyes glare at me. My gaze hits the floor. Hello enforced habit #2: never look anyone in the eyes.

"So Angella, care to explain why you're late?" Veronica asks at the top of the stairs. I was wondering when she was going to say something. Howard stands with his arms crossed, trying to look like the man of the house. I can't believe I was afraid of these three people, but when loneliness sets into a small kid, one can't help it.

"I was at a soccer game. It was a home game." I close my eyes; my way of saying I have good backup reasons with the story.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Howard asks, trying to sound tough. It's quite pathetic.

"I did. I reminded you both last night. At dinner, I even asked if either of you wanted to come."

"Don't you dare use that stone know-it-all voice," Veronica snaps coming down the green carpeted stairs. Her long, layered brown hair bounces as she descends in her jumpy step. She always tries to make a royal show of her self to make everyone thinks she has ultimate control. Yeah, here's the bunch I'm with: Sir Wimpy Knight, Queen Haughty Bitch, and Princess Pink Puffy Brat, the golden child from hell.

"Apologize, Angella," Howard tries to command. He brushes off some woodchips that constantly cover him. He's a carpenter. Everyone ignores him.

"Are we to simply accept your worthless excuse for truth?" Veronica rhetorically snips. Normally, involved parents would, but you guys are _not_ my family. They'll believe what they want.

"Until we call the school on Monday, you are grounded with only breakfast as your meal," she orders while shoving her nose in the air. It's Friday. I've had worse. My eyes and face don't change (years of practice). I learned a long time ago that my eyes scare people when I show emotions. Why? Who knows and who cares. I keep them cold and empty. Hello enforced habit #3: never ever show emotions. I sidestep her and briskly move up the stairs.

A white string hangs at the end of the hallway. I pull it and climb the ladder into my room. Yeah, the attic. I can't and am not allowed to close the door, which bites. The only thing in my room is a plastic tub of clothes, a bed, and my school stuff. I love to write. Right now, I'm on a poem phase. I drop on my bed and fall asleep.(Monday)

I stuff the ends of my white blouse into my plaid skirt. Patting my hip, I make sure my dagger is secure and hidden in my oversized shirt. I pat my legs making sure the other five are hidden and unseen. My school isn't exactly safe, like everything else around me. Tying up the brown dirty laces of my shoes, I grab my backpack and gym bag and almost run out of the house. My gym bag has six changes of clothes besides my gear and… gymnastic stuff. Blah. I guess it gives me hope that I will be practically ready to run if I have to.

I love walking in the morning. The mist makes the forest feel as though it's waking up. The swooping and chirping birds are alarm clocks for the small animals that move around and wake the trees that lift the mists like a comforter. My thoughts have gone poetic again. I haphazardly drop my bags next to the bus stop pole and lean against it. I just turned 18. This causes some problems. The only reason I live in that house is because Veronica and Howard get money from the state for adopting me. That stops as soon as I'm out of high school. They won't support me with anything and I don't have enough scholarships to go anywhere. Damn my small school. There's the bus. (school)

I tug at my skirt. I have shorts underneath, but I hate this thing. It's so much easier to hide my daggers in my jeans. School just let out, thank God. I haven't run into my personal tortures yet. How lucky am I to have a set at school and at home? As I reach the bus stop, an uncomfortable feeling hits me. I stop before the alleyway between the main building and the gym. Are they in there? Most likely. 'Sigh' Here we go. Almost to the bus stop. Suddenly, someone yanks me by my backpack and throws me at a wall. And now God hates me. Six people surround me. This isn't a good reason to fight back. My bags slide off of me and I swing them to the side. The Six are a gang at my school. Once upon a time, they wanted me to join them in seventh grade. Didn't happen.

"Well, well, well Angie. Fancy meeting you here," Laura the leader greets with her hands on her hips. I wince at the cheesy nickname.

"It's Ava, Barbie. Get it right." The only people allowed to call me Angella are my adopted family. No one ever calls me Angie. _Ever._ She merely tosses her dyed red hair and retorts, "You're just jealous of my popularity."

"What, clones and boys on leashes? No thanks." I lean on the wall with my eyes shut.

"You bitch!" Sage yells. He's Laura's boy. I can't even call him a man. This is one person I truly hate.

"Easy, Sage," Laura calmly says. He glances back at her and relaxes some.

"Leash." He lunges at me, but Garry and Jake restrain him. He's no reason for me to flinch. Cassie and Abigail lean on the walls, one on each side.

"I still don't understand why you won't join us. We'd even change the name to The Seven," Cassie says in a persuading voice.

"Personally, I don't want to be a clone that takes orders from a slut." Both girls grasp my arms and pull them away from me. I feel the rings mostly from Laura's dainty hand as she hits me. I open my eyes to see her fuming.

"Sage, you may punish her today!" she barks out, and moves. He grins and lands a blow in my stomach. Air rips from my lungs and I temporarily suffocate. As my air starts to come back he hits my right ribs, then my left, middle, left, right, right. He continues until I lose feeling. That's my reminder saying, "Hey, you're still alive." I bite the inside of my mouth and let the blood build up. The last thing I need is a broken rib. With Sage's new punch to my gut I spew some of the blood on his face. He stops and feels the liquid with his hand. Seeing blood he backs up frightened. They're all perfect idiots. The blood slowly oozes from my mouth and it drips on the ground.

"She's internally bleeding!" he yells. I can always count on freaking them out. The two girls let me go and I drop to my knees for show.

"Let's go," Laura commands. I count 10 Mississippi's and gather up my stuff. I glance at the street to see the bus home go by.

"Damn it." I feel my ribs. Okay, none broken. I reach in my gym bag and pull out my specially made black goggles. Custom made from an optical shop and bought with money I earned a while back. It was difficult controlling my anger at Sage and Laura. Maybe I should have just scared the shit outta them instead of getting bruised ribs. Oh well. I tug them on over my head, letting them rest on my neck. I also pull out my Ipod that Veronica and Howard don't know about. I don't know what I'd without music. If I go through the woods I should make it in time for dinner. I'll get in trouble and actually have to make up an excuse. These bags are gonna leave more bruise. (woods)

Sitting on my backpack, I lean on a pine. Slowly unbuttoning my shirt, I lift my undershirt. My sides and stomach are red, green, and blue. I feel like a rainbow in need of some pain pills. I redo my shirt and rest my head against the pine. (??)

What's moving on my lap? I look down at a little squirrel on its haunches looking at me.

"Scat." It scampers off to do whatever squirrels do. The sky is dark with stars and a half moon. Damn, I feel asleep. Flicking on my Ipod, it is… 10:30. Oh gees, I'm in major trouble. I pick up my stuff and head towards my shortcut. Pushing past a large bunch of bushes, I trip on underbrush. Why haven't I hit the ground?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sat

A/N: Sat. back here. Sorry it took a while for updating… summer negligence. To my sole reviewer (and maybe to future ones), if you continue to read this story, I write this solely to get it out of my system and for fun. If you don't like it, fine. Let it be a known fact that I do this for entertainment and to let me write more important things, say oh essays, short stories that could win me awards, and poems (yes, for actual classes). So dear readers, before sever uncalled for sentences that are not criticism (flames), remember that authors write on for fun. Now that I'm done with that rant, on with the story! I don't know how long each chapter will be, but they'll be in the same vicinity. I own only my stuff, and nothing else. 'tear'

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Somewhere I Belong

Linkin Park

(When this began) I had nothing to say, and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me.

(I was confused) and I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these thing in mind.

(Inside of me) but all the vacancy the words revealed is the only real thing that I've got left to feel.

(Nothing to lose) just stuck/hollow and alone, and the fault is my own, and the fault is my own.

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real.

I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long

(Erase all the pain till it's gone)

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real.

I wanna find something I've wanted all along;

Somewhere I belong.

And I've got nothing to say;

I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face.

(I was confused) Looking everywhere only to find that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind.

(So what am I) What do I have but negativity, 'cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me.

(Nothing to lose) Nothing to gain/hollow and alone,

And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own.

Refrain

I will never know myself until I do this on my own,

And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed.

I will never be anything till I break away from me;

I will break away, I'll find myself today.

Refrain

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong.

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong.

Somewhere I belong.

(long lyrics, but good song)

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Hello…weird people?

My head aches. No, wait. That's an understatement. Did a sledge hammer hit me? The air feels different, less humid.

"—on't know, but she really bumped her head," a girl on my left says.

"It's pathetic," a guy says somewhere.

"We must help her!" one very enthusiastic guy chimes.

"Look at her left cheek. There's a weird imprint and a slight hand mark," she points out. Okay, done being examined like a body in forensics.

"It's a ring mark." I slowly open my eyes. Evil bright light of doom (sun). My mouth felt weird when I said something. It almost feels like when I speak Spanish.

"Oh, you're awake!" the girl slightly exclaims from my side. Her brown hair is in two buns, she has light brown eyes, a pink sleeveless Chinese top and dark pants. I try to sit up and fail miserably. Big breath. I sit up all the way and touch my head. There's a knot on the left temple. Ow. My left side is taking a beating today. I gentle rub the most likely purple skin.

"How are you miss?" asks the enthusiastic guy. My God, why is he in a green jumpsuit with orange legging and a bowl cut? He also has bandages hands, a green vest thing and— prominent eyebrows. I know I'm giving him a strange look, but this is one of the few times I can't hold it back completely.

"Uh, fine, I guess." Another creepy thing is that he's the mini-me version of the adult behind him. That is to go on top of the list of freaky things I've seen in my life. And I sometimes go to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. Wait. Something feels wrong. I slide my hand to my right thigh. Where are my daggers?! No, not the girl, or the two look-a-likes. It must be that guy in the white kimono-like shirt(a/n: I completely forgot what this is called.) and matching pants. His long brown hair is loosely(kinda half-assed) in a low ponytail. Oh wow… I try to bite down my surprise of his purple-white black rimed, pupils-less eyes. That's so cool. And I'm failing horrible to cut down my surprise. He's glaring at me, and holding my dagger holster. I must've hit my head hard if I didn't notice that first… or the other two guys still creep me out. Hard call. I let some anger slip into my eyes as I glance at his, and rise without shaking.

"I will only ask you three times; the first two will be nice, the last a threat. Please, give me back my daggers." I stretch out my hand expectantly. He only has five outta six daggers. That's a plus. One's still on my left hip.

"No," he says. I move one step close so we're only a few feet apart. Luckily, he doesn't move. Overconfident idiot.

"Please, give me back my daggers."

"I said no," he stonily retorts. I glare a smidgen. People did this to me a few times at school, but with other things. I gave them fair warning like I did this guy.

"Give them back, now." And every person who didn't comply got what they deserved for taking and messing with my stuff. He smirks a little and says, "No." That's it. My patience is gone. I sprint to him, catching him slightly off guard, pull out my last dagger and tip it on his neck. His fingers gently brush my neck, ready to stab. I didn't see him move, but then again I still have a huge knot on my temple. It's a miracle I'm even doing this right now.

I grab his wrist and simultaneously twist it palm up and I twist into him so my back is facing him. My head reaches about to his neck. I place the tip vertically on his wrist. He's uncomfortable with my closeness. I don't want to be this close to him either (but he's being a jackass), especially with my back to him. I'm a little protective of my back.

"Stupid girl," he snips above me.

"Stupid boy, you should have dropped my daggers." The other three stand at a slight distance. The girl and weirdo boy stand ready to rush me, while the man stands with arms crossed and a patient face. I close my eyes and try to steady my lightheadedness.

"Drop them." I feel his stance change; ready to throw me off.

"No," he says for the God-knows-how-many-times. Before he does anything I pull him down, stand on my toes, and throw my head back. After it connects he lets go of my daggers and I let go of him. While he clutches his face, I strap my daggers in their rightful place and begin to feel my headache get worse. Years of heading balls in soccer helped numb my head, but right now it hurts like a mofo. The boy moves his hands and his face his red with a slightly bloody nose. Most of that pain is probably shock that I could do that at all. He looks really mad. Oh man, gotta sit. I plop on the ground and rub my head.

"Aren't you going to finish what you started?" he angrily asks.

"One: you started it. Two: I got what is mine, so I care less if you beat the high heaven outta me. And three: I have no energy to finish anything and a headache from the ninth gate of hell." Gees, did I hit metal on his head or something? I look to see a metal…headband? on jerk-boy. The girl has one on her forehead too. The two look-a-likes have it on their belts and they're all the same weird swirl symbol. Wonder what's up with that.

"Neji, are you alright?" the girl asks.

"Fine, Tenten," Neji says annoyed. I give him points from recovering from my light head butt.

"Miss, we mean you no harm, but we must confiscate your weapons," says the weird boy.

"No. I have no reason to attack y'all, but if you take them then there is a reason."

"Lee, it's okay. She won't willingly attack. I don't thing she's physically able to right now," says the weird man with a smile.

"But, Gai-sensei—," Lee starts.

"It's fine," Gai says and he walks to me, "Are you alright?" He offers me a hand up. What is he doing? What's with the friendliness? I get up on my own, albeit with shaky knees.

"Besides being a rainbow in need of aspirin, food, and ice, fine." He looks a little amused and confused (hey, rhymes), but I don't care. Finally, I look around. Where am I? The trees are really big, there's barely and humidity (compared to how far south I live in Louisiana) and there are no bugs trying to eat me (mosquitoes). Something is really wrong, and the fact that my stomach just dropped a mile or two below the Earth's surface isn't really helping at all.

"Where are we?"

"We are only an hour or two outside the Hidden Leaf Village," Gai answers.

"The what?" What is he talking about? It sounds made up.

"The Hidden Leaf Village," Lee says with a smile. I look around again. The trees are really beautiful here, like the ones on St. Charles Ave. but more wild and free. And less mossy.

"Okay, but I still have no idea what y'all are talking about."

"How can you not? Most everyone knows about Konoha," Neji asks/states.

"Easy, I've never heard of any of these places." They all look confused. 'sigh'

"The last place I was at was a small patch of woods at 10:30 at night and I was trying to get my house. The woods are a shortcut. I tripped and blacked out. Then I woke up here."

"Why were you traveling so late?" Tenten asks.

"I fell asleep in the woods after school. It's a bit of a getaway from the world."

"Where are you from? I never seen someone with your hair or eyes before," Neji asks, crossing his arms.

"I could ask the same thing." I mimic his tone. They all have one shade of hair. Their eyes are different shades, but no other colors. Last time I checked, a person only has that when they're first born and then the sun and age changes that.

"What do you mean?" Gai pipes in with sincere curiosity.

"The jerk that took my daggers. He's gotta be wearing contacts or something, 'cause he's obviously not blind."

"What are contacts?" Tenten asks. Okay, this is getting weirder. I study Neji's eye color for a second.

"Is that your natural eye color?" He looks a bit taken back but nods 'yes'. Now is the time to worry more. Where the hell am I?

"Gai-sensei, why don't we take her back to the village? She may get some help there," Lee suggests.

"We should leave her here," Neji says. Jerk.

"I think we should take her too. This is an odd mystery we've run into," Tenten adds. They look to Gai for the final say. He looks thoughtful with his hand on his chin.

"We should… take her!" he says putting his thumb up with a cheesy grin. Still, very creepy.

"Whatever," Neji scoffs.

"You're just mad that she hit you," Tenten slyly states with a smirk. He glares at her and she just grins.

"What do you say?" Gai asks me. Well, I'm cold without the humidity, hungry, confused, and in desperate need of getting outta this skirt.

"Okay." Tenten smiles at me and says, "It'll be great to travel with another girl for once." I won't be much girly company. Now, where is my stuff? Someone taps me on the shoulder and I can't help a twitch. Lee is holding my stuff out to me with a smile. What's with all the smiles?

"Thanks." As gentle as I can be, I pull on my two bags. My ribs are so sore.

"Everyone ready? Let's go!" Gai commands pointing forward. Everyone starts walking and I lag behind. Tenten slows her pace and walks next to me.

"Hey, we don't even know your name," she states. Well, formalities never really came up during the last— conversation.

"It's Ava."

"Well, I don't really think I have to say this, but I'm Tenten," she sheepishly replies. I give a nod and keep my vision on the ground. A slightly awkward silence passes.

"Those are some odd clothes. I've never seen them before," she says. Good try in making conversation. Maybe we both can learn a little something.

"I've never seen those metal headbands before." It's strange. She's never seen a school uniform before. And judging from her look, it's a big deal not knowing what these headband things are.

"Really? Never?" she asks.

"Nope." She 'hm's a bit to herself, tapping her cheek. Silence passes again, but not so awkward and uneasy. I look at the trees. They're so tall and thick. The leaves are so thick it looks like a green curtain or sheet is over the branches. Different birds and squirrels hop around; weary of us, but doing a good job at ignoring us, too. Outta my peripheral vision, Tenten looks up too.

"The trees." She looks at me. "They're really gorgeous."

She blinks and says, "Yeah, I guess so. I've lived here all my life, so I don't really notice."

"You would if you left." We continue to walk for a while longer. She sends glances at me. Maybe she nervous around me.

"You don't like to talk a lot, do you?" she finally asks.

"I guess that— I'm not really use to holding conversations."

"Why?"

"Uh, I know this'll sound odd since you don't really know me, but I either scare people or I am invisible to them."

"Why?" I shrug in reply. I've made a depressing conclusion that I'd rather not think about. I look at Neji.

"So, what 'bout him? Any reason he's such an ass?" She follows my gaze and smiles.

"That's just how Neji is."

"Born a natural ass?" I look back at the trees.

"If you want to put it bluntly and crudely, yes."

"What 'bout the two look-a-likes?"

"Gai-sensei is Lee's mentor." I quirk an eyebrow for a second. That's taking it a bit far, isn't it? We keep walking for an hour and I decide to keep my gaze on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sat back here and even though I only have two reviews I will keep on updating

A/N: Sat back here and even though I only have two reviews I will keep on updating. Truth is I really don't have anything better to do. Because the lyric thing is way too long, I'm only doing parts of it instead. This chapter is really long. I own nothing but my characters… which is sad because I'd so burn the big purple bow that snake-pervert wears.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

On My Own

Three Days Grace

I walk alone,

Think of home,

Memories of long ago.

No one knows I lost my soul long ago.

Lied too much;

She said that she's had enough

Am I too much?

She said that she's had enough.

Standing on my own,

Remembering the one I left at home.

Forget about the life I use to know.

Forget about the one I left at home.

So, now I'm standing on my own;

I'm learning how to live life on my own.

Forget about the past I'll never know;

Forget about the one I left at home.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Illiterate?

"Ava, we're here," Tenten says, smiling at me. I hold back my confused look. Why is she smiling at me? Usually, smiles aimed at me were followed with bad news. Looking up, I see— whoa, really tall gates with the same swirl symbol in red. "Halt, state your business," a guard guy says. He has a headband thingy, too. "Our team is returning from our last mission," Gai states. Mission?

"What about her?" he asks, pointing to me with a weary expression. Yeah, 'cause I'm so dangerous.

"A lost traveler in need of assistance," Gai responds. The guard nods and asks if Gai and I will come with him. We're led into a small plain room with no windows with a table in the middle and two tables opposite each other. My eyes narrow slightly. I don't like this one bit. We enter the small room, the guard locking the door behind him.

"Please, miss. Have a seat," the guard offers. I drop my stuff unceremoniously and ease myself into the chair, trying not to aggravate my ribs. The guard sits in the other chair while Gai leans against the wall near the door.

"Name?" the guard asks. Alright, so they're looking for information.

"Ava." Not my real name, but it'll do.

"No last name?" I shake my head 'no'.

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

"Name of your village." Huh?

"I don't come from a village." He glances up briefly, then scribes on the paper where he keeps his answers.

"Class?"

"What?"

"Class, you know, rank." What the hell is this wacko talking about?  
"He's asking if you're a ninja, Ava," Gai pipes in. Are they serious? I glance at both of them. Yep, serious faces; serious question.

"No, I'm notta… ninja." That has to be the weirdest thing I've ever said to anyone. Then again, it was a weird question.

"I need to inspect your bags." I shrug and plop my heavy school backpack on the table. He unzips it and rummages through my books and papers.

"School stuff, Mister Guard." I place my gym bag on the table after he zips my backpack up. He rummages in my gym bag, which makes me uncomfortable, and he pulls out my Ipod with a confused face.

"It plays music."

"How?" the two men ask. I grab it, press play and turn the volume on full. Slightly muffed sounds come out of the ear phones and the two men jump.

"It's not gonna eat y'all, smart people." I turn it off and stuff it back in my bag.

"Any weapons?"

"Six daggers."

"I'll have to confiscate them."

"Like hell you will." What's with all these people trying to take my daggers? Really now! They're mine!

"It's alright. She won't attack unless someone takes her daggers. Neji got the effect of her method in getting her weapons back," Gai says with a grin. I gather my stuff and head towards the door. I'm done with stupid bull.

"Please, open the door." Gai chuckles some, making my legs sub-consciously tense for movement. He unlocks the door and I open it, remembering how to get back to the front gate. Neji, Lee, and Tenten are gone.

"Well, come with me and I can see about getting you help," Gai says next to me. I nod and the gates creak open. Whoa, this is a pretty big place. Houses are all over the place and trees are almost as numerous as houses. Telephone wires match the height of the trees. Near the end (south?) is a large red and white building and next to it is a mountain with faces carved in it. It looks like Mount Rushmore, except there's an extra face and it's a woman.

We walk past the gates, with me trailing closely to Gai. I do not wanna get lost. That would really suck. The place we're passing looks like a large marketplace with different venders shouting advertisements for what they're selling. This place is jam-packed with people. My breath slackens and quickens. Oh no, not here! Not… gonna…hyperventilate. This place is worse than a school hallway. Concentrating on my breath, I look at the ground with constantly shifting feet. My body is growing tried, wanting to sleep so it can heal itself faster.

"We're here," he announces. I look up at the building and the sign— what the hell is that?! I can't read the sign! Characters are mixed with Chinese, Japanese (which I recognize) and other characters I can't recognize. Okay, ladies and gentlemen, I have lost my mind. We enter and he sits me in a chair in front of a lady behind a desk.

"This lady will help you," Gai says and begins to explain to her why I'm here. For some reason (and this is sarcasm) I don't think she can help me. After explaining, Gai leaves. Great, the only person with me I know just left. Wonderful.

"Hello, my name is Hitome," she says with a bright smile.

"I'm Ava."

"Well, all I need you to do is fill out this small form and I can find your home," she says sliding a sheet of paper to me and a pencil. I glance at the form. It _is_ small, but I can't a single thing on here.

"Excuse me, Ms. Hitome, but I can't read this. In fact, if I'm right, which I really hope I'm not, I don't think you can help me in anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you… illiterate?" she asks quietly. I clinch my calf muscles to control my anger. I usually never tolerate comments like that, but she sounds sincere. I hate it when someone insults my basic intelligence. My adopted family did that a lot.

"No, I can read and write, but not in this language. I've never seen it before." Okay, that came out a bit strained.

"Then in what language?"

"English." She gives me a look that says 'what the hell are you talking about?' I flip the sheet over and write 'My name is Angella, and I have no last name.' Please be able to read this. I slid the paper to her, flipping it in the right direction for her. She looks befuddled.

"You can't read it, can you?"

"I've never seen this before," she responds a bit amazed. That's what I was afraid of. I stand up and tell her thanks for her time.

"Wait, I think you need to go to the Hokage's office," she says while scribbling a note on a small piece of paper.

"Wait here," she says after handing me the note, and walks though a door in the back of the room I didn't notice. Am I supposed to put faith in a note that she wrote and that I can't read? I mean this could say, 'she's an outsider; use her for experiments' or something like that. She comes back in with a smile on her face. What's with all the smiles?

"Someone will be here soon to take you Hokage," she says, settling herself at her desk. I nod and walk out the door. Suddenly, pain jolts through my ribs. Oh shit! My hand reflexively grabs the neck of the inflictor and I see a chest full of bright orange and black. I lock with bright, stunned blue eyes. Pushing him back, I sidestep out of the way. It's a guy around my age wearing an orange and black jacket and pants and blonde spiky hair with a headband thingy. He has three lines on each side of his cheek. I try to walk away but he stops me by asking, "Hey, are you the person I need to take to Grandma Tsunade's office?"

"If that's where the Hokage is, yeah."

"Grandma Tsunade is the Hokage. Come with me, and sorry about running in to you," he says with a big grin. We begin to walk away from Ms. Hitome's office and down a less crowded street.

"I'm Naruto Uzimaki by the way, and I plan to become the Hokage one day," he says with a proud voice.

"I'm Ava. Why did you tell me that you wanna be Hokage?" That's another thing, what the Hokage? Oh well, I'll find out soon enough.

"I wanna tell everyone I meet so when I'm Hokage, they remember me and respect me," he explains. Oookay. What ever floats his boat and sets his sails. As we continue, I tell him I've never been here before and he lightly chatters on about this place (which I learn is called Konoha). Then he tells me that my hair and eyes are very… different, as he put it. I told him ditto, but he looked a little confused by my answer. I don't think I've ever talked to someone this much before. Oh well. We walk into the large red and white building I saw before and climb a lot of stairs.

"Well, this is the floor," he announces. I grab his sleeve to stop him from opening the stairwell door.

"Naruto, would you read this note?"

"You can't?"

"It's kinda the reason I'm here." I hand it to him and he looks over it with a bit of a blank face.

"It's straight to Grandma Tsunade. It says that you deal with an important event that happened about two centuries ago," he says, handing it back to me. I can tell Naruto isn't a good liar. He just seems too honest, so I trust him with this. What do I have to do with two centuries ago? I look at him (past, really) and shrug. He opens the door and I follow into a long hallway with large windows.

We walk down some and come to double-doors. They are large, dark brown, and have simple, yet elegant carvings on them. Two guards stand on either side of the door decked out in— ninja stuff? Dark clothes, green vests, some bandages (everyone here has bandages on them), and headband thingies… yep, ninja gear. Naruto hands the note to one of the guards, who reads it and hands it back to the blonde. Said guard knocks on the door and a lady with short blackish-purple hair sticks her head out. Hair dye?

"Yes?" she asks.

"This girl is here to see Lady Hokage. Apparently it is urgent, Lady Shizune," the guard says.

"Oh, really?" she asks in pure curiosity while opening the door completely, "Naruto, do you know anything about this?" He shakes his head 'no' and hands her the note. Reading it, the woman bunches her brow in confusion.

"Alright, come with me you two," she instructs walking back into the room while we follow. Books. Lots of them. That's the first thing I see. It's kinda hard not to when there are two very large and long bookcases lines the left and right walls in the large office. I have a thing for reading, but I don't think I can read these. Shame. We pass between two couches with a coffee table in the middle to a woman scribbling her pen quickly on paper with blonde hair in pigtails resting in front of her shoulders, in a green robe-ish thing with a white shirt underneath. She's… busty. Meh.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade," Naruto happily greets.

"Don't call me that, kid," she says not even looking up, "What do you want?" Lady Shizune hands her my note. I feel kinda like that movie Lost in Translation. This is a lot more annoying. Why is there a pig with a pink coat and pearls sitting on a couch?

"Oink, oink," the female pig shakily snorts out. I think I'm making her nervous. I look at the bookshelves instead.

"Really now?" Lady Tsunade says with raise eyebrows, "Naruto, you may leave now." That was a quick dismissal. By Naruto's face, he thinks so too.

"Thank you for gettin' me here." He smiles at me and says bye.

"Please, have a seat," Shizune kindly offers. I do so, taking the couch opposite of the pig, which still seems nervous around me. Not the first living thing to be nervous around me. Lady (Tsunade) moves to the bookshelf behind me while Shizune introduces herself, sitting next to the pig. I introduce myself to her while Lady comes around and sits on the other side of the pig. She softly places a thick, worn red journal on the table separating us. They don't look like they're going to start a conversation, so I'll be out of character and start one.

"Do either of you think y'all can help me?" They seem a bit startled at my blunt question. I'm not good at starting conversations. I have bad social skills, 'cause I hate being social. Lady gently smirks at me. She has light bark colored eyes.

"Maybe," she responds slowly, "Where are you from?"

"Louisiana."

"Where is that?" Shizune asks. I can't help but sigh.

"In the United States of America." Please, please, please know where _that_ is! They still look really confused. Damn. Let's try a test.

"May I see a world map, or something, please?" Shizune gets up and brings back a large map. I pick up the journal while she lays out the map. What in the cloudy heaven! This map looks nothing like a world map!

"Is this a world map?"

"Yes," Lady answers. Oh. Shit. I fumble with my backpack zipper and pull out my A.P. American History book. I flip to a world map and turn it towards them. They look at it, very intrigued.

"That's my world map. A severe difference, isn't?" The two ladies look stunned at my statement, but it's true. I flip to a random page.

"Can either of you read this page?" Ironically, it's a page about the birth of America with a painting George Washington riding his white stallion.

"What is this?" Shizune asks.

"A history book in my native language: English."

"I've never seen anything like it!" she exclaims, leaning closer to the book as though thinking it will start to jump up and dance. Lady looks very thoughtful.

"The only other thing I can tell you was that I was traveling late last night in a small patch of woods, tripped, and woke up here."

"Ava, flip to the last written page of that journal. I think you'll find something very familiar in it," Lady instructs me with a watchful expression. Shrugging, I open the worn book, and flip through the pages. There are different languages here. Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, Indian, German, and a few more I can't recognize. Hey, there are some English pages in here! I come to the last page and begin to read.

'To who can read this.

My name is unimportant, but where I came from is. I was born and raised in Rhode Island, United States of America. One day I was walking around a port, tripped and somehow wound up here. If you can't read these people's language or write it, or have an odd feeling in your mouth when conversing with them, or their map looks incredibly different than ones you've seen, don't worry. You are in another world, and no, you are not insane. This has been happening for countless years. Soon, if you, reader, are who you are supposed to be, you will meet a very, very aged woman that will help you. The Hokage and others cannot help with your new duty. This journal has been passed down by the first Hokage to the most recent. If I do not make another entry on the next page, then I have failed my task and duty. Good luck.'

I flip to the next page and it's blank. I gently close the book. I tried to avoid it. I just thought I was in another country or something. I hoped, to say the least, but now…my God. My throat is tightening, my tempature is rising; I can't control my lungs. Shit! Cupping my hands to my mouth, I start to hyperventilate. Calm down, calm, calm, calm… breath in…breath out… in… out. Lady is next to me. I'm glad I didn't eat anything. In… out… in… out. The bells slowly fade from my hearing. I lean forward, dropping my hands to my knees. Guess I physically freaked out. Lady reaches a hand to my back, and before I can stop myself, I flinch away from her. She pulls her hand back, not offended.

"Are you alright?" she asks. I nod. Alright, let's make a list. That makes me feel better for some reason. One: I'm in a different world. Two: I'm not insane. Three: I'm supposed to do something important. And four: I lost some dignity back there.

"My hypothesis is almost right. It's just worse. I really hate being right." I glance at the two expectant ladies. I take one last calming breath.

"I'm from a different world. This journal says that this has happened many times before since the first Hokage. The last entry was by a person from my country. I don't think I can go back to my homeland."

"How old are you?" Lady asks. Unthinkingly, I respond eighteen. They glance at each other and Lady rises and walks to her desk. I don't think my knees will let me get up right now. Lady writes something down, signs, and stamps it. An official note? What for?

"Ava, come here," she commands while rolling the paper and tying a red string around it. I slowly rise, shameful of my shaking legs that always help me proud on the field and the gymnasium. Even if I hate gymnastics, I always competed fiercely. That's how I am. I walk to her.

"Take this and give it to Gai. I'm placing you in an apartment and under his temporary care until this odd situation is more understood and you are more settled with everything," she says, handing the note to me. Shizune is talking to a guard, probably to get someone to show me this apartment.

"Thank you." Wow, my voice sounded awkward. No one has ever done so much for me in an instant like this in a very long time. Not since I was little, and I mean between the ages of, like one to four.

"Lady, why are you doing this for me? You don't know me, I'm an outsider, and I could be insane because I just told you I'm from another world."

She smirks a little and says, "Well, you seem like a nice and honest kid, and you need help."

"Because it's part of your job."

"Partially," she responds, crossing her arms, "but also because I want to." So it's simply her choice and she perceives me nice? ... Whatever.

"Lady Hokage, Neji is here," Shizine announces behind me. Great, Neji: the human donkey. He walks in and stands (okay, kinda towering) next to me.

"Yes, Lady Hokage," Neji says in a monotone voice.

"Take Ava to Gai," she instructs sitting down at her desk.

"Yes, Lady Hokage," he responds and bows at a sixty degree angle. He sends me a glare. I'm supposed to bow too? Hmm, no. It may be a custom, but I want to annoy him.

"Thank you, Lady. See you 'round." I turn and walk out the door, not even stopping to let Neji catch up. Walking towards the stairwell where Naruto and I entered, I hear the doors shut behind me. Neji walks next to me with a huge glare. Yeah, annoying him will be a lot of fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Sat back

Sat back. Yeah, I'm alive, just distracted… by video games and awesome books… called twilight… very recommended. Yes, recommended… anyway sorry I haven't updated to those who read this. Reviews greatly appreciated, but if you send me unnecessary flames, I'll flame you right back. Here you go. I own what's not familiar.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Starting to Fly by Linkin Park

I'm alright though it's hard to feel  
Open your eye some place far away  
I've seen the ocean and I've seen the sky  
I've got my wings and I'm starting to fly

oh yeah, oh yeah

Open your eyes  
Look to the sky  
Grab your wings  
And then, start to fly

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Wandering Around

It's about two in the afternoon. I'm sitting my little apartment. Wow, _my_ apartment. Well, it is a loan really, but still it feels nice to not have to worry about the royal family from hell. Also, the fact that I can close my door and lock it… when ever I want. I wonder if they think I ran away. Sadly, that prospect died when I hit the age of twelve and realized I wouldn't make it without their help… if one could actually call it that. I carried all these clothes with me to make me feel better.

This little place is great, though. My own bathroom (yes!), a kitchenette, a soft bed and a window. I have a window. That's magnificent. I have always loved windows. They mean something new, different; an out there and an away from anything. That, and I never had on in my old room. Everything in here is white and brown. The walls are white, they bathroom is all white (with a tub… I can take a bath instead of a shower!), the floors are brown and so is the little counter. The bed is white too, though it doesn't have any bedding. Sitting on this thing makes me want to sleep on it right now, even if I'm in very ripped up jeans and a t-shirt. My fingers fiddle with the goggles slung around my neck. Special made things. I saved up a lot of money for these. The lenses are like one-way mirrors, but are still a little dim on the inside. They're useful in fights where I don't want to scare my opponent away.

Time to decide. Mr. Quarter, if you land on heads I sleep for the rest of the day. However, dear Mr. Quarter, if you land on tales I will go out, get lost, find food with the money Lady gave me (which I needed to pay back very soon) and attempt to come back here.

The metal coins flips with a ping and I catch it in my palm, fingers clasped. The verdict is… tales. Time to get lost.

Stupid organ, needing constant food and always making loud noises. Yeah, I know you need food. One problem, I can't read what they're selling in some places, and other venders' food doesn't look like food. At least there aren't as many people as before. This way hyperventilation is less of a threat.

"Ava!" Who's calling me?

"Ava!" Turning around, I see a flash of blonde spiky hair. Naruto. He runs up to me with a big grin, showing some pointy canines. Odd.

"I almost didn't recognize in this little crowd, but with you're hair it wasn't too hard," he says with a conversational tone.

"Yes, I could recognize you're loud voice three miles out." He looks a bit crestfallen, so I allow a very small smile to show I was kidding.

"Well Naruto, looks like you have someone else to call you a loud mouth," a pink haired (pink?!) and green eyes says behind him with a smirk. She's decked out in black, red and white while using the headband thingy as, well, a headband.

"Thanks a lot, Sakura," he mumbles back with a glare.

"I'm Sakura," she says, extending a hand. I tell her my name and grasp her hand for a split second, and then I drop it. Guess her name goes with her hair.

"It seems Naruto's description of you was lacking," she says with a smile, "I think your eyes and hair are beautiful."

"What'd he say?" And why are you complementing me?! What planet are you from, woman?

"That you were pretty, but looked kind of weird because of your hair and eyes," she says.

"Traitor," he mumbles, embarrassed. Okay, it's official. This place is full of crazy people. Pretty? What's wrong with his eyes?

"I know this probably sounds weird, but is that your natural hair color?" She gives an enthusiastic nod. Holy Mother of God, now I've seen it all. I glance at her.

"Sorry I if I offended you, but from where I'm from that's far from a natural color."

"And having different shades of color is?" she genuinely asks. I nod. "Interesting."

"Hey, Ava wanna come with us for some lunch?" Naruto finally breaks in. Normally, I'd turn this down, but I won't for obvious reasons.

"Sure."

"Lets go!" he says, pointing to my left. She shakes her head and I roll my eyes. He's pretty adorable, but… well, he kind of reminds me of how I used to be. A controlled hyper, before I became stone. When I was little, I was always bouncing off the wall, unaware that that trait pushed people away. Go figure.

# (1 week later) #

Question: if a person fell over a branch (that seems to have weird magical powers), got dropped off somewhere way from home, would they be able to go back the same way? The answer ladies and gentlemen: no. Yeah, that's right, I tried it a couple of days ago. The only result I got was some muddy jeans and getting lost for a half hour. It wasn't that hard to trip randomly. I don't know the surrounding woods very well and I am somehow a natural klutz. It defies the fact that I need balance to play soccer and do gymnastics. Ugh, I hate gymnastics. I've been doing it since I was three and the only reason I still compete is for some of the cash prizes. That, and it kept me from that damn house.

Tugging on my favorite plain t-shirt (red) I trudge to my bathroom for a rubber band; the only ones that can hold my hair are these thick metal-less one, and slide on my wrist.. I don't have a job yet, though it's not entirely my fault. Being pinned illiterate in this place is a huge setback.

Sakura and Naruto have taught me a lot about this place. Such as, the whole ninja thing, the chain of command, genjitsu, jujitsu, taijitsu (which I've already heard of), and chakura. That stuff is amazing. When Naruto did a "simple" shadow clone jitsu, man was I surprised. I didn't show it, but I also didn't trust my voice at the time to not shake and crack. I did ask why he was wearing bight orange if he was a ninja. Weren't they supposed to stay hidden, or something? Sakura laughed, but I told her she wasn't much different wearing red. That shut her up real quick.

On a positive health note, my ribs are almost completely healed, but I don't want to push it. Just one or two go hits will drop me right were I started: feeling like an abused rainbow. Trying to tug my brush through my think blonde brownish hair the best I can without hurting myself, I turn the tap on.

After splashing some water on my dark golden brown skin, I examine my eyes and partially dark circles. I guess I can see why people here say I have weird eyes. They're bright blue, like melting ice, but with bright orange around the pupils and with a scale like texture. Compared to everyone here (even Neji) I'm the odd one out. Meh, oh well. Their problem if they're uncomfortable with me.

A polite knocking sounds at my front door. Who is that? It's about ten, and I know that Sakura and Naruto are busy this time of day. Unlocking the door, Lee's behind it.

"Hey Lee, what's up?"

"Gai-sensei wants to see you," he says (always) with a smile oh his face.

"Really? What for?" I saw him two days ago at the Noodle Shack (which is my favorite place to eat now).

"You'll see," he says with a grin, "it's a surprise." Oh dear. Now I'm nervous. As nice as Gai and Lee are, they still freak me out some, and a surprise? With a resigned sigh, I turn to my bed an strap my daggers on my waist and let my shirt cover them. When we arrive at the training grounds, as Lee called them, Gai, Tenten, and Neji were already there.

"Hello Ava, it's good to see you again," Gai greets.

"Hey Ava," Tenten says waving. I wave back. Neji says nothing.

"I suppose you're wondering why I asked you here," Gai says with a grin. I nod. Here we go.

"After reporting to Lady Hokage our entire encounter, she wants me to give you basic training. Let's see what you can do when you're not disoriented," he explains. A challenge? From him or Lady? And why is Lady doing this for me? I learned how to fight in ally ways and behind the school gym, not on a team of highly trained ninjas (which is still difficult to accept). Hmm, he's still waiting for an answer.

This is an evaluation. Lady might really see me as a threat to Konoha. However, this is still a challenge, and I'm not really one to back down. Let's see: on one hand, my ribs are still tender, on the other, if I am beat in a fight, Lady my not send someone to kill me in the middle of the night. Plus, my pride is beginning to win over my basic survival skills.

"Okay." Gai, Lee, Neji backs up to give me and Tenten space.

"You'll fight Tenten," Gai announces, placing his hands on this hips. Tugging my hair into a low ponytail, I gently pull on my goggles. When I fight, I can't control emotions in my eyes. In one fight in seventh grade (before I thought about these goggles) I scared a boy shitless, because he got me angry at some comments he made while throwing punches. Long story short: he never bothered me again and ran at the sight of me.

I shift my weight on my right foot and slide my left in front, turning my body sideways. My right fist automatically comes close to my face at eyelevel and my left in front me of me. Tenten slides into a cleaner position with palms opened. I wait. I always wait. Patience is something I learned in fights and soccer. What a combination.

She gets impatient and lunges. Her right fist aims for my face which is blocked by my left arm. Shit, I didn't feel my arm move. This means she's already put me on pure instinct. It only kicks in when I'm desperate. This isn't going to end well. Shoving her arm off to the side, opening her, my right fist lunges towards her stomach, which is blocked by her left. Pivoting away on my left foot, I regain my stance. I need some distance. She blocked that last one way too easily. She turns with her left leg following close behind, aimed to my face.

Catching it, I attempt to throw her with her own momentum and some of my own. Halfway threw her fall, she catches herself of her hands and pivots on them. How in the— gah, later brain! Before I could feel the clip of her other leg aimed at my head, I move my head down some. She hit me. It didn't really hurt, but still.

Okay, this is really bad. And now that I let her go out of shock is bad, too. I try to deliver an uppercut to the gut, but she dodges. My right foot comes around to kick her in the head. Woah, she's caught my foot. How strong is she? She pushes it in the other direction, successfully throwing my off balance. My left wrist takes the blow in a block to my ribs and my right hand jabs her in the collarbone.

That was close. Damn, I didn't mean to hit that hard (she stumbled back some). As soon as her stance is regained, a blinding punch hits my right side. Move! My body can't comply with the speed I need. My ribs are burning. Stumbling back, I get back into my stance, loving, hating and trying to ignore the pain.

I didn't see it happen. First thing I felt was her leg on my torso; left to right, the next I'm suffocating. My knees hit the ground, my right arm clutching my ribs, my left arm supporting me. Breath, body, breath! Hot coals are in my lungs. Suddenly, air fills my lungs. Yes, they're over the shock. Ow. Oh, this hurts. Tenten's kneeling next to me looking very apologetic. It's not her fault, it's mine. I put some pressure to my ribs. Ow. A whole week worth of healing, out the door. Damn my pride.

"Ava, I'm so sorry!" she frantically says.

"It's not your fault Tenten, I was slow." I cough a bit to get air in my lungs.

"And still injured," Gai adds. So he did catch my rainbow comment. He may be weird, but he's not dimwitted. Standing and dusting my jeans, I shrug.

"That was an idiotic thing to do," Neji states (more to the trees than to anyone).

"Yup." I don't think any of them are cracked.

"You shouldn't have fought, Ava," Lee chastises.

"My pride is a bigger issue than my bruised ribs."

"Let's take you to the hospital," Gai says coming up behind me. Hospital? I've got all of my shots. Other than that and being delivered in one, I never stepped foot in a hospital.

"They're only bruised. It's fine." Neji comes to my left and (gently, I guess) jabs his fingers into my side. With a cringe, I try to pull away. Instead, I throw his hand away from me.

"You're going to the hospital," he says with finality.

"No."

"Yes, you are," he retorts, getting a bit more annoyed.

"N—"

"Please, Ava," Tenten pleads in a small guilty voice. Hell, I hate guilt. Aw, man. I making her feel worse. I throw my hands up and ask which way the hospital is.

At least the beds here are comfy. The white curtain is drawn around the bed area, which is fine with me. I wonder what people would say if they knew I am in a hospital. They might not believe it. Gai and Tenten are waiting with me while Lee and Neji are in the waiting room. A doctor guy appears through the curtain.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Kimtsu. All I need you to do is remove your shirt. Gai, will you be kind enough to leave?" instructs the brown haired man while looking at his clipboard. I'm not taking anything off. Gai leaves with a nod through the curtains.

"Alright Ava, this won't take long. Let's get started," he says moving forward.

"No." He looks at me oddly and slight realization dawns on Tenten. "I'm not removing my shirt." This guy's off his sanity meds if he thinks I'm gonna do anything of the sort.

"I have to see what I'm healing," he says, placing his clipboard on the white nightstand, "Would you feel better with a woman doing this instead."

"No, I'd feel better if I didn't have to remove any clothing." I know that chakura is used to heal people faster, but I refuse to be touched or have the risk of my back being seen. It'll bring up a lot of questions and a pain high school experience I really don't ever want to talk about. Never told anyone and I'm gonna keep it that way.

"What if I only lift your shirt enough to see the bruises?" he haggles. Hmm, maybe… but it still involves contact. Now, I know I'm being immature.

"No." With a sigh, he snaps his finger and two slightly larger men appear. What's he gonna do?

"Hold her arms down, just in case," he orders the meatheads. I glare at my knees.

"Um, Doctor, I really think that is a bad idea," Tenten pipes up while backing up some. She saw me, while she was passing by, fight in an ally way yesterday when some guys thought they'd mug me and probably other things I don't want to think about. Needless to say, when they tried to hold me down, I beat the shite outta them. Wow, she's pretty good at reading me. Each man goes on one side of me. My heartbeat jumps. Great, I'm going back on instinct.

The doc comes on my left and moves to lift my shirt. My hand firmly grasps his wrist, but not enough to hurt him. He tries to relinquish is hand, but I won't budge.

"Last warning," Tenten says, placing her hands on her slim hips. Why do most women here only have small or medium hips? Mine are boarder lining medium to large compared to them.

Meathead on the left tries to remove my hand while the other one grabs my upper arm. Letting some hair that escaped my rubber band cover my face, I let loose a full silent snarl. That's it. I try to wrench my arms from them, but these guys have trained grips. They aren't street muggers.

Pulling me down, I twist my legs to try and get me off the bed. I'm starting to slightly hyperventilate. Desperately, I kick the guy on my right (which didn't do much good). Suddenly, cool air is on my stomach. My body thrashes harder. His hand and chakura are moving over my skin. I thrash harder. Something is building in my chest and stomach. Warm and light blue. Everything stops and my shirt is back in its correct place.

Why is the doctor's hand steaming? He looks really surprised. In fact, everyone does. When did Lee Neji, and Gai get here?

"Tenten, what happened to his hand?"

"Your… chakura repelled him," she answers slowly and hesitantly, unsure to believe what really happened.

"My what?" When in the hell did that happen?! I'm the un-ninja-y one here!

"We've dealt with worse," Dr. Kimtsu says with a smile. I could have been worse. It was getting to the point where I wanted to bring my daggers out and run. At least I wasn't. I sit up and bend my head down

"Sorry." He waves it off with a smile.

"Two days of no major activity and you'll be fine," he says picking up his clipboards.

"Sorry." That always seems easier to say than thank you. I get up and push past the circle of people and white curtain. I nearly run out of the building. Thank God we're on the first floor or I would have gotten lost. The whoosh of air on my face and hair calms me. I can breath easier now. The doc does good work. I press my hands to my ribs. Two days? Ugh, what I'm I gonna do for two days that doesn't involve trouble? I somehow always get into trouble. I feel Lee's hand on my shoulder and can't help but wince.

"Ava, are you okay?" he asks sounding very concerned. Wow, I haven't really heard that before. I nod.

"That was uncalled for, girl," Neji sharply says right behind me. And Lee's kind tone is instantly killed in my head. Why does he always have to be right behind me?

"Yeah, but I couldn't help it." I walk away from the doorway with Neji right on my heels. Could he make me anymore nervous?

"Then you have incredibly weak willpower."

"Yes, I do." I turn slightly towards him. "However, there are two reasons why I'm allowed to break down like that. One: I'm not trained like you guys are. Two: you never had my experience to make you flinch and pull away from human contact." I continue to walk and turn the corner. My legs break in a sprint. I shouldn't have said that. Now they'll ask questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Sat back. Wow, two ch.s in a row. I should getta cookie… an oatmeal raison one… yes cookies for all! Except, you Neptune, you get the cookie dough 'cuz I know you want it. Now things are getting interesting and more pranks will be pulled on Neji, though I do like him. I just wonder why he never blinks. It freaks my cousin out. Anyway, r&r please!

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Heaven For The Weather, Hell For The Company by Lost Prophets **

I haven't lost the way I feel  
Didn't look away this time  
The blood that's filling up these veins  
Doesn't half as feel like mine

The shadows never seemed to comfort me (I don't want to feel this way)  
How many little lies will make us say (I don't want to feel this way)

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Never run head first into a shack

I don't know where I'm running. I've hit forest now. Please, don't follow me, please don't follow me, please don't follow me! The ground I've been watching as I run angles to a slope. Slowing and skidding slightly to a stop, I wrap my arms around my burning lings and ribs. I countinue to walk forward. Stupid thing to do. I shouldn't have ran, but I couldn't help it. Neji's going to pester me so much after this. It's not my fault I have an unnamed phobia of physical contact from humans! All I did was—bang!—

Ow! My head just walked into a tree (I think it's a tree. What the hell else could I run into). Backing up and looking up, a dark, small, old shack is the perpetrator. It looks like it will fall from a push from a squirrels paw.

Why is this here? Looking around, I don't see any skeletons of shacks, or anything else. Who puts this right in the middle of a forest? A hermit, maybe. Walking around, I see a bamboo mat serving as a door. I push it back and dust rises in a gray puff of air. The floor is packed dirt will moss in a few patches where the sunlight sneaks through breaks in the thatched roof. I duck my head, so not to get dust on my face, and enter. Sneezing here would be a bad idea.

Woah. The walls are lined with many different weapons, some I recognize, other I have how anyone could use them. Was this a hidden weaponry? Does anyone know about this? Should I be here? Most likely not, but by the dust collection it seems like I'm the most recent visitor. It won't hurt to look around a bit more.

I got to my left and rub off some dust from a spearhead. Black dust stains my hand and the head shines silver. How is that possible? Shouldn't it be rusty or something? My finger lightly runs along the edge and in return, a thin slit appears on my finger, a little blood sliding on the blade. How is this thing still so sharp? I pinch my finger to stop the bleeding.

I try the same method on a pair of scimitars and I receive the same result of a slit finger. What is this place? Walking slowly to the end of the shack, something out of place catches my attention. A case, on tall legs. It seems like a display case, like in a museum or something.

Open it; my arms are begging me to open it. Why? Controlling my arms, I wipe the dust on the glass away. It's too dark to see. My arms are gleeful for the excuse to flip the silver latch, which they're already doing. Why can't I control them? It's not really scary. Now, if I was about to hurt someone severely and I couldn't stop, then I'd be scared out of sanity.

Pushing the frame back, it gets stuck halfway, creaking in protest from the sudden movement. Finally, something aged in the old place! I push with both arms, hoping I won't break the frame or hinges. It falters and slides back to the wall, resting like a dead man.

Inside a gold rectangle is engraved with large characters. It's beautiful, but I have no idea what is says. On four small purple velvet pillows are four black objects, 10 inches long and two wide. I pick up the second one to the right before I give my arms permission to. Traitorsome things.

It's very cold, light metal. My hands pull it open, a fan? At the top, it's navy and fades to a light blue at the bottom and in the center is an orange… sickle moon? The color and design are on both sides. I pull it harder and the wedges lock in place, becoming a smooth blade. For the first time in the last few minutes, I will an uninjured finger to run along the blade.

Ow, that's incredibly sharp. I close it with a snap. Reaching for the one farthest on the right, I snap it open to revile a full moon (I'll start calling them that now, might as well). I grab another and it's a half moon this time. Picking up the last one, it's… black? Instead of orange anything, it's a black circle. Weird.

Next, my eyes are assaulted by afternoon light. Wait, what? When did this happen? Now my legs have betrayed me?! Great. Why do I still have these fans, they aren't mine. Arms and legs, you put these back right now! This is your owner speaking!

"Heh, heh, heh! So, someone new has opened the fans!" I shoot my head to my right. A really old (really old! How is she moving?) stands a few feet from me. She's a vision of white: her skin, her bun of hair, her kimono, and her socks. The only thing that isn't matching is her polished mahogany cane. She has a huge, sweet and excited grin on her wrinkled face. Why is she out here by herself?

"Excuse me, ma'm, but why are you out here by yourself?"

"Why, I can still get around, young lady," she practically yells, waving her cane around her head.

"Um, okay… what did you mean about the fans? Anyone can open one." How can I make this seem like I wasn't stealing them? Er… I got nothing. Great.

"Come, come, young child! I shall explain at my house," she says in a quieter voice. She turns to her left and walks (pretty briskly for her age) back to her home. I glance at the fans, wondering what I should do with these.

"Bring those along, dear!" she calls behind her shoulder. I jog a bit to catch up with her, until I'm a pace or two behind her.

"You may call me Mitsuri, dear," she says a little loudly in front of her, in case I didn't hear her.

"I'm Ava."

"Well, nice to meet, Ava."

"Nice to meet you, too." Lie. I've never said that to anyone with real meaning.

"Ha, ha! Don't sound so automatic." I don't know if she's joking or not. Let's go with my favorite response to a lot of things: silence. That has yet to betray me… damn arms and legs. The forest is getting thicker. Where is this old woman leading me? I'm not too worried, but underestimations get people in trouble or killed. There's no worn path on the ground. How can she walk without tripping?

"Well, here we are!" A house is nestled between two tall trees, hiding it to someone who is just passing by and not really paying attention. It's covered in twisting ivy, top to bottom, and some places are lightly painted with moss. It looks really homey.

"Well, come on young child! I haven't had company in a while," she says from the opened doorway. I enter and gently close the door behind me. It's a single room house with a wooden table taking up the kitchen-y part of the house and the farther end has a couch and a fires place. A blue curtain is pulled over a part of the room. I suppose that cut off bed is her bedroom area.

A counter and sink are immediately in front of me; the side of the counter facing the door. She leans her cane next to the door. There are shelves everywhere with random things on them. Some I notice have English on the (boardgames, mugs, pictureframes) each from a different generation. One I noticed goes way back to the 18-something.

"Sit, sit!" she calls/ commands kindly. I take a seat at the table and quietly lay the fans down. There are cinders in the fireplace making her house smell of sweet ash. She struggles with a log, trying to put it on the dying red flecks. Gees. I get up and tap her shoulder. She turns questioningly at me, who is interrupting her battle against the log and cinders.

"Let me." She moves out of the way with a slightly surprised look. My natural unfriendliness must be contradicting to her right now, since I'm helping. I don't like people, but I won't let a little old woman break her aged back. I'm not entirely heartless. Easing two pieces onto the red bits, I look back in the wood chest. Ah, ha! I pluck up some twigs and strategically place around the logs. They will take forever to catch. I walk back and pick up a fan. Returning, I snap it open (it's the full moon), and start to fan it while blowing the bottom of the pile. C'mon, catch, caaaatch. There! Good thing the wood's really dry.

"There, all caught." I walk back to my seat at the table and lay down the full moon fan. She heartily laughs, while fiddling with a kettle. She sits across from me, her business done with the fireplace. I glance at her, and then look back at the fans.

"So, I bet you're wondering what this crazy old woman's intentions are?" she says in a slightly teasing voice. I'm also wondering why you're referring to yourself in an improper noun, but hey, at least you know you're crazy. I just nod.

"Well, you are the next generation of Fan Fighter," she says like its plain as day.

"Excuse me?" What is this senile bat on? What the hell is she talking about?

"You see, every hundred years or so, depending on how long some wielders last, the fans will choose a fighter for them. These fighters are chosen randomly, and are either from this dimension or your own. The fans look for chakura signatures. When it finds the one it wants, it sends out a message," she says with a smile and leans back in her chair.

"Okay, dimensions? And chakura! I just some less than an hour ago! Does this means it's the fans fault?" Don't hyperventilate! Don't you dare, lungs, don't you dare! She calmly nods. Either my façade is really good, or she is use to this. I go with façade, my face hasn't moved an inch.

"Yes, dear you are not the first. What you see on my shelves are little keepsakes from past students who, unfortunately, failed under my instruction. You see a good deal of them didn't make it threw the last test. There are three of the—TWEEEET! The water is boiling. Thank God I didn't jump at that. She shuffles off to prepare some tea. Okay, list time. One: I'm some kind of fighter? Two: fans have magically given me charkura… dude, not even funny. Three: this lady is supposed to teach me or something? The journal said something about a really old woman, but not a crazy one! Four: I'm really in another dimension. I didn't want another reminder!

She sets down white cups and saucers along with some sugar and spoons. She pours the steaming water into the teapot and places the kettle in the sink. After pouring some tea for both of us, she adds a few teaspoons of sugar to her cup. I never had hot tea before. I only really drank water, milk, and the occasional soda for caffeine (which the Hell Family didn't know about). I take a small sip. Mmm, bitter peppermint. I add three and a half teaspoons of sugar, stir, and try again. That's much better.

"You know, an old saying is that depending on how many teaspoons of sugar adds up to how sweet that person is," she airily comments sipping her tea. Did she just indirectly call me sweet? Subject change.

"Can you tell me about these tests?"

"Oh yes! Well, you already passed one: opening the fan. If you tried and didn't have the right signature, the fan either wouldn't open or would attack somehow."

"You make it sound like they have a mind of their own."

"In an odd way, they do. The second test is a little more difficult than just opening a fan and the third test is the most difficult, but that particular one is far off, so we won't worry about it. What was the order you opened the fans? "

"Are the symbols moons?

"Yes."

"The first was sickle, the second was full, the third was half, and the last new."

"Interesting. It seems you are a strong fighter, and have strong loyalty to those you care about. You are also very honest in your own way. You seem to be a little of an odd ball. You, my dear, are a fairy tale heroine. Very interesting."

"How do you know that?" I can't say anything about those I care about since I don't have anyone to care about. The other stuff is just weird. Fairy tale heroine? What the hell.

"The fans reveal traits of the wielder in and out of the battle fields. The first shows that you understand that having strength to defeat your enemy is important and to be strong in life. The second shows that you understand that defense is important to stay alive in fights and to protect those you care for. The third shows your willingness to always give your best in fights and to learn more about everything in life. The last shows that you are cunning and shifty in fights, though you have a degree of honor and that you always want to tell the truth to those closest to you."

What is this? A palm reading or something?

"Sorry, Mitsuri. I'm not really buying this at all. Unless you show me something feasible, then I'll become a little more convinced. Right now, y9ou sound like a fortune teller."

"Yes, of course. I should have known to prove that these fans are special before describing you. Let's head outside where feasible lies," she says with a smile and heads for the door. I drain my cup (don't like to waste) and follow.

"Get the first one you opened. It will be easier for both of us," she says picking up her cane.

"How are these fans special?" I snap open one. Half. No, that's not right.

"Well, a prime example is the fact that you have chakura. People from your world do not have any chakura. The fan grants it to you." How in the does that work out? Great, first magically branches that trip you into another world and now fans that, more or less, give you super powers. Joy. I snap another open. Sickle, there you are.

"I don't know how to control it."

"Don't fret. What you will do will be very basic in both technique and method of control." I decide to be oddly nice and clean off the table, placing the dirty dishes in the sink, but leaving the teapot on the table. She may want some more later. I slide the other three fans in my back pocket, push in my chair, and walk to the door. I open it for her to go out. Common courtesy is something I practice at times. We walk around to the back of her house.


	6. Chapter 6

Sat back! Things are getting interesting and to that one reviewer about contact, you'll have to wait and learn to hate me a little, 'cuz it may take a while to know why contact plus Ava equals bad for her. Any way, keep reviewing! Sadly, I own nothing but my pep.s.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Untitled (How Can This Happen To Me?) by Simple Plan

Open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

As we turn the corner of her house, the sun blinds me. It's high and around the middle of the sky. Looks like it's about 12:30. This clearing kinda looks like a garden. It seems too symmetrical. A medium size pond is in the middle (the water looks clear from this distance); eight large boulders are randomly placed on the boundaries of the garden. Little wildflowers grow, well, everywhere, and a small patch of cultivated earth where vegetables grow is near the back of the house. I recognize some fruit bushes near the trees.

"Well, let's get started," she says stamping her cane on the ground. I glance at her and nod. If she can convince me that these fans are special in some way, then I might consider her help. Key word: might. I still think she's insane. Senile doesn't quiet seem to cover it.

"Let me see," she says in a slow thoughtful voice (looking for a target, maybe?), "There! Let's start there!" She points to a dark grey boulder farthest from her house.

"Come!" she says, tugging my captured arm with her own. I can't help but sigh at her clingy antics. It's not like I can say no to a little old lady who doesn't even have a dog or cat for company. I have better manners than that and this small contact isn't making me twitch too much. She seems like the kind of lady that would ignore my protests anyway. We stop about fifteen feet from the boulder. She releases my arm and claps her hands together.

"Now, take out the sickle fan," she instructs while moving to my left, "and breath slowly." I stuff the other fans into my back pocket and do as instructed.

"Because you are different than other people in this world, the fans bestowed chakura on you. Close your eyes and concentrate on feeling that warmth in your stomach and head." I close my eyes and try to find that odd sensation that popped in my body at the hospital. My stomach is warm after a while, but my head holds the most heat. I think I have a headache.

"Alright, I feel it."

"Good," she says behind me. When did she move? "Open the fan and position yourself for a horizontal slice. Don't forget to keep concentrating." I do as instructed, letting my right arm stretch cross in front of me while sliding my right foot behind me and my left in front. Why not do this? I snap the fan open. By now, not much can surprise me.

"Think of the image of the sickle moon. Imagine the wide part is a blade. Move the moon to let the points face you." Slowly, I picture a large orange moon moving and positioning itself in front of me. I nod.

"Push a little bit of energy into that image. It's in the fan now." It's difficult to keep the image and energy as one. Heat seeps from my right arm and the fan feels a lot warmer.

"Now, to help you release the energy, say, 'Sickle Wind Jitsu' and strike the boulder." I take a very deep breath and open my eyes.

"Sickle Wind Jitsu!"

My energy leaves me, eager to be released, as I swipe my arm across and a gust of wind blows past the large rock and sways the grass. …Where is that chirping cricket supposed to be when things like this happen?

"That was pretty pointless." She shuffles past me and examines every inch of the rock that she could, bobbing her little body up and down.

"Come." I walk to her and gently shut the fan (I don't want to hurt it because I'm really annoyed).

"Put your hand here and push," she says and points to a place on the boulder. I put my hand at a ninety degree angle and heave. Stone grinding on stone echoes off the trees and other boulders. The top middle part of the boulder falls backwards and hits the ground with a loud thump… oh my dear Lord in Heaven.

"You passed the second test with astounding results!" Mitsuri happily chirps. I give a what-the-fuck look the best I can. "Air was still under the cut, so it allowed you to move it. That was a basic attack of the fans. By gathering and shaping chakura, you can release a sharp gust of wind that can cut threw many things. Though, air can't always cut threw everything."

"What would have happened if I failed this test?" If these things have a mind of their own… what would they have done to me?

"Oh, well," she says closing her eyes with a big grin, "the attack would have turned on you. That would not have happened, since you were able to open them. Other people who were not made to touch the fans normally lost their hands by them."

"Are you saying that these things could have _killed_ me?"

"Yes."

"And you failed to mention that because…?" Yeah, I'm ticked, but who wouldn't be? Death by fans! Come on! I wanna know what I'm handling is dangerous before I mess with it! I thought I only had to worry about high school being life threatening.

"You would not comply to the test, then," she replies with a sneaky look. I cross my arms and glare hard at the grass.

"What about the last test? Life threatening, I presume?"

"Yes, but test is particularly distant in time. You're main focus is mastering the fans, first." Hm. I take out the other fans and look at them. My teeth gnaw on the side of my mouth. I ate my words about not being surprised a while back.

"Alright, when and where?"

"Here; three in the afternoon everyday." I look at her shadow and back at the sky. Wow, it's around two. Time flies when you're about to be killed by inanimate objects with minds of their own.

"I had better get back." She nods and beckons me back to her. She loops her arm in mine again (annoying) and we walk to the front entrance.

"Now, these methods I plan on teaching you are very secret. For now, keep them secret. After you learn how to control them better, tell only those you trust and only if it is absolutely necessary," she says with a very stern face. I nod. Everything here about secrets… then again, this is a ninja village. That's still very amusing to think about. I'm in a ninja village. Ridiculous.

"I will take care of the fans," she says and I hand them to her and say good day.

(night)

I pull my leaden legs up the last few steps of the apartment building. Not only did that straight running make my ribs ache, but I got lost on the way back. Go figure. Finally, the last step. Soon I can say hi to the shower and my bed. The elevated path is dark.

Someone's down there. I my not have awesome ninja senses, but I can always tell whether or not people are down dark pathways like these. One too many street fights. Who is that? I keep my lazy pace of pain and bend my left arm to access my daggers faster. Again, one too many street fights. I didn't start all of them.

"It's about time you came back." Ung. Neji. Just the ass I didn't want to see. I drop my arm and do my best to ignore him. He glares at me while leaning on the wall next to my door. I know he's going to either rub it in that I ran away like a scared little girl or ask me why I ran… or both. Probably both.

"What do you want?" Two people jump onto the elevated walkway behind me (my back is at the railing…damn ninja skills).

"Gai-sensei wanted us to make sure you were okay," Tenten says, coming to stand next to me.

"I can take care of my self."

"You are a target waiting to happen," Neji adds.

"Not to mention you can't read or write our language," Lee says with concern.

"I have enough humiliation to ask. And here is a short story of my life: I'm either a target for a little bit of trouble or a ghost to a good deal of people who don't care."

"What do you mean, Ava?" Tenten asks.

"Exactly what I said." I walk to my door. "I'll find Gai tomorrow and apologize." I slide my key in and unlock the door.

"We'll be at the training grounds again," Lee informs me.

"I'm afraid I don't remember how to get there."

"I'll pick you up at nine," Tenten says, obviously wanting to know why I ran from the hospital. Her tone of voice is clear on that.

"Thanks. 'Night." I almost run into my haven and lock the door. Alright, let's recap today: I spared with Tenten, was humiliated by my self and a doctor at a hospital, ran _into a_ _shack_, founder killer fans and a crazy lady, got lost on the way back, and was just cornered by frickin' ninjas. Did I miss anything? Oh yeah, I'm not insane yet and there are no men in white coats with needle chasing me. Okay, gonna sleep and hope it's better later.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT(Wednesday)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Today is a grey t-shirt with ripped jeans. My ribs feel wonderful, my legs are aching to be worked in physical activity and I apologized yesterday to Gai. He lectured me a bit (I wasn't really paying attention), and said something about the fires of youth (what the fuck?) and that I had to be at the training grounds at nine again. I only stayed an hour at Mitsuri and learned what each basic technique does. Now that some rice balls are in my stomach, I'm ready to go. And someone's knocking at my door. I tug on my other sock and open the door.

"Hey, Tenten. Just gimme a sec." I walk to the bathroom and brush my hair out while she leans on the jamb.

"How can you keep it down all the time?" she asks shaking her head.

"What, my hair?"

"Yeah."

"I only keep it down when I'm not doing physical activity. Monday was a surprise and today, I'm braiding it. I think it may be that kind of day, ya know."

She nods in understanding. One can't really predict what Gai will do sometimes.

"What about you? Do you ever take your hair down?"

"Sometimes, but I'm always too busy." I nod while twisting my hair into a braid and quickly tie a black rubber band around the end of it. Brushing my bangs out (they really need to get cut), I go back to my bed. Strapping my daggers in their correct place, I dig under my bed for my gym bag and pull out some mountain boots. Thankfully Veronica and I are the same size in shoes. After lacing them up and pulling my goggles around my neck I head for the door.

"Do you know where I can get some hair cutting scissors?"

"Yeah, I can take you after training," she says walking out the door that I hold open for her. I lock the door behind us.

(training grounds)

Neji kicks, turns and jabs with his hands in the air. He keeps a pace and certain pattern. They are sequences that have been memorized into his frame. He's fast. I glance at Tenten. She has a proud smile on her face and slight blush. Holy cow, I know that look anywhere. She has a crush on Neji! I don't see how that's possible, but if it floats her boat and sets her sails. I let my lips twitch into a dangerous smirk.

"You like him." She jumps slightly and snaps her head to me.

"Like who, Neji?" she shakily asks with burning checks. I slowly grin a little.

"Well, of course I do. He's my teammate after all," she tries to causally say in defense.

"I mean _like,_ like him." She turns redder.

"No, I don't!"

"Tenten, you stare and smile when he's not looking, you turn redder than a tomato, and get defensive is someone says you like him. Yeah, you got all the symptoms." She turns her head down and mummers something along the line of not telling him.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed." I place my hand on her shoulder to make her look at me to know I'm serious. She looks at me still red faced and smiles. I think we just bonded for a minute. Scary. We wait for Lee and Gai to show up. Tenten chatters about a few restaurants that we should try while Neji pointedly ignores us.

"Good morning, everyone. Glad to see no squabbles have broken out," Gai greets us with Lee trailing behind him, holding a wooden box.

"Don't jinx us Gai. This is rare." He laughs and nods in agreement.

"Well, today is going to be a little out the ordinary. After reporting to Lady Hokage about Ava and Tenten's spare and the hospital episode (I wince), she has decided that you should train with us to control your chakura. We'll just do some basic exercises for control and concentration. Anything else you want to learn will have to be a request," he explains and motions for Lee to come forward, "These are also a choice. They are weights made to clasp onto your legs and arms."

Wait, so I'm gonna be trained by ninjas? That's so weird, but really cool. Dude, I'm gonna be trained by ninjas.

"Let's do an assessment of your chakura," he says nodding to Neji.

"How are you going to do that?" What will they do, x-ray me?

"Neji will use a jitsu that has been passed down by family genes," he explains. I quirk an eyebrow slightly and shrug. So it will be like being x-rayed except without the harmful… x-rays.

"Byakugan!"

Something is pushing into my body! Light, airy, and intrusive. He's literally looking inside me! My hands grip the neckline of my shirt and my stomach. Stop it, stop it, stop it, STOP IT! My energy pushes at Neji, but he keeps his hold on me like I did nothing. The feeling stops as suddenly as it came. I half glare at Neji, who has been pushed back ten feet.

"Never do that again. _Ever._" They all looked pretty stunned that I'd react that way. Well, how'd you react if you had that done to you?!

"What did you see, Neji?" Gai asks.

"Average amount and some hidden bursts from her head. She might be a wind user," he says walking up to us and brushing off some dust that kicked up on his shirt. Oh, you have no idea, you prick.

"Interesting," Gai says at a length while rubbing his chin, "Resume your training. Ava, I will speak to you shortly." I nod; still not letting my hands relax off my shirt and stomach. What am I suppose to do? Neji goes back to trying to kick the air's ass and Lee copies his activity on the opposite side of the grounds.

"Ava," Tenten says, "Would you like to spare with me?" I look at her, then the ground again.

"Sure, hand-to-hand or weapons?"

"Let's do hand-to-hand. No offence, but I'm a weapon expert and it wouldn't be very challenging, but you seem to be good at hand-to-hand. I wonder what you can do now that you're fully healed?" she says with a grin. I give a regular sized grin to the ground (ignoring the other comment, because she's right) and pull on my goggles and take a stance.

"A lot more than you think."


	7. Chapter 7

Sat back. Honestly, I'm really bored and I know I'll run outta time 'cuz 'tear' summers coming to a close. 'tear' anyway, this is a bit of a filler chapter, but it helps move it along. Who shall be introduced next? Who shall get stuck on inanimate objects thanks to Ava? Read to find out! Sadly I own nothing.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Never Say Die by Ozzy Osbourne

Panic, silver lining, writing's on the wall  
Children get together, you can save us all  
Future's on the corner, throwing us a die  
Slow down, turn around, everything's fine

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Who knew?

"Ava, you are full of surprises! I didn't know you could flip around like that!" Tenten exclaims with a grin as she hovers over her noodles. After training (and stunning the hell outta everyone else) Lee, Tenten, and I are at the Noodle Shack for lunch. My gymnastics training is actually useful here. I never really needed it in street fights back in the U.S. 'cause everyone there was slow and only thought about using their fists. Here, I really need to try.

"I'm surprised I didn't trip on my clothes."

"Surely you didn't learn that kind of agility on the streets?" Lee inquires before chewing on some chicken. My lips twitch to a smirk for a second.

"Good call. No, I didn't learn it on the streets, but it's helpful. I was in a sport called gymnastics since I was three and have been until I came here. I hate it, but some competitions had cash prizes and I always needed money. It was also part of my P.E. credit along with varsity soccer." I sip some broth so I can reach my noodles easier. I'm not going to tell them that my forte is ribbon dancing. Oh hell no.

"Your school system is interesting," he says and slurps a noodle. I already explained the basics of the system to them.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"About 12:30," Tenten answers. Hmmm, I better get some errands done before I get tortured by Mitsuri. I was five minutes late yesterday, and boy she was not happy. It felt like I ran forty suicides in five minutes after she got done with me! I drain my bowl and leaving money on the counter, and hop up to leave.

"Thanks. Well, guys I gotta run some errands and make a little bit of groceries, so I'm bailing."

"What do you mean 'making' groceries?" Lee asks and Tenten looks just as confused. Oh! They don't know what that means. Southern thing I guess.

"Ya know, buying them."

(Mitsuri's)

"Almost. You must make a complete dome shape," Mitsuri instructs. I've been at this for two hours. What'd I do to tick her off? I was on time! I wipe my shirt sleeve over my forehead and my new bracelet decided to clunk me in the head. Before I came here, I took Gai up on the offer of weights. I'm basically going to copy Lee's training by constantly adding weights to my body, but I'm including my arms as well. Right now, I'm regretting that decision. It's a lot harder to move with forty pounds on you all the time. I'll be adding more each week. Yay.

"Try again," she says stamping her cane. Slowing my breath, I close my eyes. I need to think before I try this. Bringing my energy up around me in a circle is no problem. Getting it to close up top is an issue. Mitsuri says it's all one shield, but I don't think so. It's more like a pot with a lid on it. Let's try to make the lid first.

Lifting the full moon above me, I begin to pool my energy. I pivot my whole body like I would in ribbon dancing competitions.

"Full Wind Jitsu." Hold it! Now close the pot all the way. I shoot my free hand up from bellow me and tug my energy with it; my fan hand above while my free stretched out in front of me. Hold it.

"You have it, Ava!" I open my eyes and see a wind dome moving around me clockwise. I never even noticed loose hair flying around. With a snap of the fan, the wind barrier drops.

"Thank God."

"Do it again!" she yells like a kid who saw something for the first time. I look at her in the face this time.

"You're crazy." I reshape my stance and try to bring it up again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT(2 hr. later)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

So. Tired. If I had the strength, I'd hurt Mitsuri.

"Think fast!"

My body automatically pivots and pulls up my strong shield. A huge rock splinters on the wind currents and ricochets off. The crazy bat grins at me. I slightly glare back. I snap my fan shut.

"How'd you throw that, anyway?"

"Do not underestimate wind jitsus, dear. I mastered them many years ago. It is also how I hear," she says and nods in a sagely manner (but her crazy grin completely deters it).

"Hear what?"

"Oh, conversations across the village or our own conversation right now. I am almost completely deaf, after all."

"Say what?" Whoa.

"My dear, when your body is as aged as mine, one must find something to help them!" she cackles. That's one hellva hearing aid.

"You are dismissed for the day. Go home and get some rest." I nod and hand the fans back to her.

TTTTTTTTTTT(3 ½ months later)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"AVA! Wake Up!" Sakura yells while banging on my door.

"It's my day off!" I pull the blankets tighter around my head and wrap my legs around my sheets.

"Which is why we need to do stuff today! We're all off!" Tenten adds.

"At seven in the morning?!" Yeah, I'm not a morning person and I like to sleep in every chance I get.

"Get Up!" they both yell.

"Fine!" I try to kick off my blankets and get out of bed at the same time.

"Whoa!" Pain shoots threw my shoulders and neck as I take a face dive to the floor. Damn sheets, how dare you betray me!

"Ava, are you alright?" Sakura asks. I'm awake on my day off before nine in winter time, and I just fell down. You tell me.

"Yeah." I successfully drag my sheets off my legs as I carefully walk. I'm too lazy to reach down and untangle them. I open the door to two very bright-eyed and caffeine happy ninja girls.

"Gees, Ava. What happened to you?" Tenten asks with wide eyes. I must look like dead shit. That's because I stayed up past three perfecting the ultimate offence jitsu of the fans. By using both sickle and half moon fans I basically amplify either the sickle attack or the half attack (which releases a few mini-twisters when it's not amp. up).

"I couldn't sleep well." Truth is I slept like a rock. Proud to say that I pummeled a very large boulder and tree (poor trees). Hope no one finds that. That would be bad.

"Come in, you two home wreakers." They both grin as they enter and I lock the door. Tenten sits on the disheveled battlefield called my bed while Sakura rests against the wall next to my bathroom door.

"So, what's the plan, since you did the impossible and got me up?"

"Well," Sakura starts at a length, "we were thinking about spending some time down town. You know, a shopping trip or something." Or something. These two have taken it upon themselves to give me therapy for my non-existent phobia by making me go on outings with them.

Surprisingly, it has worked a bit. I don't hyperventilate as easily. The first time I did that with them was on a Saturday when everyone and their grandmothers were out. They really freaked out. Afterwards I laughed and gave them a brief explanation as to why I did that.

"Okay." I tug out a white tee and my favorite jeans (that are really tattered) and toss my long black coat on my bed next to Tenten. I had to buy that because it's so cold here compared to my constant heat and humidity in Louisiana.

After my bathroom minute and tugging threw my hair with a brush (which reaches my hips now and I've been cutting it on my own. Somehow, my bangs have gotten longer on the sides of my face and are now pointed. No idea how that happened) and tie it into a braid.

"So, what do y'all wanna do for breakfast?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT(noon)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We just finished a really good lunch and now we're walking down the market square. Tenten and Sakura are talking about a prank that was pulled on Shikamaru. I met him about a month ago and we have a lot of debates on different subject, the first being men versus women. I won by a hair. I used the fact that he has a girlfriend in Suna. And he thinks I'm troublesome when I win.

"Well, you know how he likes to sleep all the time," Tenten says with a wave of her hand, "This time he was sleeping against a tree and Chougi and Naruto got two pie pans and really old cream—"

"Yeah, and they snuck up on him," Sakura continues for her, "and Chougi lifted his head while sticking the pan on the tree and Naruto held the other one in front of him. Chougi let go of his head—"

"And he slammed into the cream and shot forward into the other one Naruto was holding!" Tenten finishes breaking into laughter. We all laugh at that. They did good getting Shikamaru like that. I've been told Naruto was a big prankster. I guess he hasn't outgrown that trait.

"Classic."

"Yep, those are our ninja guys," Tenten says with a big grin.

"Hey, Ava, Tenten, Sakura!" I look around. Why am I popular today? "Hey!" I turn to see Naruto and another guy with a big dog.

"Speak of the devil. What's up?"

"I thought you had training today?" Sakura asks with a small glare.

"I got out early," he says with a grin. She must think he's skippin' again. The other guy has brown unruly hair, a black jacket and two red triangles on his face. His dog goes to my waist and is brown and white with a very cute face.

"I'm Ava. Naruto seems too busy to introduce us properly."

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru," he says pointing to the large dog.

I nod in response and Kiba and Tenten start to talk about something. I kneel down on one knee and Akamaru comes forward and sits in front of me.

"Hey big guy." He barks in response. I guess he's saying hi. I gently reach up and rub the inside base of his ears. He leans down and forward while wagging his tail.

"Get's 'em every time."

"Wow, I've never seen him do that to anyone before," Kiba comments kneeling next to me. I shrug.

"Animals and I get along. Me and humans, not so much." I vigorously rub his head and stand up. He stands up too and barks at me.

"He says he really likes you," Kiba says.

"Who?"

"Akamaru. My clan is connected with their life partners, so I can understand him," he explains petting the dogs head. Ooookay. Extreme dog whisperer.

"Well, I learned something new today."

"Hey, Ava. I heard that you've done really well in training," Naruto says, catching my attention, "Do you wanna spar?" That's random. It's weird how well we get along. I keep my thoughts to my self while this guy spews them. I nod. We've never fought, so this should be interesting.

"Naturo, do you think that's fair?" Sakura asks with her hands on her hips, "You've had more fighting experience than her." Oh, I highly doubt that. He's had more prank experience, but he told me he never got into fights when he was a kid. I've been in fights since pre-k.

"Sakura, you know nothing of my life before I came to your village." She looks hurt. My voice reverted to how cold it used to be. It's still chilly, but not this bad. I'm not taking it back.

"Don't worry about her, Sakura. She could take care of herself before she came here," Tenten says with a chuckle, breaking the tense and cold silence I created.

"So, where are we going?" Naruto blinks, and then reverts back to his foxy grin.

(somewhere at a stream)

"I've heard some things about you. You're supposed to be a regular firecracker," Kiba says, leaning on a tree. I take off my jacket and pull out a pouch of kunai and small shuriken from Gai, slipping it on my right back pocket. Useful little things. I pull up my goggles.

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

"Guess you're gonna see why." I turn and walk to Naruto. He raises a brow at me.

"What's with the goggles?" he asks, sliding into a stance.

"Believe me, you'd want me to fight with these on." I half tuck my shirt in and ready my own stance, nodding to him. I'm good at being cold and blank, but not in fights. Never in fights.

He rushes me. Wait…wait…wait. Now! I barely move as he shoots past me and I lightly pop him on the back of his head.

"I'm not a genin, dude. You're gonna have to do a hellva lot better than that." He looks surprised, but it's wiped clean with a smirk. He creates three shadow clones. Reaching in my pouch, I hit each clone in the head, watching them go up in smoke. He's behind me! I pivot in three swift motions, putting me slightly behind him. My left leg hooks his right and I pull him off balance as I continue to turn and I pull a kunai to the other side of his neck, so if I kept turning, I'd slit him clean to the other side of his neck.

"Slice." He looks very surprised, but grins.

"Man, they weren't kidding! This is gonna be fun!" I release him and put some distance between us to start again.

He rushes at me, but disappears from my vision. Shit. I close my eyes and let my paranoid senses take over. Above! I look up, and sidestep right. He lands and tries to kick from his crouch. I grab his on coming leg and continue to turn him on his own momentum. He catches himself from the throw, but I push a right hook that he barely catches. I my left knees comes up to his chest, but he catches that too. Shit. My other leg propels me on my back and I effectively throw him off. Flipping up to me feet, my throat comes skin to metal with his kunai.

"Slice," he says with a triumphant smirk. I grin and back up to start again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT(1:50)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Man, I shouldn't have worn a white shirt. Both of us are covered in dirt and grass stains. So far it's three-three. I won the last one using a simple wind jitsu, which surprised Kiba and Naruto (Tenten and Sakura left after the fourth round, saying they had some errands to do).

"Hey, wasn't today our day off?" He grins with a shrug.

"Yo, it's about two!" Kiba yells from his seat under the tree, being our little time keeper. He's rooting for me to break the tie while Naruto calls him a traitor. Two? Gees, I have to go and get to Mitsuri's.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I gotta bail. We're gonna have to break this tie later." I pull goggles down and wipe my face on the back of my arm.

"When?" he asks as he picks up some stray kunai and shuriken. At least he doesn't ask why. I pick up some, too, filling up my little pouch. I even brought out two of my personal daggers. The guys think they look cool. Guys.

"Don't know, but we will." I grab my jacket and say bye to them. Breaking into a run, I do my best avoiding random people that I could run into.

"Ava!" I skid to a stop and look at Gai.

"I've been looking for you. Here, this weeks weights," he says, handing me forty more pounds. They can clip on top of the other weights. Now, I'm carrying four hundred pounds. Yay me.

"Thank you, Gai." I bolt for my apartment. Once inside I change my shirt and jeans, wash my face, and look at the clock. 2:35. Good, I have time to get there. Rushing back to my door, fling it open— whoa! My hand grabs the jamb, stopping from me running head first into Neji.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" Calm down, heart, calm down.

"Lady Hokage wants to speak with you, immediately," he says curtly. We're still not on very good terms, I kinda made it worse. I put super glue in his chair. He was stuck for a good while, heh, heh. It was so funny.

"Aw, are you still mad about that little glue prank?" He glares at me and I half grin.

"Change your clothes."

"What? Why?"

"You will not meet the Hokage in men's clothes." What?! Men's Clothes?! These were Veronica's pregnant clothes!

"Well, what do you suggest, hmm? These hand-me-down _maternity_ clothes are all I have, besides my school uniform and something else you really don't want me to wear." If I wore my secret outfit, I'd give Neji and Lady an aneurism.

"Wear your uniform."

"Fuck no." I'm not wearing a skirt. I don't see what the big deal is. I talked to Lady plenty of times in jeans and a t-shirt. What's the big deal?

"Does your other outfit look like women's clothes?" Oh, he's pushing it. I'd lose in a fight with him, but like hell I wouldn't try. I'll glue his hair to a wall!

"Yes, but—"

"Put it on and get the office in five minutes." He walks down the elevated path, ending the argument. Fine, he wants authority over me; I'll give it to him. In my own way, of course. I shut my door and rummage under my bed.

This a great excuse to wear this. I pull out a blood red shirt with a black Asian dragon wrapped all over it with the head looking out from where the middle my collar bone would be.

The pants are all black jeans with red clothes in the shape of an "x", studded on each leg. Each side has removable chains on them, a large one on the hips and a smaller one on the thighs. There's even a cute skull on the button. Of course, people might think I'm nuts calling Tripp pants cute. He asked for it, remember? Thank you Hot Topic!


	8. Chapter 8

Sat back faster than ever. I thought about this right after I loaded the last ch. up. I need some matchmaking to be done! There's not enough fluff! So, I plan on helping clueless Naruto and Neji realize that they have, hey, two awesome girls after them. Sometimes, I wonder if guys were dropped on their heads with this. They're frickin' ninjas, man! They're supposed to notice little stuff and hints! If you don't like my pairings, then I won't mind if you skip this ch. Anyway, this is just a little interlude that isn't connected with the last ch. and is just randomly in here. So, on wards space monkeys!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Taking Over Me by Evanescence

You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

How are ninjas this stupid?

For the God-only-knows-how-many time this week, I catch Tenten watching Neji. This is making me sick… I need to help her.

"You haven't said a damn thing to him, have you?" She jumps out of her La La Land stupor and blushes at me. Yeah, she knows what I'm talking about. I've been bugging her about it for the last two weeks. I asked Sakura how long they have known each, and as far as she knew, since they were twelve or so. Six years she hasn't said something. Six effin' years, man. That's sad for a girl with balls.

"Just say something, anything for Christ's sake." She brushes me off with a shake of her head, not even bothering to give the excuse of messing up teamwork. I can't ask Lee for help for two very good reasons: 1. he sees Neji as his rival and 2. I don't think I want his "youthful" help. So that leaves Sakura and me. Now all I need is some planning.

I head over to Sakura's house, ignoring Gai telling me to stay for the whole practice. I tell him my wrist hurts and I need to go ice it. I'm not gonna stay to see whether he bought the excuse or not. Knocking on the door, a surprised Sakura opens it.

"I need your help."

"Sure, come in." We sit at her dinning room table as I explain the issue.

"Hmm, that'll be tough," she says leaning back in her chair, "Neji's never easy to deal with."

"I don't know why she likes him, but, hey, her choice. So, what about some classic setups?"

"No, trying to get Neji someplace on a whim without him getting suspicious won't do, no matter what you use. Plus, Tenten won't be that simple either."

"I've tried to talk some sense into Tenten for the last two weeks. That's crashed and burned every time. What if I talk to Neji?"

"Do you two talk? Argue, yes, normal conversation… has that even happened?"

"First time for everything. It's been six years between them, Sakura! Six_ years_!"

"Well, talk to him. If that doesn't work, what else will?"

"…This sucks."

TTTTTTTTTTTTT(later)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

She'll either thank me for this or kill me. The violent part sounds accurate. I sigh as I wait for Neji to come back to his is family compound. If this works, then Tenten owes me big. Sakura, the lovely thing she is, brought me here, then left me to fend for myself. Yeah, _thanks_.

"Ava, what are you doing here?" I look up to see Neji standing in front of me.

"We need to talk. Got time?" He looks stunned as I get up and start to walk down the street. I hear him follow me and soon we're walking abreast. Most people know that we don't get along, so this is one of those sights where you have to look twice to make sure you're not hallucinating. We come to a park that I usually go to write at. I figured I might as well be in a comfortable setting for an uncomfortable situation. I sit on a bench and motion for him to sit.

"What do you want?" he asks with his arms crossed and eyes scrutinizing. I sigh and run my hands threw my bangs.

"Look, I'm not doing this directly for you, okay. Now, answer my questions truthfully. How do you feel about Tenten?"

"She's a reliable teammate and helps keep the peace in our squad."

"As a person, dingbat. Stop thinking professionally. What do you like about her?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Answer." He looks taken back with the harshness in my voice. I know he'll be honest. Too much honor or some shit like that.

"I like how she doesn't give in to others. I like how she can take care of herself and is independent and… what are you getting at?"

"Keep going. I tell you after you answer."

"It's… really everything about her. Even that stubbornness about a good deal of things."

"How do you feel about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"God, you idiot. I have to spell everything out! Do you like her as a friend or girlfriend, as in dating, in case you're _that_ dimwitted." He doesn't respond. I think I shocked him to death.

"Six years, Neji, six _years_ and you never noticed? What kinda fucking ninja are you? She didn't want say anything to 'disrupt' the balance of the team, but she also fears rejection, like everyone else. Don't tell me if you like her beyond a friend or anything. If you do, go _talk to her_. If not, then tell her you don't. You can tell her I interfered, but damnit Neji, _six years_. I don't know how she can keep going with so little. It's _torture_ for her to see you so close to her reach, but she's too worried to reach all the way."

With that I leave a very stunned Neji, feeling fulfilled and hoped I helped Tenten somehow. I said I wouldn't say anything to him and she most likely will hate me for this, but it's unhealthy. And to popular disbelief, I take matters of the heart very serious. I myself had a… bad relationship, if one could call it that. Damn scars.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT(next day)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What did you say to him?" I look up from my poem I was editing in my notebook to a ticked off Tenten.

"I asked some questions and told him to talk to you." Edited, I know, but I'll tell her everything after she blows up at me.

"What'd he say?"

"He asked… he asked if I… wanted to go…on a date… with him," she mummers, wringing her hands and turning red.

"And? What did you say?"

"…Yes." I couldn't help it, I really couldn't. I smiled like I did when I was ten. A big, bright, idiotic smile. I helped her and I don't care if she'll hate me for telling him.

"I'm sorry I told him Tenten, and I understand if you hate me, but come _on_! Six years!" She laughs and flings me into a hug. Holy hell! Shaking my head, I gently hug back.

"He told me to say thank you, by the way," she says releasing me, but keeping her hands on my biceps.

"Didn't have the balls to tell me himself?"

Laughing she says, "He also says he's not a bad ninja."

"Yeah, he's just another male idiot." We laugh and Tenten runs off to tell Sakura the good news. I shake my head and continue with my editing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT(next day)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Aw man! How'd you win that one!" the spiky blonde guy yells with a pout.

"I'm just good like that." We're playing rock, paper, scissors and so far I'm winning.

"It's about mind games and prediction. You're just too easy for me."

"Man, forget this! Besides, I gotta do some stuff for Grandma Tsunade," he says with a huff and gets up to leave.

"Sure, Naruto. Bye." With a playful scowl, he jumps off to go someplace. I wonder if that person behind the tree will come out. The only way I noticed is because they're behind me.

"You can come out now, ya know."

"U-uhm, s-s-s-orr-ry," a small female voice says. I turn around and see an adorable girl with long purple hair in a baggy jacket and pants. Hey, she has eyes like Neji. I beckon her to come out.

"No need to apologize. Come sit with me. I'm Ava, who are you?" I can't help but be nice to her. She's so skittish and cute.

"I-I-'m Hinata."

"Nervous?" She nods and blushes a little deeper. I smile lightly and pat her on the shoulder.

"So, why were you hiding?"

"A-a-are y-you N-n-n-naruto's g-g-g-irlfriend?" Laughter rips out of my so loudly that Hinata jumps almost to her feet. I couldn't help it! That's the funniest question I've ever heard.

"No, God, no I'm not. The guy's nice, but I can't stand him for massive amounts of time. Do you like him?" She turns so red, I'm afraid she'll pass out.

"Calm down, Hinata, calm down." She nods and grips her pant legs.

"He…doesn't know, does he?" She slowly shakes her head.

"Lemme guess, you've known him for many years, right, and he's never noticed?" She nods, turning redder. I sigh loudly.

"Its official: all ninja guys here are sorely dimwitted. I'm gonna help you Hinata."

"W-w-what?!" I grin at her and tell her I've already done matchmaker the other day. Dealing with Naruto will be easy.

"Hinata, I will ask for your approval, though. Will it be alright if I… get him to notice you with my method? It's not much, but emotionally for you, it will be."

"I-I-I-I a-a-agree. Y-y-you're a g-good p-person, Ava, a-and N-n-n-naruto trusts y-you," she says with a smile. I smile back and thank her.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon." I rush off to find Naruto, checking all over the place. God where is he?! Wait, Noodle Shack, duh! I run into the shack and see him finishing a bowl down for lunch.

"Naruto, I got some questions for you, c'mon." I grab him by the collar and drop some cash on the counter and go to a close park.

"Ava, what the hell?!"

"Shut it, I just paid for your lunch." That shut him up quickly. Taking a big breath, I sit on a bench.

"Listen, you know Hinata, right? (he nods), good. Now, I'm doing this as a favor for both of you. Do you ever notice how she acts around you?"

"Yeah, she gets really red and starts to shake, like she's sick or something." I slap my hand on my forehead. Lord, give me strength not to hit this idiot.

"And, what about friendly gestures? Can you think of any?"

"Uh, well… er, oh she let me cheat off her paper in the Chunin Exams and gave some healing ointment then, too!"

"Can you think of any other girl doing that?" I can see he really doesn't pay attention, so asking what he thinks of her is pointless.

"Uhhh… no."

"Exactly. Naruto, Hinata has liked for a _really_ long time. Longer than either of us know. When she gets red and shaky, she's not sick, she nervous because she has a huge ass crush on you."

"What?! ... Well, that would explain why she fainted a couple of times before," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. Wow, didn't think my simile was truth. I rub my temple in irritation. I whap him on the head saying he deserved it.

"Look, you need to tell her if you like her or not, 'cause it's killing her. Let's go." I grab him by the collar and drag him to where we were before he ditched our game. Hinata is off looking at some birds in the trees and a cute smile on her face. I stop him and make him _look_ at her. He gasps and I roll my eyes. How is he noticing this now? Releasing him, I point to her and the clearing.

"Don't make her faint."

TTTTTTTTTT(next day)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Yay, today is my day off. Laying in my favorite park under a tree, I start to drift off to sleep. I feel like Shikamaru. Nothing wrong with that right now.

"Ava?" I look over to see Naruto standing there blushing with Hinata redder than a rose next to him, her hand knotted in his. Aw, this is so cute! …I might actually be sick from it.

"Yeah?"

"We just wanted to say… thanks," he says with a grin while Hinata bows. I grin back and wave them off, telling them to have fun. Ah, I'm so accomplished! My mind drifts off to sleep with a small smile on my face.

End


	9. Chapter 9

Sat back

Sat back. READ THIS! My school will be starting up this week and I will be busier than ever. Sadly, that means less posting time and typing time, so this might be on hiatus or just really late updates, I'm not sure. In any case, I'll let you know that things will start to get very interesting from here on out and things will move forward and Ava's past will start to be unveiled. So, here you go!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**Killers Are Quiet by Slipknot**

Cycle of life and death supposedly  
goes 'round and 'round yet it stops with me  
Glorious hunter of my faith I have sinned  
Killers are quiet like the breath of the wind

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The Kazekage's eighteen, too?

The clock read 2:45 when I ran out the door. Now, I'm running up the stairs on slightly strained legs due to the new weights (and I jingle now with these chains… no idea why that's entertaining) and I skid in front of the door guards of Lady's office. The guards give me looks befuddled (that I'll expect from Neji and everyone else) from my Hot Topic outfit. One starts to knock without looking away from me.

"Wait a second." Catching my breath and wiping a slight sheen of sweat off my forehead, I nod. He knocks and opens the door, allowing enough space between the door and himself to let me pass. Show time.

"Sorry I'm a little late, Lady. Neji made me change." Shizune shamlessly lets her jaw drop, while Neji does his best to contain himself. However, all points go to Lady, who looks very shocked, but has her trap shut. Three other people on the right side of the desk I've never seen before look pretty surprised.

"Ava, what are you wearing?" Neji slowly says while grunting a little in anger. I slightly smirk. I can't help it, he makes it too easy.

"What I told you I shouldn't wear. However, since I constantly cause you problems, I decided to be nice for once and obey." Heh, he looks like he's gonna kill me. Serves him right, annoying ass.

"Ahem." We both look to Lady who interrupted our little… spat? What the hell would someone call this constant annoying, anyway?

"As entertaining as this Ava, there is a reason you're here," she says with an amused and serious tone (don't ask me how), "First, allow me to introduce the Kazekage of Suna and his siblings. This is Kankuro." A guy a couple years older than me in all black with a hood that makes him look like he has cat ears on his head and an orange and yellow symbol on his chest. Okay, someone help me out here. Why does he have face paint on and what's with the three giant scrolls on his back?

"This is Temari." A girl a year or so older than I. She has blonde hair in four bun-ish pigtails, wears a short black kimono with a red sash and has a… giant fan… on her back. Right, anyway.

"And Kazekage Gaara." Now this guy looks interesting. The reddest hair I have ever seen, really pale skin, and red turtleneck red coat thing (I really want to steal it) that slits at his waist accompanied with black pants and pupil-less aquamarine eyes. That's so cool. Why does he have a giant gourd on his back? And why is he glaring at me? This family likes oversized everyday objects. I slightly incline my head to them in greeting.

Wait a second, doesn't the kage rule over their country? What the hell is a guy _my_ age doing running a country? Man, that is so messed up. He has the Chinese symbol for love on his forehead. What the fuck? ...Weird ninja people.

They're still giving me odd looks. Hmm, I wonder if it's the clothes or my physical appearance. Most likely both.

"The Kazekage is on his way back to Suna and has agreed to take you with him," Lady explains, making me break my observant stare. Wait, what?! When did— huh?

"Um, run that by me again." My voice is beginning to soften.

"You're going to Suna," she repeats like it's no big deal. One rainy day, when she was checking up on me, I told her I really wanted to travel once I was more acquainted with everything around me. I never been anyway but New Orleans for Mardi Gras (Veronica and them wouldn't let me do much, but it meant leaving the house and my school for a while). Why? Why is she helping me at all? I'm just consuming some of her resources and time. To her and her country, I'm useless. Why?

"Did you hear me, Ava?" Shizune asks a bit loudly. I shake my head. I must look like an idiot right now.

"Go and pack up, silly," she says with a bright smile. Yep, I look like an idiot. I plant my gaze at the floor and lightly bite the inside of my mouth. I look at… Gaara? The one with the red hair.

"Excuse me, but I need thirty minutes before we leave."

"Why?" the blonde girl asks. Temari? I'll have time to work on names later.

"When Neji so kindly told me to come here, I was just running out to do a… I guess you'd call her a friend, a favor. I'm late as it is and I won't stay to help, but I need to at least let her know I'm leaving." The elder siblings look to the red head. He closes his eyes and crosses his arms.

"If you are a second late, we are leaving with out you," he coldly says with a slightly raspy voice.

"Got it." I bow fully to Lady and Shizune, successfully being out of character, and bolt for the door. It's 3:15.

(forest)

Shit, its 3:30 and I'm only halfway to Mitsuri's. When I got back to my apartment I found something distracting, to say the least while I was changing out of the Hot Topic clothes. On my bed was a thick silver necklace with the leaf symbol hanging on the end of it. Next to it was a picture Sakura, Tenten and I took about a month ago. They knew. They knew that today was my last day here and planned the whole day out. These people… what's with them? I pass the shack and bang on Mitsuri's door. She opens it with an annoyed face.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but Lady said I'm leaving for Suna with the Kazekage and I have ten minutes to get to the gate or else they're gonna leave me!" I gasp after that ridiculous sentence.

"That's the most you have ever said to me at one time," she observes with a grin.

"I have to—"

"Here," she says and shoves the fans to me, "you'll need these. I have already contacted a friend in Suna that will give you room, food, training, and a job."

"Wha—"

"You need to leave! When you run to the weapons shack, run straight past it. When you see the wall, turn left. You will get to the gate faster that way," she urgently says, pointing the way I came.

"But—"

"Go!"

My blood is mixed with adrenaline and astonishment. I bow and bolt. Stuffing the fans into my gym bag, I readjust the straps of my back pack. Wall, wall, wall, wall, wall, wall, wall, where's the wall? Wall!

My legs sharply turn left and I push my legs harder. The new weights are beginning to hurt some. When I get them, I do some stretches and basic gymnastic sequences, not long term sprinting! Glancing up, I can see the gates. I'm gonna make it! Breaking threw the last bit of brush, I stop short at the end of a kunai at my throat. My fingers wrap around the wrist and my other finger poise a dagger over the wrist.

"Sorry, thought you were something that might attack," the owner of the wrist says. Icing my eyes to hide my adrenaline rush, I glance up to Kankuro.

"The way she's holding that dagger seems like she might," Temari jokes with her hands on her hips. I let of his wrist and put my dagger away.

"Sorry."

"Well, you made it with four minutes to spare," the elder brother says with a small grin. Thank God.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT(one day later)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The sun comes up, spilling liquid purple, red, blue, and pink. As it climbs, the forest becomes gold with light and it stings my eyes. Looking down from my perch, I still can't help but be surprised. I slept on a tree branch and didn't fall off. That one goes in my record book for crazy things I've done that could have killed me, but didn't.

Kankuro told me it'll take two more days to get to Suna. Extended camping trip in trees for all. I continue to brush threw my crimped and puffed up hair. This is what happens when I constantly braid my hair. I'm a wavy puff ball. Yay. I start to re-braid my hair. My rubber band's gonna die soon.

"Hey Ava. We're about to leave." I glance at Kankuro who is standing on the side of the tree, and nod. A method of walking I have yet to completely master.

"Gees, you're as quiet as Gaara," he mutters and walks back down. Without being used to these people, I've practically been mute. This is normal for me. I tie the end of the braid and strap on my things.

Okay, here's the issue: I can only run down these trees and I usually don't add enough chakura to my feet. I'm getting better, but that doesn't mean I haven't fallen down a lot. I run up or down the tree. I start to run. Doing goodl, halfway there. I feel myself going vertical. Shit, add more! A little more; bit more… there! I jump at the base and land close to Temari. Phew, almost fell that time.

"Wouldn't it have just been easier to walk?" she asks.

"I only just started learning the tree thing." Gaara walks past us and keeps going. We follow behind, me in the very back.

Around noon, we stop to eat a little and rest. Dropping my stuff, I sit on a rock and chew a dried bit of bread. Silence lingers for a while. Temari and Kankuro sit and eat, but Gaara stare in the direction we're heading. Is this dimension filled with stoic asses with big amounts of pride or am I just that lucky? I take a swig of water; just enough to wash the bread down.

"So Ava," Kankuro says standing in front of me, "Lady Tsunade told us you've done a bit of training lately." He's talkative, compared to the rest of us. I nod.

"So, what have you done?"

"Basic hand-to-hand, weapons training, and ninjitsu."

"Have you learned any specific technique?"

"Wind jitsus." He looks a bit intrigued. Suna leaders may not be as trusting as Lady was. I tell him what he wants and what won't get me thrown into a loony bin. Stupid fans. Tense quiet passes in the space between us.

"Will you just ask already." He's really ticking me off. Everyone always wants to ask the same question for the last three some odd months.

"What?" he asks, trying to sound innocent and failing, miserably.

"My appearance. Go ahead, ask. You're not the first."

"Um., okay… why do you look the way you do?"

"I was born this way." The elder siblings don't bother to hide their surprise and I even get a millisecond glance out of Gaara. I heave a sigh.

"I'm not really from any known country and I'm most certainly not a ninja. Lady was just being nice to me."

"Time to move," Gaara says, walking forward. I saddle up again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT(third day)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sand and heat waves spread across the tan plain. The bright yellow sun hovers over the edge of the land. Wind lightly rolls over us; pulling sand lightly into the air. I switch off my mountain boots for my tennis shoes, which are much lighter. This way I won't sink into the sand. I nod to Temari, letting her know I'm ready to move. The second day was pretty uneventful and somewhat tense. I really am messing up the balance between these three. As we sit for lunch, and I munch on my last bit of bread, Kankuro looks around us at each direction.

"Looks like a storm is going to start soon," he comments to his sister. I look up automatically. Oh wait, duh. Desert plus wind equals sandstorm.

"Yeah, but it's small. We could probably get through it," she responds, glancing at me. Being in a sandstorm should be interesting. I finger my goggles, waiting for Gaara to say we're leaving.

"We probably could," he agrees while glancing at me. Could the make it more blatantly obvious?

" S'all good."

"Let's go," Gaara commands like the annoying leader he is.

An hour later, the wind picks up a great deal. For some reason, the sand isn't getting around us. This isn't luck. Who, out of these three, is pushing away the sand? As the hour goes by, the wind picks up and the sand gets worse. Now, we're in a dome like shield, much like the one I can create with the full moon fan. How do they know where they're going? I've lost the feeling of time. My vision becomes blurry. Legs lazily trudging through sand, my mind becomes blank.

"Ava!" My back snaps straight and I look up at Temari. "We're here."

"Sorry, I zoned out."

I look at the city and force my mouth to stay shut because of the flying sand. The city is huge with an enormous circle of sand around it with different designs all over it. The sand kind of looks like hard red clay that some old Mexican pueblos are made out of. We enter the gates and walk down the street. Pedestrians all stop move out of the way and bow as Gaara passes and to gape at me (naturally). Weird. An old man with a long, thin cane wobbles up to Gaara. He bows as much as his bent back would allow.

"Lord Kazekage, glad you have returned," he says. Gaara doesn't respond. "Is there a young lady by the name of Ava with you?" he continues as though silence was a verbal reply. How does he know me?

"Yes," he responds to the old man.

"Please permit me to speak with her," he asks with a slight bow. Man, this guy's really polite. Gaara moves out of his way and he old man taps his way over to me with his cane. He's blind. His eyes are slightly opened and they are milk white. The cane taps my foot.

"Ah, there you are! Mitsuri told me you were coming."

"Are you her friend?"

"Yes, she's abruptly fast in finding out things and is always quick to send out messages. My name is Shido," he says and turns to the siblings with a bow, "I will take care of her from here. I have prepared a few things as a favor to a friend." I fell like I'm in ninja daycare or something.

"Alright," Gaara says and the three of them walk off.

"Well, let's get to my home," he says and latches my arm around his. I can't help but twitch and roll my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Sat. back and is very tired. School started, and I've been running around for the last three days with no end in sight. I don't know when I can update but very certain days are gonna Tuesday and Thursday… because they both start with the same letter. Anyway, thank you to what reviews I have and I hope more are to come. A short note, I put up little street poles because I think Suna looks pretty confusing without some sort of coordination, especially for someone who's never been there. Now, we left little Ava in Suna… may God help the people of Suna.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Mirror by Demi Lovato

Ain't it plain to see  
Tell me honestly  
Don't my eyes  
Speak up for me  
(Never, never)

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Americans

We travel down the street, twisting around others every so often. How is a blind guy leading me? My guess is memory. How many turns did we make? I lost count after ten. Left, left, right, left, right, right… gah! I'm getting dizzy.

"Well, here we are," Shido announces. In front of us is a little two story building connected with others, like you'd see in Manhattan. A sign swings in the sandy air with a picture of a dog and cat on it with words under it. A pet shop?

We go in and he locks the door. He leans his cane on the door and shuffles to the counter like he's not a bit blind. Some shelves are lined against the opposite of the counter, filled neatly with pet food, collars, dishes, and other pet accessories and needs. A door sits between the shelves, almost unnoticed.

"My shop is a boarding kennel that also sells some pet items," he explains. Something sounds different when he talks. It's kind of familiar. He walks up a small set of stairs at the very back of the store. The sign in red lettering over the door must say employees only. Following and closing the door behind me, I join him at the table he's sitting at.

"This is yours now," he says and slides the same journal that was in Lady's office. How did this get here?

"Can you tell me something?" Whoa… my mouth feels weird when I talk. Familiar, but weird.

"Ah, it's been so long since I've heard English," he says with a contented sigh, leaning back into his chair. Wait a minute!

"You're from—"

"America, yes. From Massachusetts to be accurate. My American name is Randle Smith."

"Dude!" I couldn't hold that one in. I have a right to say that out loud. Come _on_.

"What does that mean?" But we're not from the same time period.

"Uh, _when_ are you from?"

"1947. I was twenty-two when I was somehow transported here."

Holy cow. Sixty-one years away from his home country. It's grown without him, experienced other wars, revolutionary things are happening in politics (Hilary and Obama); he's missed out on technology advances, medical, for God's sake, even office supplies has changed! It's like parents leaving a five year old and coming back when they're sixteen: unbelievable.

"What time period are you from? Time feels a little distorted here, so I'm not sure what the year is back in America." Should I tell him? He's over eighty. I might give him a heart attack or something.

"It's impolite to keep someone waiting."

"I'm worried the answer might kill you or something." It does feel nice to speak in English.

"I've weathered a great deal, young lady." I swallow a guilty lump and my hands grip my jeans.

"I'm eighteen in the year… 2008." Shock dims his face as he lowers his head. How badly is time distorted here? Does it move slower or faster or could it reset the internal clock?

"What has happen over the last… sixty some odd years?"

"A lot." He barely nods.

"I have my U.S. History book, if you want me to read it to you some time." This is all I can offer. A man has been told his country grew up without him and that family, friends, and loved ones are most likely dead due to so many things. Some awkward time passes between us and I don't think I should be here.

"Um, I'll leave you to your thoughts. I'm gonna head outside." I push my chair in and head for the door. I really hope the old man isn't suicidal. The smart thing to do would be to stay with him, but I don't know how to handle those situations except to say suck it up and don't be stupid enough to kill yourself.

The sun is beginning to set as I walk down the street. At the corner is a wooden pole with red and yellow strips around it. A street marker? Why didn't I notice that before? The other corners have them as well. I wander into the closing market place. Some venders are beginning to pack up while some others are still opened. Should I pick up something for dinner? Guilt certainly has settled in and I want to do something nice for him. Who wouldn't?

These tomatoes look good. Hmmm, yeah. I start to pick up all the ingredients for spaghetti. I love the stuff. By the time I get back, the sun is settled on the other side of the world. I gently shut the store front door and somehow open the house door. I guess I'll call this the house door since it leads into his house. Shido is still at the table, holding a small deck of cards very carefully. They look pretty worn.

"Um… I got stuff to make dinner with. Can you tell me where the kitchen is?" He looks up at me, surprised and says, "Of course." He leads me into a small dark blue kitchen with a white tile floor and white counters.

"I'll make something. You didn't need to go threw the trouble."

"Don't be ridiculous. I owe you for letting me stay here and… I told you something no one should here." Placing my bags on the counter, I tell Shido not to worry while surveying the cabinets. Which has pots in them?

"If you are certain," he says at a cautious length.

"Yes." He leaves after that and I start my scavenger hunt in the kitchen jungles of blue walls. After finding two good pots, a strainer, a cutting board, knives and spoons I start to cut up my veggies and fruit (tomato is such a weird fruit).

After I get everything simmering I jump to sit on the counter. I wonder if he's okay. Shido took this news pretty well considering the circumstances. We're both from very different eras, but we do have each other. Heh, we're the Americans here. I wonder if people here will hate Americans like they do in some other countries.

I finish making up everything (carefully stirring the pasta won't stick together) and make medium sized plates. I don't know if he'll eat this, but it's worth a try.

"Something smells good," he says from the doorway. Yeah, he'll eat it.

"Well, let's sit down and eat."

(after dinner)

The dishes are dried, food stored for tomorrow, and the sink is all cleans from leftover sauce. It was a nice change of pace for food; to have something familiar. I survey the kitchen while drying my hands. Yep, all clean.

"Ava, we need to discuss some particular details about your job and training," Shido says behind me. I guess he was waiting for me to finish since he's been standing there for a while.

"Okay." We walk back into the dinning room and sit down.

"First, to the more serious piece of work: the third test. Someone will come for the fans for any reason, whether for them selves or for whom they work for. Who they are or where they're from is unknown. You are to confront them in a fight and defeat them. If you lose, they will have possession of the fans."

"Can you be more specific in defeat? Do you mean beat them in a fight or kill them in a fight?" Defeat is a vague word for this situation. I learned that after I was eleven. Defeat goes with competitions. After that day, I promised my self to never kill anyone again. Also, thanks to my stupidity, I have a fear of graveyards.

"Am I to assume that you have taken a life before?"

"You can assume anything you want. If you ask me, I'll tell you." I might as well. I can't get in trouble for it here where my world doesn't exist to people here. Silence passes between us and I don't think I made the U.S. of today sound that great. Well, I'm not the best person for that.

"Let's continue," he says linking his fingers on the table, "how you defeat said person is up to you and the severity of the situation. The person could be a new born or an old person like me. In the present time, you will learn two wind jitsus that will be your bread and butter for most situations. You will learn to hear like Mitsuri and see like I do."

"What do you mean 'see'?"

"You know I'm completely blind, but I use a jitsu that lets me see people threw wind currents. How else did I lead you back to my shop?"

"I guessed memory."

"That's part of it. I can tell your weight, the heavy metal objects on your wrists and ankles, muscle structure, and where your daggers are in those baggy clothes you have on." Holy mother—

"But I can't physically see you. As for your job, you will work in the kennel and take care of the animals. This includes feeding, walking, and bathing."

I nod. That will be fun. I like to work with animals. But, I am going to keep my promise. I will.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT(one week later)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I brush brown-black fur, trying to remove shedding hair and untangle knots out a Mishu, a large dog with black eyes, a long slightly red tipped tail and a lot of fur. He's excited because I told him he's going home today after spending five days here and I guess he understood what the sounds of going home means.

The other dogs are yapping that he's out of his kennel run and they're not. After bathing him and drying him (with a small wind jitsu) trying to hold him still is hard. I grab his ruff and brush out the last bit of tail.

"There ya go big fella." I clip is red collar back on as he spastically wags his tail. I rub his ears and head.

"Ava, Mrs. Uzino is here to pick up Mishu!" Shido yells from the front. I clip on his leash and lead him threw the back court yard, into the hallway that leads to the door between the shelves in the front.

"Here you are, Mrs. Uzino. Mishu was very good while you were gone."

"Thank you young lady," she says, taking the leash, "Shido, you have lovely help. This new girl is quiet charming."

What. The. Fuck. That's all. That's all I can think, besides the fact that I've _never_ been called_ charming_. What the fuck.

"Yes, she is a rare find," he responds with a big smile. Mishu got me excited too. It's contagious with him because he is far too cute. I draw back into my icy nature. This week being with Shido who can't physically see me and hanging around the animals that don't care has drastically broken my iciness.

Scary things is, I forget that I have ice in my voice box, eyes, and heart. She leaves waving stupidly at Shido (even though he can see her doing that) and promises to visit.

"Um, Shido do you know where I can get some weights likes these?" I unclip one from my wrist and place it on the counter. He picks it up and examines it with his hands.

"Hmm, I do. It's close by. I believe they close at six." It's around eleven now.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Yes, but I don't know the name of the shop. When you go out the door, go right. Pass three street poles and go right. Pass eighteen buildings and it should be the nineteenth one on the left side."

"Okay, thanks. May I go after work?" He nods and he starts to fiddle with collars as I clip my weight back on. I walk back threw the side door and into the kennel area. It's time to let the other dogs out for their afternoon walk.

There are only five other occupants: Shizu, Nana, Pendo, Lin, and Chua. There aren't any cats, which is a little odd, but oh well. Less work for me. I let them out one at a time, so there isn't a stampede. After letting Nana (the last one) out, I follow them outside.

They all desperately try to find a new place to mark and I can't help but shake my head as I sit against a clean wall. Chua, the youngest and smallest, climbs on my lap. I stroke her yellow-white fur.

"What am I gonna do, huh Chua?" She looks at me with those little chocolate eyes.

"I've been craving a Wendy's cheeseburger for weeks!" She looks at me as if to say, "What do you want me to do about it?" I drop my head in defeat, sad that I can't fulfill that craving. It's just not right.

"My kingdom for that heart killing food. The only problem is I don't have a kingdom. There goes that plan." The beast (my stomach) growls in agreement. There's no way I can mimic their food. It's frigin' impossible!

"Ava, you have a visitor," Shido says from the kennel room doorway. I look up to see Temari following him. Why is she here? Shido bows and leaves us to attempt social interaction. I lock my eyes on Chua's ears. They're so fuzzy.

"Hi." Good start.

"Gaara wants to see you," she curtly says. What, no pleasantries? I usually skip those.

"Why?"

"He received some mail from Konoha for you." This should be interesting.

"When does he want me there?"

"He'd like to see you now." I shake my head and rise up my hands in a half-assed shrug.

"Outta my hands. I'm on the clock for Shido, so I have to ask him. He has final say." She looks at me with a non-believer face.

"You're just sitting here."

"You act like these dogs get along." As if to prove my point, Pendo and Lin get into _another_ fight. Gees. I get up and jog over to them before it gets worse. Firmly grasping their ruffs, I pull them apart.

"What did I say, you two? No fighting, or else. Got it?" They both whimper and scamper away from me with their tails between their legs.

"I see," she says walking to where I am, "Do you get bit?"

"Some." I tug my sleeve to show five day old bite marks. All of my fans are on my hips right now. Shido gave me special holsters for them. I like to keep sickle and full on my arms, but dogs biting metal is bad. Time to round up the mutts and put them back inside. I take them by pairs and put Chua away last, rubbing her head slowly as she whimpers at the fact that she's being confined again. I wash my hands at the sink near the door that leads to the hallway. I walk threw said door with Temari following me.

"Yo, Shido. I got another question for you."

"What would that be?" he asks from behind the counter with his usual smile.

"Gaara wants to see me right now 'bout some letters from Konoha. Do you want me to leave now or later?"

"Have you taking the dogs out for the afternoon, fed them and cleaned the runs?"

"Yep."

"Cleaned up the cat room?"

"Uh huh."

"Done the other house chores?"

"'Cept supper, yeah."

"Then you may go."

"You sure?" I don't want to leave the guy with no food.

"I'm sure, go," he says dismissively. Uh, okay then. I nod to Temari and we head out to the street.


	11. Chapter 11

Sat. back for a little. Things will get a bit more interesting from here. Just imagine this in an equation: Ava's personality plus Gaara's equals what? A lot of disagreement at one point or another. This is a slight cliffy and is a little short. I promise more confrontation later. In any case, here you go. I sadly own nothing familiar. Tear.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Unwanted by Avril Lavigne

You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bad impressions

We walk down the busy street, people just kind of moving out of Temari's way. I shift my shirt, making sure that both my daggers and fans are safely hidden. Little kids randomly run in front of us or past us. The Academy must have just gotten out. We twist into the main street. I'm doing my best to not faint or anything.

So far, I've only gotten slightly lightheaded, which is really good. Whoa, wait a second, I just thought of something. Didn't Shikamaru say something about having a girlfriend here named Temari?

"Can I as you a question?" She looks a little startled. Suppose she guessed that I wouldn't say anything.

"Uh, sure."

"Ain't you Shikamaru's girlfriend, or something?" I remember him saying that he had a girlfriend and I used that against him in another debate about men and women.

"How' you know about that?" She seems a bit uneasy.

"Well, I guess sleepy boy has a big mouth when he gets into debates with me." I glance at her. "Your brothers don't know, do they?"

"Uh, well," she stutters while tapping her cheek, "no, they don't."

"Okay." She shoots me a confused look. "I won't tell them or anything."

"Uh, thanks?" We turn down a street with a blue and white marker. At the end is a very large building with the kage's symbol on it.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" she asks. I guess she's trying to chip at the ice since it seems like I did.

"Uh, reading, writing, playing soccer, er… I guess that's it." Wow, nothing like someone asking your interests to make you notice how little you have.

"What's soccer?" My legs stop, but the rest of me keeps moving. I catch myself before I fall.

"You serious?" No way. No soccer? What the hell is wrong with these people?

"Yeah," she says with a bit of am annoyed face.

"It's a sport and a little long to explain. I'll have to tell you some other time." We enter the large building threw to large double doors. Yeah, Suna likes oversized things. Everything in here is either baize or white.

A long stair case takes up a lot of room in the foray. We travel up these long stairs and come right at a door with the Suna kage symbol on it. Must be an office. She knocks and someone says enter threw it. Who says enter anymore? She opens the door and says, "I've brought Ava."

The office is pretty simple. A few bookshelves (of books I can't read…so wrong), a few filing cabinets and wide desk piled with paper work and Gaara behind the horde. One of the two chairs in front of his desk is occupied by Kankuro. I walk up to the chairs, standing behind them. I don't need to stay here for very long and he looks busy.

"What's up?" I can feel him glaring at me and Kankuro smirking. What'd I do?

"You will address me with respect," Gaara says, flatly.

"I'm giving you respect by talking to you." His glare hardens. Well, shit. I didn't mean that to come out so pompous sounding. I don't talk to those I don't like and if I do talk to someone, then it means I have some form of respect for them. It'd be pointless to tell them that now. I'm screwed with this first (or second?) impression. I glance at him. Yeah, this silence isn't at all awkward.

"What's up?" Kankuro shakes his head with a smirk still glued to his face. I might glue him to something if he keeps annoying me like that.

"You're parents should have raised you better," the stoic red heads says (hey slant rhyme). Parents, tch.

"Yeah, they should have." If I have any. He looks at me quizzically and I ignore him by messing with my bangs. He hit a nerve and I can't help but get pissed off. I really need to get out of here.

"Here," he says holding a few envelopes, "Give them your address. I don't want anymore mail coming here." I take them and say thank you. It's not my fault they were sent here. Who'd write to me anyway? One has a small drawing of a cherry blossom on it. Sakura? The second has a kunai on it. That must be Tenten. The last one has nothing but writing on it so I have no idea who it's from.

"Is there anything else?"

"No." Damn, and people say I answer them flatly. That sounded like a smashed pancake. What ever, I need to get out of here anyhow. I leave before he demands a bow. If he's gonna talk to me that way, he can kiss my ass. I'd talk to the President the same way. People are still people. Not only that, he's my frickin' age! Halfway down the stairs, halfway out.

"Yo, wait up!" I turn to see Kankuro jogging down the stairs. A sigh wells up in me and I suppress it.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you had time for a spare?" he asks with a grin. What is it with these people and fighting me? Maybe ninja hormones. I can see them running around with swords.

"I have to get back to work and I have errands to run after that, so no." I continue my escape from the sand house and he follows me.

"When do you have time?" A sigh slides past my weak defenses. Truth is I like to sigh. It makes me feel better. Plus, he's pestering me. I don't think he's gonna let this drop.

"D'you know where Shido's kennel shop is? (he nods) I have time between 12 and 1 o'clock. It's my lunch break. Find me there tomorrow, so you'll leave me alone." He nods again and hold the door open for me.

"Thanks?" That has never happened before.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT(next day, noon)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Lucky Lin went home today, so there weren't any fights. I lock up the last kennel (Nana's) and wash my hands up to my elbows. Lot's of slobber from them today. The new silver bracelets clink together. Yesterday was lucky after I left Gaara's office. I went to the shop and told the black smith what my training consisted of (besides the fans). He said that he had this good metal that is very dense, even in small forms.

The deal that we made was that I'd pay for twelve of them at a certain weight and then trade these in for heavier ones with only a little more cash (the amount doesn't change) to pay for the others that aren't quite covered. I'll have to return the other weights to Gai.

I walk to the front and lean on the counter that Shido's constantly behind.

"So, Shido. What do you want to do for lunch?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure," he says, wiping the counter down. What haven't we had yet that's definitely American? Oh wait, I got one!

"Well, how does grilled cheese sound?" His face lights up a bit. "We have a winner." The bell over the door rings. Kankuro.

"My, Kankuro, you're certainly on time." Shido bows (not hitting the surface of the counter).

"You said to be here at noon," he responds walking to the counter.

"Ava, why did you invite him?" Shido asks in English.

"He wants to spare. I couldn't yesterday, so I told him to come during my lunch break." We look back to see a very confused Kankuro.

"Sorry, Master Kankuro, I found someone who can speak my native language," he explains. Hopefully that won't draw too much attention to us. He just blinks.

"Have you already eaten or do you wanna eat here?"

"Uh, would you guys mind?" he asks sheepishly.

"We would be honored," Shido responds with a smile. I wouldn't. I head for the house door and hold it open for the two men.

"Do you need any help?" Kankuro asks Shido, who is shuffling towards me.

"No, no dear sir! I may be old and blind, but I do have my memory!" he exclaims, walking up the short fight, Kankuro follows behind. He's right and he's not completely blind thanks to charkura. I assume that the fans gave that to him, too. That's the only explanation I've got.

"I tried that the first time I got here. He may be old and slightly stubborn, but he's right." They both sit in the dinning room as I head to the kitchen. Shido's not a bad cook, but he says my food tastes a lot better. Meh.

"Ava, you never struck me as the cooking type," Kankuro yells.

"It's part of the deal: I stay here, work, and cook." They might be surprised that I can yell. I don't like to talk. That doesn't mean I'm quiet. I here muffled voices and a pair of footsteps as I get bread, cheese and butter out. I place a frying pan on the stove, turn it on and begin to butter the bread.

"What'cha making?" he asks from the doorway. I sandwich the cheese a set on the hot pan.

"A really simple meal from my home country."

"What is it?"

"Just sit. So impatient." I press the bread down to make sure it's even. He peers over my should making me really nervous.

"Go sit down. Gees, you're like a little kid. He backs off (leaning on the counter instead) and grins. After making six sandwiches, I hand two to Kankuro and carry the other on two plates. As I sit down and hand Shido his plate, Kankuro comes back in, one sandwich halfway gone.

"This is really good. What is it?" he asks while sitting down.

"Grilled cheese."

"Man, I wish you'd come cook at my house. Temari can't cook and I'm not that great at it. We're all kind of culinary challenged."

"That wouldn't work. Your brother doesn't like me, especially after yesterday." Kankuro snorts in laughter.

"Ava, what did you do to the Kazekage?" Shido asks, glaring very closely at my face. Oh right, I didn't tell him what happened. He'd get mad at me. Now, I just blabbed.

"I honestly didn't mean to sound so pompous. Really, I didn't." He crosses his arms. "I just told him that I was showing respect to him by talking to him with no death threats or anything insulting. The last part of that sentence didn't make it in and it was too late to try to fix it."

"Ava, you really need to explain that to people who don't know you," he says shaking his head. One sunny day, I told him how I act towards people. He explains this to Kankuro as I gather the plates and put them in the sink. Taking a detour to my room, I pick up my pouch of kunai and small shuriken. Wandering back I ask Shido if it's okay if I leave now.

"Yes, I'll take care of the dishes. You're spoiling an old man by doing all of the house work," he says with a dismissive wave and adds in English, "Don't use your fans for any small cause." I nod. Duh, but the reminder is a little nice to have. Once we get out of the shop I ask where we're going.

"Back to my house." His house? Wait, they _live_ in that bid ol' building?

"That place is a house, too? I just thought it was an office."

"It's both. All kages live in their main buildings." Oh. Hate to lose a pair of keys in that place. Once we get back to his house, we go around the back to a large area, free of people and buildings.

"Any particular type of fighting, or just a free-for-all?"

"Doesn't matter," he says with a smirk. No rules. Tugging on my goggles and sticking my pack of kunai and shuriken on my right back pocket, I slid into a semi-relaxed stance. He does the same.

"Ready?"

Set—"

"Go!"


	12. Chapter 12

Sat. back. I feel so loved. So many reviews so far, considering my first one was a flame. The important thing to mention is updates. I seem to have a lot of time at night if I'm not too tired, so I can spit these puppies out fairly quickly. I don't really have anything important to write or to fill you in with this chapter other than I had to add that question in, I just had to and… the title of this one will be enough. This is my favorite title. Look below to see why. On wards space monkeys!

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Freak On A Leash lyrics by Korn

Something takes a part of me.  
Something lost and never seen.  
Everytime I start to believe,  
Something's raped and taken from me... from me.  
Life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna see the light)  
Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I)  
Can't I take away all this pain. (You wanna see the light)

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Splits are only fun if you can do them

We sprint to each other; I bend downwards in front of him and easily flip over him. A kunai slides into my hand from my pouch; he turns and parries my blade with practiced ease. This should be interesting. I have improved a lot and have done a good deal of gymnastic sequences to enhance my hand-to-hand.

"You're a little faster than I thought," he comments pushing me away.

"I'm much faster than you think." I'm most likely faster than _I_ think. I've never taking my weights off in a fight. Over four hundred pounds certainly make a difference, doesn't it? Yeah, it does.

He tries to slice my arm, but I twist out of the way. We continue; he slices while I dodge and dance out of the way. I grab his currently extended arm and try to throw him with his own momentum and some of mine. He recovers from it without landing on his front or back, only his feet.

"Aren't you an oddity," he says while throwing a small bunch of shuriken at me. I flip out of the way with my own practiced ease. Tenten liked to throw weapons at me a lot. I called her a knife maniac.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a nimble little jumper, but you have a great deal of strength in those slender arms." I throw three kunai at him, aiming for pant legs to try and pin him some way. Dude, again, over four hundred pounds.

"What, I pay you a complement and you throw knives at me?" he rhetorically asks with a grin.

"We're fighting, idiot." His grin only widens. He's annoying. I run towards him and start a series of flips. I maneuver over him, but instead of landing on my feet, I land on my hands. With a quick momentum change, my feet slam him in the back of his head. Bet he wasn't expecting that.

I tried this once on Neji. It worked until I got behind him and I remembered that his Byakugan was kinda always working somehow. He punched me in the stomach so hard I flew a ways. It hurt. Badly.

Kankuro, on the other hand, flies a bit and gets up spiting sand. Now I grin a little. He dusts himself off and looks at me with a sneaky expression. You know that look where he knows something you don't and you get a worried feeling in the pit of your stomach and mind. Yeah, I got that right now. What's he doin'?

"I guess I'm gonna have to get you to hold still," he says and pulls out one of his giant scrolls, rolling it out in front of him. It has a lot of writing on it and a symbol at the top. Oh dear, I know kind of what those things are. Summon scroll thingies. This is really, really bad. I take out two daggers from my waist. It makes me feel more secure.

"Before you bring out something that will kick my ass, why do you carry giant scrolls on your back?"

"Come and see." An invite to attack? Let's stop and think about this. He's an A class ninja from the _Sand_ village (I've heard a lot of stories back in Konoha about them), and he has a summon scroll in front of him. No doubt those are awesome weapons, which is most likely why he cares them around.

My gut is telling me to keep my distance and my mind is scanning for anything useful. Any frontal attacks won't work… but that's all I got. The next best thing is one of my fans, but I'm not gonna use it in a _spare_. So, I can either rush forward, get caught and lose or I can forfeit… I sprint.

He makes a few quick hand signs and slams his hand on the paper while throwing a smoke bomb at me. Shit! I skid to a stop and start to bring my arms into an "x". They only get to my waist when four cold somethings wrap around me. I move my arms only a little to feel they are pinned down pretty well. The smoke clears and cold black painted eyes stare into mine.

"Holy hell!"

"Ava, I'd like you to meet Crow, one of my wooden puppets." Wooden, huh? That means breakable. Thank you gut instinct for telling to grab my daggers.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with Barbie dolls?"

"What's a Barbie doll?"

"A really small, really girly doll little girls play with. Me, I destroyed them whenever I could."

"Crow's not a girly doll!"

"Yeah, but you're still playin' with 'em. Aren't you like, twenty?"

"Whatever, you're still pinned."

"That's what you think, Malibu Barbie Boy." I flip my daggers point up and rip threw Crow's arms as much as I can. I get halfway threw the first set and that's all I need. I slip under Crow's cold grasp and jump on his head, using it as a spring board. If he has two other puppets he wants to bring out to play, I'm in deep… more than I already am. Alright, time to rely on my two major strengths: speed and flexibility. I sprint the rest of the way to him, not stopping until we're almost touching.

I hook my right leg behind his and pull us down into a straddle split (or a Chinese split). He goes about halfway down (not bad for a guy). Now for the ultimate immobile move. I grab the front of his shirt and push him backwards so he's caught in a straddle split and backbend. I can't even do this, so I know how much this hurts, stretching wise. I place one of my daggers on his throat, ending this spare.

"Gotcha." His face (besides contorted in awkward pain) is surprised. I pull him up right and slide his leg back to a normal length with mine. Disengaging my self completely, I start to pick up some thrown weapons. I only threw three kunai, so picking them up doesn't take long.

"Man, that was really— unexpected."

"I know. I didn't expect you to stretch so much."

"You're a figgin' acrobat!"

"The correct term is gymnast. I don't do the bar thing. Also, I've been doing gymnastics since I was about three, so it kinda comes naturally after the first five years."

"Well, Kankuro, she certainly kicked your ass." We both look to the back door of the… office (I can't call it a house), where Temari's standing, looking very entertained.

"How long were you there for?"

"Around the time you landed a kick to the back of his head and made him eat sand," she says laughing a bit. I smirk for a second. That was funny.

"I'm not fighting you without stretchin' first!" he whines, rubbing his sore thighs.

"It's not gonna help. I can do both types of splits and then some." It's his fault. He wanted to fight, and I just agreed to get him off my back. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone other wise and he knows how to annoy me. He lets out a string of curses, saying something about taking it out on genin, and I choke down some laughter. It's funny! He's barrel legged, rubbing his thighs while slightly crouched over. He looks like an old guy who got up the wrong way.

"Temari, what time is it?"

"Last I checked, 12:33," she says while tying not to laugh at her brother. It'll take a while to get back to Shido's. People are still on their lunch break and the streets will be somewhat crowded.

"It's been real, guys, but I gotta bail. See ya."

"Uh, okay, guess we'll see you later," Temari says. She walks over to her brother to help him inside, since he's whining that he can't walk on his own. And he's a badass? Maybe when he gets serious, but right now that's just sad.

"I need ice," he says leaning on Temari and waddling away. While walking to the front I let out my held in laughter until I got to the main entrance. Oh man! That was classic! My ribs ache so badly right now. Happily stretching my arms over my head, I look up at the tall building. How can anyone live in there? It's way too big. Wait, red?

I slide my goggles off and see Gaara in the second floor window looking (or glaring, I can't really tell with him) at me. Did he see the fight? Wow, his eyes look really striking from up there. There just— yeah. Some intensity that was buried eight years ago is starting to boil up to the surface in my eyes.

No!

I turn my gaze to the sandy tan ground and walk away, rubbing my head. How does he bring that out?! That's never happened before since I learned how to keep that one thing down that scares the hell out of people. That natural intensity must _never come out_!

TTTTTTTTTTT(three days later)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The cool air ruffles threw the sandy city and stars disappear in the pale blue sky. The air slips over my bare neck (hair up in a braided bun). It won't be light for a little, which is a good time to practice. I found this abandoned building yesterday. It has a large and wide roof with no objects in the way. It's a good place to practice my gymnastic sequences.

I slide out of my jeans and large white t-shirt. I have my practice black leotard underneath. I very rarely ever wear this in public. School and competitions are considered public. I stretched already and jogged here, so let's do some balance beam exercises.

Jumping on the tall ledge and go threw my basics slowly. Okay, now for flips and handstands. Walk, walk, back flip, front flip, handstand walk, walk, turn, splits, turn, front flip. Alright. I shake my arms to quickly loosen the blood flow and I repeat the same thing at a faster pace. Coming out of my last handstand, I feel the sand shift under me. Shite! Gonna fall! I push off to the safe side (the one were the ground is only a few feet away) and land in a crouch.

I didn't… that sand moved without me doing it. Is someone watching? I stand up as straight as I can and overlook the still sleepy city. Man, I come out here to do this embarrassing shit that's turned useful and someone's messing with me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

"Why are you out here?" Holy Mother of God! My legs jolt like a five year old getting caught doing something they aren't suppose to.

"'Cause I can be. Why are you out here?"

"Is it necessary to ask why a kage is patrolling his city?"

"Is it necessary to ask why I'm out here?" I turn to look at a stoic Gaara.

"Am I to assume that you moved the sand just now?" He doesn't answer; he doesn't even blink. I roll my eyes and look back at the horizon for a second. Well, the rest of my morning is down the drain, the sun's gonna come up in ten minuets or so. Maybe he wanted me to fall or I really could be paranoid; both are good possibilities.

"Where did you learn this…?"

"Gymnastics?" He nods. He seems a bit annoyed.

"Different programs and school activities. I've been doing it most of my life." A gust of wind blows past us. My legs are getting colder now that I've stopped moving.

Wait. Oh—my—God. I'm still in my leotard. Oh man! How did I not notice _that_?! Where are my jeans and shirt?! Next to…Gaara. Thank you, Karma, thank you very much. Good side of this (if there is any) my back is covered. I didn't get one of those backless ones. I walk towards my jeans, his eyes not leaving me for a second. The only thing I can't control in my body (appearance wise) is my skin. I'm so 'effin red right now, it's not even funny.

"Well, I've officially embarrassed myself for the next month or two, so 'bye." I snatch my jeans, tugging them on (somehow not falling) and pull my white shirt on.

Damn it, my face is as red as his hair. I walk quickly down the stairs, undoing my loose bun. The braid falls heavily. That's coming out too, so I undo it. It'll be nice having my hair down for a while. I can hide in it.

Squeezing threw the jammed rotting door; I almost run head first into Gaara. Whoa, how'd he get down here? It's a three story building? Yeah, he's a ninja dude, but come on! Three stories!

"You didn't jump, did you?" He shakes his head no. A mystery that won't be solved any time soon. I start to walk off to my left and a wall of—sand? stops me. Sand?! So he was moving the sand before.

"You beat Kankuro." Random. So he did see the fight. I glance back at him and decide to lean against the wall. This might take a little.

"Yeah, in a baby spar."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that neither of us was really trying and I got lucky with a surprise attack and speed. I know that if he fought me seriously I'd lose, _badly_. Not a trained ninja, remember? Lemme go." This is the second time I got cornered by a ninja, only this one is a figgin' kage. Yeah, I'm not at all uncomfortable. Stuck between a wall, him and sand that's, oh I don't know, all around us.

"Are you afraid of me?" What?

"Well, isn't that egotistic."

"Answer."

"I'm not that pathetic. No, I'm not afraid of you. I'm slightly Closter phobic." He glares a little at me and I just quirk an eyebrow, crossing my arms. This ass is really annoying. I thought Neji was bad. At least with him, I knew why he and I argue. I think it's fun to mess with him since it's so easy. With Gaara, I never really started anything, so what's his deal?

"What's your issue? I appreciate you letting me tag along with you to Suna, but what's your malfunction with me?"

…Why won't he answer? I let out a frustrated sigh.

"If you're not gonna answer, will you let me go? I have to get ready for work." A pause passes and the sand drops.

"Thanks. See you 'round." Maybe.


	13. Chapter 13

Sat. back. Gah! finally! Anyway, Siean Horoc, I loveyou. Please be my sibling or something. I givethis author's note to you, my avid reader and reviewer. You give me those warm fuzzies that let me do funny and evil things to the Naruto characters and some to my own. So, yes, love to you! you are so 'effin' awesome! Note that I've had three ch.s waiting in the wings ALREADY DONE! However, thanks to glitch-y I've just started to put this up. You're compensation: three ch.s and a major fluff scene. Alright, this one is manily info. and a little bit of bonding (aka normal-ish conversation). Next ch. things will pick up a lot of momentum. YAY! I own nothing familiar. If I did, the world would end.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

I Must not Think Bad Thoughts by X

I must not  
think bad thoughts. When is this  
world coming to? Both sides are  
right but both sides murder. I  
give up; why can't they? I must  
not think bad thoughts. xXX civil  
wars and XXX uncivilized wars.  
conflagrations leap out of every  
poor furnace.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

Red journal

Today is a good day. The sun is up, children are running in the market square having fun. Families and couples are out and about. This café I found has really good pastries and fruit juices. It's a day where there's no work or training (my day-off). I chew on a croissant like pastry with light chocolate filling and sip a cup of cherry-orange tea half full on the side. Yes, half full. I'm in that good of a mood today.

I turn the pencil in my fingers with my left hand. It'd be so awesome if I was ambidextrous. Pushing my little pastry back, I pull the red journal to me. I've read what I could (which wasn't much) and found that only one American passed the test and wrote some basic information of aftermath. There are some "various consequences to the set of one's internal body and heavenly powers" as the last person put it. If I was to date this person, I'd have to say 1900's if earlier. It was like reading a book for Brit. lit. class.

The new abilities include understanding all the past languages of the fan wielders (which is a lot in this book). The American could speak, write, and read fifteen languages, including there own. Also, they could read and write the language of this world. They received two other abilities: to appoint two fan teachers (that's all the book says) and all jitsus will be amplified.

Besides the appointing teachers bit, another thing is left vague in a single sentence. I honestly hope that I won't have to do what this says, if it's what I think it is. "Those who pass the test have the specific duty to maintain balance and peace between countries and to provide necessary and proper assistance."

I'm supposed to be a mediator between countries and help those who don't have enough soldiers (or ninjas in some cases)? Oh, uh, uh. They got the wrong girl for that. I can barely keep any internal balance! I don't know how to keep peace between anyone. The only way I know is to either leave them alone or beat them up until _they_ leave you alone.

A sigh happily releases itself before I take a sip of tea. The two page entry of the American also says that I'm only to record whether or not I have completed the test and to relay the information already written in my modern writing.

That's it. My cup clinks harshly on the saucer. I flip open to the blank page (skipping the one closest to the last entry) and switch my pencil to my right hand.

_To whom can read this, _

_I've decided to break the rule in this book_ _that I'm only suppose to relay information_ _if I pass the third test. I'm going to personalize this. I think it will give you a feeling that you're not completely alone. My name is Angella and I have no last name because I was abandoned when I was six months and adopted later. There are few things I can say about the family I was adopted in to and the only thing I will say is that I never took their family name if I couldn't help it. I was born in Louisiana, United States of America in a little town two hours south of New Orleans, a major port city. I'm eighteen and the year in my world is 2008. _

_The other entries that you may be able to read have already explained that you are not the first to get dropped in this world. You are not insane. I will not know if you get this book from Lady Hokage Tsunadeas I did, however I highly suggest that you live in Konoha. It's a very friendly place and a safe one. Another place might be Suna._

_I know that you will feel overwhelmed when you confront the truth that you're in another world or dimension. My only advice is to take it one day at a time, to breath and to make friends of some sort, or you won't survive. Put the three tests on the back seat and keep your mental and physical well being in the front seat next to you. With out good health, the tests won't be completed in any way. _

_It will be hard; I'm not going to sugar coat this. The training will be hard, adjusting to a place you didn't know existed until now will be immeasurably difficult, but be stubborn and persist and just be _you_ and no one else. _

_I haven't done the last test yet, however I will write in this after I do so. One tradition I will keep up is that I will not write in this until I defeat my last test. If I didn't write after this entry, it means I failed or maybe worse, death. This was never easy. You'll learn that, too._

_**Angella **_

Sighing, I plop the last bit of pastry in my mouth, chewing as I reread what I wrote. Alright, time to go back to Shido's. I leave the tip on the counter (I've already paid) and start on my way.

Writing that kind of made me solemn. On Shido's street, there are a small group of kids playing with a red ball. A boy with short brown hair misses the ball and it rolls to me. I toe-tap it. The boy runs up to me and gapes. I'm a little used to this; not everyone in the city has seen me.

"Catch." I pop the ball up to him. Startled, he catches it clumsily with his mouth still open.

"You're that lady!" another boy exclaims. Maybe he _has_ heard of me. Rumors fly around a lot. Maybe if I play along, I can see what a few of them are for kicks.

"Oh, and what kind of lady am I?"

"The Kazekage's Lady!" _What?!_

"How do you figure that?"

"We've seen you with him a lot," a bluenette girl says behind another boy a ways from me. Well, that explains a little. I've been pestering (following) him for Lady's address in Konoha. I've saved up the money she lent me and I want to send it back before I forget. He tells me the address, but I need it written down.

Every time I try to tell him that, he becomes a bit of a smartass and I become too proud and stubborn to tell him I can't read or write his language. The excuse I'll have to use is being illiterate (which I hope he buys, 'cause I've got nothin' else).

"Look, kiddos, I'm not the… Kazekage's Lady, as y'all put it. I need the address for the Hokage in Konoha and he hasn't given it to me. I keep following him around to annoy until he gives it to me. We don't really get along." And now it sounds like I'm making up excuses. Whatever. I head into the shop, unlocking the door and put down the journal in my room.

That actually sounds like a good idea. I really need that address. I need to send things to Tenten and Sakura as well. I shut and relock the door (Shido's off visiting friends and the shop doesn't have any animals right now); I walk down the still buzzing streets. Venders are still yelling their advertisements to passersby and kids are looking at a candy shops with wet lips and wide eyes.

I look up at he office/house double doors. Should I knock? Better yet, would anyone here me? I rap my knuckles hard on the door and hear it echo. After a while I knock again…nothing. A small creak emits from the door as I slowly open it. Glancing behind me (no one's paying attention) I slip past the threshold and I gently shut the door. Wow, this place looks creepy and pretty at the same time. How is that possible?

"Hello? Is anyone here?" My voice echoes everywhere, but no different voice mixes with my bouncing one. I walk up the stairs and knock on his office door…nothing. I wonder where everyone is.

Alright, Mr. Quarter, I need your help. Heads: I look around and most likely get in trouble. Tails: I go back to Shido's and try later. I flip it and catch it. Opening my curled fingers, I get… heads. Let's wander.

I take a left and venture down the hallway. I'm still waiting for one of Kankuro's puppets to come out of nowhere and give me a hug or something that will make me scream like a girl. Right, left, right, right…wait, where am I? Great, I'm lost. All of these hallways look the same.

Huh? What's that?

A black narrow hallway going up. I can see the first few stairs, but it gets really dark up there. I place one foot on the stair and it creaks. I might as go all the way up. Keeping one hand on the wall as a banister I start to climb up. I put my other hand out to act as my sight so I won't hit very many things... or walls.

I trip twice, the last one I almost slid straight back down to the bottom of the stairs. That would've hurt a lot. Hey, I see light! My hand brushes on something solid and warm. The cracks of light at the bottom must mean this is a door. After finding the handle, I open the door.

Gah! Really bright light! My eyes slowly adjust from the really (really!) bright light, I look around to see I'm outside on the roof. The door swings shut from the wind. That would be bad if it locked. I walk to one of the edges. The view up here is great! I can almost see all of Suna from here. I look down. All the people down there look like polly pocket figures (almost).

"It'd be a shame if you fell," Gaara says behind me. I figured he might've been up here.

"Are you being sarcastic or serious?"

"You decide," he answers coming up next to me, "Why have you entered here unannounced?"

"I knocked on the front door and your office door. No one answered. The only reason I'm up here is because I flipped a coin. After that, I got lost." Why am I saying so much? Maybe it's because he talks less than me. That's really bad.

"Why are you here?"

"I need Lady's address."

"I've already told you it." Sighing, I look at him (past him really).

"Lemme show you something." I grab a little white pebble from the ground and write _read me if you can_.

"Read that." I point to the first word.

"What is it?"

"Remember when I told you I'm not really from this country? That's my language. Because you were being a stubborn ass by not writing it down for me, I wouldn't tell you that I can only speak your language. I can't read or write it, so telling me does jack squat." There, I sucked down my pride like cherry cough syrup; with a grimace. He kneels down to look at it better.

"What does it say?" I turn to look back to the magnificent view.

"'Read me if you can.'" He shoots me a look.

"What?"

"Must you always be sarcastic?"

"Yes, that, writing, and playing soccer keeps my sanity intact." He shakes his head, standing straight and says, "I'll write it for you later."

"Thank you. …It's really nice up here."

"Hn."

"Is that even a word?" He shrugs. Wind blows my hair around some. It feels nice to have it down.

"Hey, you wanna know something I heard before I got here?" He shrugs again. "'Cause you wouldn't write the address for me and I wouldn't tell you of my language problem and followed you around until you wrote it, some kids called me the… 'Kazekage's Lady'. Childhood innocence is a fleeting thing."

"...Hn."

"It's really funny, now that I think about it." We watch people go about themselves.

"Do you _ever_ have a normal conversation?"

"People are too afraid of me to have a conversation." That answer almost sounded mechanical.

"Why?" Does this have something to do with the time he asked me if I was afraid of him? Does he have the same problem I do? He glances warily at me.

"Because of… Shikaku."

"What the hell is that?"

"The one-tail raccoon demon housed inside me. His physical body was extracted from me, but his mind wasn't." What?

"Dude, seriously?"

"Yes." Whoa. That's worse than my problem. Now I feel sorry for him, but I don't think he wants to hear pitiful, "I'm sorry."

"Then they're afraid of the demon, not you."

"I killed a good number of people when I was younger. I felt alive during that time until Naruto… knocked some sense into me, as he would put it." Naruto? That cocky, hyper, little crazy, ramen obsessed, sweet guy?

"Naruto as in Naruto, Naruto. From Konoha?"

"Yes." Didn't see that coming.

"Man, you people are just full of surprises." Besides, how fucking creepy is it that he and I are alike? People hating you for something you can't control and doing stupid things to try and feel something other than hate and fright by doing something bad.

"Oh, sad irony. It makes me sick." He looks at me guessingly.

Don't worry about it."


	14. Chapter 14

Sat. back. I love the weekend. I've gotten a lot of my work done for today which means… fanfiction and computer games! Yay for me! So last time, you got some scraps of Ava's past and they shall be scrapes for a few more chapters, 'cuz I have it that way. This is also a little shorter than the last. In return, you get to met someone new in this chapter… that's all I'm gonna say. On wards!

14141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141441414141414141414141414

Look at Your Game, Girl by Guns N' Roses

Can you feel  
Are those feelings real  
Look at your game, girl  
Look at your game, girl

What a mad delusion  
Living in that confusion  
Frustration and doubt  
Can you ever live without the game

1414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414144141414141414141414141414

Unimariu Tori

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT(two months later)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Alright, I'll admit it. As weird and as much of a conundrum as it is, it's fun to hang with Gaara… when he can. We actually get along pretty well and we have some random conversations (the last one on cookies).

I cooked once for all of them (Kankuro thanked me to nearly no end) and they really want me to cook for them all the time. I asked Temari why she wasn't allowed in the kitchen. She said the last thing she made was so burnt that they dropped it off the top of their house and it didn't break. Damn.

And now for something completely different (I love Monty Python stuff): I've almost mastered Mitsuri and Shido's special wind jitsus. They really are my bread and butter, since I can't really use my fans regularly (except in training). The moon is golden and the stars are grey. What a perfect night to eavesdrop.

I jump from roof to roof (still amazed at the fact I can do this like jumping rope), and I stop to stretch my arms and survey the area. Huh, red? I crouch down. Who is Gaara talking to? Hmmm, I could get in trouble for this, but I want to know. I'm nosey tonight. The person is in a dark brown cloak, tall, maybe male, and hooded. Hand Forms: Horse, dog, cow, sparrow.

"Extend Wind Jitsu Number One."

"—ere is she?" That's not Gaara. So it is a guy.

"What is your business with her?" Nosey, but I'll let it slide. I'm getting free info.

"She's not a Suna citizen, so it doesn't concern you." How does he know that? It's obvious that I'm not from here, but I could claim citizenship if I wanted to.

"You will not stir trouble in my city. Why do you need her?"

"A personal matter needs to be settled." Personal? I don't know this guy… the cloaked man throws shuriken at Gaara. That's so frigin' stupid. Kankuro told me stories about Gaara (especially between him and Lee a few years ago in the Chunin Exams). Gaara's near impossible to get to. A small wall of hardened sand blocks the sharp projectiles. He launches the wall at the other man.

"Channel Jitsu!"

He takes Gaara's hit but at least half the sand fell before it got to him. What did he do?! Gaara seems just as confused as I am. I drop my jitsu to think better. Alright, he said "channel". Channel goes someplace or leads off to another place and usually to a larger body of something. Did he move the chakura out of the attack? Where? Hand Forms: Horse, monkey, lotus, eagle.

"Extend Wind Jitsu Number Two." Shido told me if I concentrate enough, I can "see" charkura leftovers from attacks in the air. A good way of tracking. I press my energy to my eyes and see waves of energy above the two fighting men. Some of it is the hooded guy, but a lot of it is Gaara's; unused. It's too strong to be leftovers. Am I right?

This is bad. I was told that if you mold too much chakura, your body will overexert itself and shutoff, as in die, shutoff. Shit. That means that Gaara is using more chakura than he should. He has to amp a normal attack just to have the regular effect after being channeled and drained. He works harder each time. Great.

"Piercing Earth Jitsu!"

Gaara, blocks the attack of a rocky stalagmite, but some is peering threw the wall of sand. I have to stop this. This guy wants to talk to me or something.

I'm not gonna be able to block that with knives. He pulls the rock out of the sand and readies to hammer down again. I don't have a choice. I tug on my goggles and jump down between them while pulling out the full moon.

"Full Wind Jitsu!"

The barrier holds around Gaara and me, and the rock breaks up to harmless stones (compared to the huge rock from before). I snap the fan shut, letting the wind and stones drop.

"Hey, smart guy, last I checked attack a kage in his own town is not a good idea."

"So, you finally decided to come out." Did he know I was there all the time? I shrug while tightening my grip on full moon. He pulls back his hood. Why is he doing that?! He's giving us an i.d. now. He has dark brown hair, blackish eyes, and semi-pale skin.

"My name is Unimariu Tori, from the Hidden Rock Village."

"Ava."

"My sources told me you were an odd looking girl. Though you do look different, you seem more exotic than odd. Your cold air certainly adds to your looks." What the hell?! Did he just say e-e-…? I can't even think it. Keep calm, keep calm. Somehow.

"You're digressing. What do you want?"

"That," he says pointing to my fan, "and the others undoubtedly on your person." The third test.

"Why?"

"Power." I release a very unladylike snort.

"What a stupid reason." He responds with a smirk.

"Have a good evening, Ava. I just wanted to see your face," he says bowing in a slightly mocking manner, "See you around." Wha—? He throws a smoke bomb. Shit! Hand Forms: Horse, monkey, lotus, eagle.

"Extend Wind Jitsu Number Two."

I extend my senses as far as I can (which isn't much at the moment). Nothing. Damn it, I lost him. I really need to work on these jitsus. The smoke clears, leaving only Gaara and I. Sliding my fan away, I run my hand threw my bangs. Helping Gaara up (the last attack made him fall back in a dodge) I tug my goggles down. He wobbles a little so I keep my grip on his hand.

"You okay?" Why is he staring at me? Scratch that, he's glaring. I put his arm over my shoulders and help him walk towards his house. Way too much chakura molded and removed.

"What?"

"Who was he?"

"I don't know. He was certainly annoying."

"How does he know you?"

"I don't know."

"Is he family?"

"No."

"A friend?"

"Yeah, friends would randomly attack you like this."

"Is he a past boyfriend?"

"_No!_" Where the hell did that come from?!

"Why is he after you?"

"It's complicated."

"How, if you don't know him?"

"It just is. I'm freaked out that he knew who to attack to make me come out. It seems you were in the right place at the time." It'd be easier if he attack Shido or something for secrecy sake.

"What does he want with you?" I stop walking, and let my calves twitch in irritation. That's enough.

"Gaara, I never thought I'd actually have to say this to you, but shut up!" I've never seen him so flabbergasted.

(his house)

"Hey, do these doors swing in or out?" I can't remember 'cause it's really late. Late hours mean less brain function.

"In."

"Oh, good." Turing the knob and pushing (kicking) the door open, we stagger in. It's not that he's heavy (it may be part of it), but I'm carrying 720 pounds, him, _and_ his big ass gourd of heaviness. Oh yeah, and it's like twelve at night… or morning.

"Temari! Kankuro! Get down here!"

"Ow."

"Sorry, Gaara." Temari runs down, hair loose and in a large white t-shirt with Kankuro behind her in a shirt and boxers.

"What happened?" she asks a bit frantic.

"Nothing much, but help me get him to his room. I can't make it up the stairs without help." Kankuro grabs Gaara's other side and we walk up the stairs, Temari leading. She turns right at the top of the stairs and opens a door a little down the hallway. We move to his king size bed (it's really big). Kankuro removes his gourd and I (sorta) lay him on the pillows.

"Alright, you two. What happened?" she asks while flipping on the lights. I shrug. Answering that will not be fun, so let's avoid it as long as possible. The walls are a pale blue while his bed is black and red.

"A person is after Ava," Gaara says, trying to sit up. I push him back down.

"It's not a big deal. Besides that, it's late. We all could use some rest, especially Gaara from chakura exertion." I head towards the door only to have a thin tight strand of sand wrap around my wrist.

"You're going to answer my questions," he says with finality. Humph. Taking out akunai, I sever the strand and the grains falls off my wrist.

"You can't even hold chakura on me right now. You're going to get some rest." Kankuro grabs my upper arm, pressing my fan into my skin.

"You will answer, Ava," he says in a dead serious tone, no doubt taking note of the fan he can feel threw my sleeve. Great, I get the Serious Kankuroof Sand. I glare a bit at him. I can't get out of this. They're all too stubborn.

"Here's a deal: we all get some rest and I'll tell you what I can in the morning."

"You will spend the night in a guestroom here," the redhead commands. Is he serious? I lock eyes with him to see he is firm with this. Some old intensity is coming out again. No! I look to the floor and nod.

"I need to get some clothes and tell Shido where I am."

"I'll go with you," the puppeteer offers (commands... why are they commanding?! That's so annoying.). I tug my arm out of his grip and start down the stairs. I wait at the bottom as he comes down with a coat and shoes in his hands. We walk down the cool and quiet street to the shop door.

"Wait here; I'll only be a second."

"Don't run off, Ava," he warns.

"I have honesty and I stick to my word, jerk. Have faith, gees." I never try to go back on my word with someone I trust a bit, and I admit I trust him some. In my dark room, I grab a shirt and some sleep clothes and my IPod. I need it to sleep and for some reason, it hasn't died or lost any battery power. An oddity I'm not questioning. I quietly walk into Shido's room and softly poke him.

"Shido."

"What's wrong?"

"Can we talk in English?"

"Of course," he says in our language, sitting up some.

"Gaara ran into my third test. It's a man named Unimariu Tori and he's from the Hidden Rock Village. I used one of my fans to protect Gaara and now he wants me to spend the night in one of his guestrooms and answer his questions in the morning."

"What are you going to tell him?" Shido and I came to an agreement that if I had to tell someone, I would decide what is said.

"What I can and what I'm willing to say." In other words, I'm not entirely sure.

"Be safe."

"You too." I grip his shoulder. Somehow, saying these things and doing that one action has made things so serious. I'm not in training anymore.

I leave and lock the shop door behind me; carrying my bundle of clothes (my IPod is wrapped up inside it). I nod to him and we start to walk back. I just noticed something. Kankuro has light brown-red hair.

"You know, you look like a regular person without your make-up on."

"It's face paint."

"Whatever, Barbie Boy."


	15. Chapter 15

Sat. back. Here's something funny: the hurricane down south is my dog's name, Gustav. That doesn't mean that y'all can come and maul my little doggie. If you do, I'll kick all y'alls asses! In any case, interesting things will start to happen to Ava and the Sand siblings. As a trade off for annoying snippets of her past, you get a really, really long ch. The longest ever a the moment. Hate towards me may happen. I own nothing familiar.

15151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Broken Hearts, Torn up Letters, and the Story of a Lonely Girl by Lost Prophets

And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy  
Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone  
You'll regret it all  
Living behind your wall  
And you'll never fall in love  
If you don't fall in love

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better...

15151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

No way in hell!

A very high white ceiling. Wait, what? I sit up and look around the large room and balcony window doors. That's right, the third test showed up last night… Tori. Cool morning air chills my shoulders. I had to sleep in an undershirt. That's what I get for looking for clothes in the dark. I wrap up my headphones over my IPod and place them inside the bundle of yesterday's clothes. I rub my hand over my scarred shoulder blades and whole back, feeling the carved patterns, my other hand gripping the sheets.

Then, I was so weak and stupid; living in my own Matrix where I was invincible to an extent. How could I let The Six do this to me? These physical scars… and the mental ones. It's so hard for me to trust anyone, more now than before. All that pain and blood… the uncontrollable white vision… almost killing them and almost dying. _How could I let them do that?!_

Breath; calm down.

With a sigh, I get up and change my clothes. I make up the bed the best I can (it's pretty big and I'm used to small beds) and head down stairs. Let's make some breakfast. I pull some eggs and thin long ham slices out of the fridge. Setting a skillet and pan on the stove I turn on the heat. The thin pink slice sizzles on the hot black surface of the skillet. My hair feels like a rope of fuzziness since I left it in a braid.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? Are you even supposed to be up?"

"I'm fine." I hear Gaara pull a chair out at the table behind me. I fix his plate up (two over-easy eggs and a thin crisp slice of ham) and hand it to him. I wonder why he's always the first down here. I crack another egg for Temari's plate (sunny side up) and run my hands threw my messed up bangs. Oh great, I forgot a brush.

"Great."

"What?" I turn around, leaning on the counter to look at him and pick up the end of my braid.

"I forgot a brush. Ya figured after having hair this long for so many years, ya wouldn't forget it. But no, I do." He ghostly smiles at my blondeness while I turn back to the food.

"Somethin' shmells good."

"G'morning, Kankuro." He comes over and sticks his head on my shoulder (I've gotten used to this, so I don't flinch as much). I pat him on the head.

"This isn't yours. Go sit down."

"Aww," he says slinking to his chair.

"Good morning, everyone." Kankuro mutters something while I don't here Gaara answer (I assume he nodded).

"'Morning, Temari. Here, I just got done with your." I place it in front of her and she gives me a big smile. I lightly smile back.

"Alright, Kankuro, yours is next." He sleepily grins with his head on the table. I scramble eggs for both of us and hand him a soon finished plate (which he happily attacks). As I turn back I hear a light thunk.

Aw, naw man! Please, not another one! I grab the end of my braid and feel no rubber band. Looking behind me, I scope the broken piece of elastic.

"Damn, it happened again."

"What?" she asks, looking up from her plate. I hold up the dead band. I can't even fix this one; I already did five times. I fix my plate with one hand, the other undoing my messy braid. By the time I get back to the table, I've got it all the way undone, some hair falling in my face. Oh well, it was gonna fall out anyway. As I sit down and start eating, I slowly look up to Temari and Kankuro staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Kankuro says like he's been caught doing something wrong.

"It's just… we've never seen you with your hair down," the blonde says.

"Well, you just look… different," the elder brother adds.

"I look a lot different compared to everyone here." I think I might be the only other person (besides Shido, who you can't really see any shades of color in his hair or eyes anymore) who looks like this in the whole dimension.

I gather all the empty plates up and put them in the sink. The happy morning air is beginning to be smothered by a much more serious air. Here it comes. I sit back at the table, waiting for someone to say, "Who was that guy?" or "What happened?"

"Start explaining," Gaara commands. Close enough. My teeth lightly bite the inside of my mouth. I'll tell them only the minimum. I take out all four fans and open them.

"Let me start a little bit before I met y'all. When I was living in Konoha, I ran across two strange things. An old woman named Mitsuri and four fans. Neither of them is normal. These fans are actually weapons, made of metal, can lock into blades, and can perform certain wind jitsus. The one with a circle is a full moon and can create a barrier of air, which Gaara witnessed last night. The sickle can create a slice of air, the half can make small tornados, and the new can make the user completely undetected for ten seconds. I found these and Mitsuri started to teach me how to use them and fight with them. I have been… charged, I guess, with three tests, the third Gaara and I met last night. I already passed two."

"What do you mean, 'met'?" Kankuro asks.

"The third test is fighting someone who wants the fan for their own purpose. We met Unimariu Tori last night." Silence wafts around with the smell of breakfast. I need to leave for work and to get away from any more questions. I replace my fans in their holsters, my shirt hiding them well, and get up.

"I'm leaving for work." I pick up my clothes and walk out of their house. Wow, I've never told anyone so much about me at one time. At least it wasn't personal.

(Shido's)

"That's all you told them?"

"I don't think they'd buy the whole 'I'm from another dimension' idea." The old man nods as I scratch Kiki's (cat) ears. She's the only one we have today. There aren't a lot of desert kitties.

"This man worries me, Shido. If Gaara had problems with him, this Tori guy will cause a lot of damage around here. I really think I should leave. He'd follow me."

"The Kazekage can handle himself. He just needs to learn a little faster, or have a fast learner with him." Fast learner? Whoa, he doesn't mean that he wants me to—? No. No way. Not gonna happen. Kiki meows in dissatisfaction because I stopped the attention.

"Shido, you'd better not be suggesting what I think you are."

"See, my dear! You caught that immediately!" He only says "my dear" when he's trying to butter me up. It doesn't work.

"Shido."

"If all of them agree, you should live with the Sand sliblings! If your test attacks here, well you'd have to worry about me. You will not have to if you're with them." Live with them?! That's worse than what I thought. It won't happen. It simply won't.

"Shido."

"Yes?"

"You're crazy."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT(after dinner)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I can't believe it. My God, I never thought this would happen. They said yes. All three of them. Shido is such a traitor. Shido's basically fired me so I can train constantly. I'm sitting on the _same_ bed from this morning. By the way, I have a look of confusion and stupor on my face. Leaning forward, letting my hair fall around me, I grip my forehead.

This is so freakin' weird! Why?! Why are all of these people so _nice_?! My theories are shaking like a San Francisco quake. I have it all simple: One, people hate me. Two, I was never meant to have friends, family or loved ones. That simple. Depressing, but I have almost eighteen years of proof.

Why are these people treating me like… like a… friend? Can I even say friend? I don't know. I just don't understand. A light knock sounds from the door. I steel me face.

"Come in." Temari walks in and sits next to me on the bed.

"Hey, I was just checking on you. How are you?" I shrug and fiddle with my goggles. What can I say? You are defying natural law by being nice to me? No, she wouldn't understand. Not many would.

"Look, I know this is a bit odd for you since my brothers are…"

"Weird in their own way?"

"Yeah, but after you get to know them, they're okay."

"Thanks, Temari but that's not what's buggin' me."

"What is?"

"This whole third test bull is _my_ bull. I really think I should leave."

"Don't worry about us, Ava." I give her a skeptical look. "Give us some credit. We're _a lot_ tougher than we look."

That's true, but this is still my problem, not theirs. This jitsu that Tori can do, I learned from Shido, is a rare technique. Everyone thought that everyone who knew how to perform the technique was dead. That's all the more reason to leave.

"It's still my bullshit."

"It's ours, too." What? I glance at her, unable to hold my emotions back. "Come down stairs soon. I want to show you around so you won't get very lost." I usually only hung out in the office or kitchen. She gets up and leaves, shutting the door. I just don't get it.

TTTTTTTTTT(one month later)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I'm so bored. This must be the first time I've been this bored in months. I've done training (even extra gymnastics), helped at Shido's, though he closed shop around lunch 'cause there aren't any animals for some weird reason, and Temari's in Konoha on business (and visiting Shikamaru).

Kankuro's doing something at the city borders and Gaara's (surprise, surprise) doing paperwork. He must have a lot because I haven't seen him except at breakfast. He told me not to bug him, but this is ridicules.

I've even edited old writing! So, when all else fails or get's overused, I bake. Yeah, sad and cliché-ish, but it's this or destroy something for fun. I could think of a prank to pull on Kankuro.

Here I am in the kitchen, stirring a really big bowl of oatmeal raisin cookie dough. I made these from scratch because I'm bored. I love oatmeal cookies. If half the world was made of this stuff, I'd be happy. The other half would have to be milk. Shimmying plops of them on a cookie sheet, I take out the first done batch. Again, _bored_.

A month here and Kankuro says I'm God sent with food. I don't think so, but it's edible. Temari hit him with her large fan and one of mine (they're sharp), but she said she likes my food, too. I scrape off the hot cookies onto a large plate and put them on the island counter where some barstools are on the other side. Sliding the next batch in the oven, I hear a door slam, hard. Uh oh, what happened with Kankuro?

I turn to see him walk in, dropping his scrolls next to the table and coming to sit at the island counter. He looks really ticked off, muttering something about hating little kids. I get three glasses down from the cabinet and fill them with milk. I hand him one and slide the plate towards him, warning them they're hot. He takes one and starts to nibble while I wait for him to say something. …He's not gonna say anything, is he?

"What happened?"

"I had to deal with idiot Genin who don't have any form of intelligence and I had to do there jobs." I wince in sympathy. I'm a more competent ninja compared to this new bunch and I'm not even trained.

"Sorry, man. If ya brought me, I would a whopped 'em. I'm allowed to 'cause I won't get in trouble."

"Yeah, I know you would," he laughs and takes another bite of the cookie, "but then these wouldn't be here."

"Story of your life: which new girl is in your pants and what's in your stomach. You're such a guy." He gives me his cheeky grin and I shake my head. I put some cookies on a smaller plate and grab the second glass of milk.

"Where are you going with that?"

"Don't worry. I made another batch. This is for the redhead who hordes himself in his office all day." I travel up the stairs with no klutz moves (it's a miracle!) and somehow knock on the door.

"Enter." I quickly open the door and grab the glass before it became acquainted with my shirt and pants. Gaara shoots me an amused glance from the evil sheets of doom (paperwork).

"Ya know, sustenance is required daily." I slide some papers over and put the sugary food down. I sit in my usual chair in front of his desk. If he doesn't like them, I'll take them out (I've never made cookies for them yet).

"One: you need food and two: I got really bored. Kankuro's back, too. He better not eat all of those cookies."

Gaara finally looks at what I brought up and I swear his eyes get a little watery. Weird. He picks one up and eats it in three bites. He really is hungry. Looking at me he says, "Kankuro was right, you are God sent with food."

"You have eaten all day, so anything tastes good. Now I better check on the second batch."

"Second?"

"When I said bored, I meant _bored_. If I didn't make cookies, I'd find an anthill to terrorize. Don't work much longer, dude. You're eighteen! Have some fun, even _I _can do that."

Quickly walking out and shutting the door, I whack my head. Why do I talk so much when I talk to him? I feel like a spaz. Better go check on the last batch and beat Kankuro away from some of the cookies. I want one, too!

TTTTTTTT(night)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

This bed is so damn comfy. I really love it. The sheets are creamy white and the comforter is dark crimson with light red embroidered designs. This is the biggest bed I've ever slept in. So… sleepy…

TTTTTT(??)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mmm…what woke me up? My body is turned towards the window doors where white moon light filters the dark room. I slowly sit up, leaving my hot arms limp. Someone's in here. Inconspicuously, I slide new moon from my left leg. I shoot my armed hand to the intruder.

"Calm down, Ava." Gaara? I drop my hand and look at him threw partially opened eyes.

"What are you doing here? What's wrong? Why are you still dressed?" I sound really slurry and I talk a lot when I'm half asleep. I'm so sleepy.

"Sorry, I have a habit of wandering at night. I forgot you were in here." Bull. He showed me this room a month ago. I slide the fan back onto my leg.

"Go back to sleep."

"I'm an insomniac." …Oh.

"That sucks. Where you always one?"

"The original reason was because Shikaku would be physically released."

"Then, what's the problem? He's not in you anymore. Have you even tried to sleep?"

"His personality might take over me."

"Can you talk to him?"

"Yes."

"Then compromise. You need sleep. Without it, you'll die early." I fall back on the pillows.

"Compromise?"

"Yup." As time passes, I drift father to sleep.

"He's made an ultimatum."

"What is it?" I sound really slurry. Did I already think that? ...Meh.

"I don't think you want to know." I sit up and look at him to show I'm serious.

"Tell me."

"I'm not sure why he said this, but… he wants me to sleep in the same bed…with you." …H-huh?! What the hell is this demon thinking?! Gaara must be thinking something along those lines… then again I'm not in his head (thank God). Crazy frickin' demon.

"Why?" Please voice, don't crack.

"He said that your heart rate is very low and would… put me to… sleep," he tries to say in one sentence without wincing. I whack my forehead.

"Oh, duh. The best way for someone to get to sleep is by wrapping them in warm blankets and listening to a resting heart beat." Weird. I flop back down and curl on my right side while bunching up the blankets.

"I could care less." After a little, I hear him move to the other side of my bed and hear a low thunk (gourd) and fabric rustling. The bed shifts with new weight and I unfurl the blankets over him. He's nervous. I blindly search for his head. Ah ha! I put his hand on my throat for a pulse and start to drift off. What a weird dream.

TTTTTTTT(morning)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mmm. So warm and bright. This blanket is soooo warm and heavy. I drop my hand that is over my head on my chest and feel soft short hair. Hair? I open my eyes and see red hair. Red. Hair.

Oh my God. Gaara's head is resting on my (AHEM!) chest, one arm (wrapped tightly) on my hip and another next to my head. His right leg is between mine and his body is (happily?) pressed against me. One of my traitorous arms is around his neck. Okay, not gonna panic. Not—gonna—panic. Panic is bad.

…Even if he is only in his everyday pants…

OH GOD! How did this happen?! I thought last night was a diluted dream or something!

"He was right," he says muffled, "your heart beat was calm." I shakily gulp.

"D-did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly… yes."

"A-and?"

"I want to go back to sleep." Heh, heh, oh dear. I can feel my hands shaking on his neck and in his hair. He lifts up; only a few inches from my face, my arm limply around him while my hand still shaking.

"You're nervous." Yeah, well what would do in my position!? God, why do I have to notice how hot he is now?! Toned body, smooth skin—whoa mind! That's as far as you go!

"Well, I-I thought you coming h-here was a random dream." I'm so red! What is he doing?!

He leans closer to me; hovers closer… and closer, feeling his breath and making me semi-hyperventilate…, then he gets up and out of bed.

…What just happened? I have been that caught off guard in the last five years. I slowly get up, trying not to faint. Think of anything, but what just happened. I run my hand over my head. My hair is really tangled. Yes, a good start for distractions. I get up and stretch my arms down. My legs are cold. Oh right, I slept in a tank top and red shorts from sixth grade; my summer sleep clothes.

Wait! No, don't look, don't look, don't _look_! This morning is getting worse! Gah! I can feel him looking! At least my back is covered. I look over my shoulder to see his gaze stuck on me somewhere that's not my face. He's (unfortunately) seen me in a leotard. What's the big deal?

"Gaara." …

"Gaara."…

"Gaara!" He snaps out of his trance-y thingy. "You should leave so I can change." He nods (somehow he's already dressed) and gives us a wide birth and shuts the door. Okay, now.

I drop to my knees and start to hyperventilate, cupping my hands to my mouth. I feel like I've been in a room built for two hundred people with five hundred of 'em stuffed in there. What was that all about? Why did he get so close? He wasn't mad or anything and… why am I not mad? Flustered, yes, mad… no?


	16. Chapter 16

Sat

Sat. back with another ch.! Yay. Alright, what happened in the last ch. was much unexpected like I wanted it to be. This one will kind of be too, but remember, it's been a few months, and it's obvious that Gaara and Ava will not say anything about things they don't understand. Plus, all you Gaara fan girls, like me, hold down the panting, 'cuz seeing (or thinking) 'bout Gaara in our type of clothes is so awesome. I'm so happy I found this song! You guys may hate me at the end of this ch. In any case I own nothing familiar and I like bacon. I had some this morning and it was gooood! On wards!

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

This Is Me by Demi Lovato

I've always been the kind of girl  
that hid my face  
so afraid to tell the world  
what I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
right inside of me  
I'm gonna  
let it show  
it's time  
to let you know  
to let you know

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Nightly Gestures

Kunai clang against the side of her fan. Sweat shines on her face and I can feel it running down my back. We've been at it for three hours and I refuse to lose again. Temari's learned to keep her distance from me, which causes a big problem. A forte is close quarter fighting. I've learned to stay away from her fan swipes (they're filled with chakura and getting caught in that wind storm is bad).

We made a deal that I could only use two fans, instead of all four. Limiting my resources makes me think carefully about each weapon and possibilities. Now, I wish I didn't make it so hard on myself. This sucks. I chose full and new moons: straight defense. Needless to say, she's beaten me six times out of eight, and I'm really ticked off. I sprint to her, getting as close as I can to try something a little difficult and different.

"Full Wind Jitsu!"

I shove my barrier as far as it can to hit her. She jumps to the left and makes herself slightly airborne. Gotcha. Using the barrier as my little smokescreen, I launch myself too.

"New Wind Jitsu."

I use the gracious ten seconds to sprint towards where she landed (which isn't too far away). As soon as my ten seconds are up (I'm almost completely to her) she tries to dodge left again. Not this time, I'm too close. I meet her halfway; my fan blade ends the spar, nearing her throat.

"Gotcha." She laughs and says, "You're just too fast for me."

"Yeah, but you still beat the livin' daylights outta me. Three out of nine times is painful." She shrugs and laces a cocky smile through her lips.

"You wanna know a secret?" I slide my fan away, but keep my goggles on with a grin.

"Sure."

"I'm carrying eight hundred pounds on me all the time. That's what these bracelets and anklets are."

"Wow, how fast are you without them?"

"Never taken them off for a fight. I'm not adding any more. I think almost eight times my own weight is enough. I blame Lee for this."

"Hmm, well let's go wash up," she says, heading for the house. I follow, tugging my goggles down and wiping my forehead on the dirty sleeve. I really need a shower. I also need to nurse my bruised shoulder (I got a full swing of her the metal part of her fan. Ouch.).

"Yeah, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. I think I'll make dirty rice tonight."

"What's that?" I explain what the dish is as we walk up the stairs (evil things!). My legs really hurt at the moment (I got hit there, too). This is my fault, though. I told her to take me pretty serious. I told Kankuro that if we spared again, that he'd have to take me serious, too. He said he didn't want to do the splits again. I need good training here! We split to our respective rooms and I shut my door behind me.

I gather up my bath stuff and some sleep clothes and now my mind wanders back to what happened two weeks ago. Yeah, it's been two weeks since that… incident. The first week, Gaara and I have been sort of avoiding each other. It's difficult to do that at all, 'cause since that night, he's _slept in my room_! Kankuro and Temari don't know about this and I really don't think it's a good idea to tell them. God, I can hear them now.

Since he's been in my room, he hasn't done what he did the first night. Hovering closer, catching me off guard, and them staring at me like he's never seen a girl before (on an important side note: the summer sleep clothes are _never_ coming out again).

He apologized two days after, telling me that Shikaku took over his actions for entertainment, because the evil demon thinks it's funny to do that to him often. I don't know if this is true, but I like it a lot right now, so I blame Shikaku too. Gaara's saved us both the embarrassment (well, me really) by leaving before I wake up. My poor brain hurts. I shake my head and head out to a bathroom.

YYYYYYYYYYYYY(after dinner and night)YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

White moon light curls through the city, lightly wrapping it, and adding coolness to the lower temperature. Everything is still and tired; sleeping. The city breaths as slowly as I am, standing here on this balcony. What? Aw, hell. What a way to ruin my poetic thoughts.

"Hello, Tori."

"Hello, Ava." He jumps down from the roof. This isn't the first time he's done this visiting at random times. He's found me outside when I'm writing or practicing or just sitting on the roof. He's taunted me into trying to fight him, but I refuse to in a populated area. I also don't want anyone to interfere if a fight does break out in Suna. This is still my test.

"What do you want?"

"I can't have a nighttime conversation with you?"

"No. What do you want?" He leans on the balcony, a little too close to me and says, "I thought I would pay you a visit." I grip the railing tighter, some knuckles cracking from strain.

"You're annoying me."

"Good. Now, why don't you call me Unimariu? I can't call you by your last name since you didn't give me it."

"I have no last name. Leave, or else." He's brining me to that point where I want to take him to the middle of the desert and beat the hell out of him. He simply smirks and leaves. Hand Forms: Horse, monkey, lotus, eagle.

"Extend Wind Jitsu Number Two."… Nothing. I've been working on these and I've improved a lot. That's what happens when someone has a lot of time on their hands and training is the main form of entertainment. Releasing the jitsu, I heave a sigh. Tori is a whack job. I haven't told anyone of these taunting visits. They don't really seem important enough and he hasn't attacked me or anyone else in the city.

"Are you okay?" I look behind my shoulder at Gaara.

"Yeah, just thinking." He takes the place where Tori was a moment ago. I'd rather have him here than Tori any day. Crazy bastard. Gaara's wearing black sweats and a white wife beater (they don't call it that here, but that's what it looks like). We over look our view of the city.

I shouldn't stay here. Tori seems like the nutcase that would pull something on innocent people just to get me angry and fight. It'll be my fault for keeping everyone in danger by staying here. I'm used to being in some sort of danger all the time (look at Veronica, for God's sake). His jitsu really worries me and I don't even know if I can fight him in hand-to-hand. He'll easily drain my jitsus if I tried to use them. Besides that, I've gotten all the training I can in a controlled area. I need to _leave_. One small problem is my selfishness: I don't really want to leave.

"How was your day? I didn't see you very much." He shrugs and replies, "Paperwork and a few complaints. Nothing very note worthy. What did you do today?"

"Visited Shido, worked some with him, and spared with Temari. I really got my ass kicked."

"I watched some of that. You are improving a great deal." Wow, a real compliment. That's a first.

"Thanks." He walks back inside and I follow closing the doors. I tug the curtains somewhat closed. I'm gonna tell him I'm leaving Suna within the week. I have to.

"Gaara, I—" My foot gets caught on the curtains. Ack! Gonna fall!

Cool hands grasp me, one on my shoulder and the other on my hip. My head thumps lightly against warm cloth and my hands hold smooth shoulders. Oh God. My breath starts to become thick and fast. (Do. Not. Hyp-er-vent-i-late.)

My gaze (uncontrollably) travels from his chest, to his neck, to aquamarine pupil-less eyes. I swallow. All my surprise and unexplainable emotion rips past the remnants of my icy barrier. Aquamarine becomes soft and warm. My face slowly turns red, sending waves of embarrassment.

"S-s-sorry."

"I'm not," he gently says. Why does he always in control of his voice, and I'm not? Please, body, don't faint on me.

We drift closer and on instinct, I close my eyes. Soon, his warm lips connect with my hot ones. Explosion of smooth feelings rush from my mouth to my lungs and straight to my feet. My hands sprout their own will and slide around his smooth neck, pulling him closer. His now wrapped arm tightens around my hips and his other slides to my lower back, making my nerves tingle and my body unconsciously move upwards. I have no fear when he touches my back and I don't know why…I think I might faint. Breaking apart, his eyes are still warm but uncertain.

"You know, this is random, but how do at least one of your hands end up on my hips once a day?" I know it happens when we sleep. I woke up sometimes when he thought I was asleep and one hand was always there.

"They're just so grab-able," he says with a smile. My blush deepens. I can't believe _he_ just said _that_. This could be a problem. He's made it harder to leave.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT(one week later)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Is it necessary to say we've been avoiding each other as much as we can for the last week? Yes, yes it is. We haven't even really talked normally since that great, wonderful, knocked-me-to-my-knees, goddamn confusing… kiss. I've spent the last hour pacing in my room with a packed backpack of clothes and an old notebook I write in, trying to leave. I already told Shido I was leaving and he gave me a map. He doesn't know what happened (and he's not gonna find out!). I've left some other clothes, my school books and IPod to have a reason to come back.

The two elder siblings have been sensing our awkward tension, but haven't asked why. Kankuro made a joke by asking me if I had guy troubles. I gave a full on leave-me-alone glare. That stopped the questions for the week.

The result of my first kiss ended in humiliation, public and personal, emotional trauma and the scars etched on my back. So, it's only right I associate kissing and relationships with bloody and wretched trauma. I'm still waiting for something to happen and it has me on frayed ends. Maybe it won't come at all. I hope so. That's not going to change my decision, though. I readjust my back pack, slide the Suna symbol medallion in my pocket and knock on the office door that I've been standing in front of for about five minutes.

"Enter." I walk in, leaving the door opened. I don't care if the others hear this if they walk by. He looks quizzically at my pack. My teeth chew the inside of my mouth.

"I tried to tell you this last week, but… the balcony curtains made it more difficult to. I'm leaving Suna."

"Why?" he says rising from his chair.

"Because of Tori." He walks around the desk and comes to me, looking down at me. I don't break eye contact for the first time in a long time. He needs to understand that I'm serious.

"What did he do?"

"He exists. Our connection to each other makes everything around us dangerous. I wanted to leave when he first showed up. Now, I really need to." I'll be damned if he makes me say the other reasons why. It's not just the city and citizens I worry about. I'm not entirely sure why and I don't want to make a guess that I haven't thought over. He lets worry slip onto his face. Worry for…me? Naw, I must he hallucinating.

"I can take care of everyone in my city." He wants me to stay. My eyes find their familiar friend (the floor).

"I know that you can, but all fights must be prevented from happening in populated areas. I'm a constant bait." His arms wrap around me, one over my upper back and the other mid back; a protective embrace. I've never felt it, but I've seen it. This is so… _nice_. I grip the sides of his clothes and press my head to his shoulder. If I hug back, I won't walk out the door. Damn him for this.

"We can help you," he says.

"I know, but this is my test and I intend to pass it." I pull away some, kiss him on the forehead and walk out the open door.


	17. Chapter 17

Sat. back. My work is finally picking up, which means less update time, but I will try as hard as I can to post up some stuff. To let y'all know, there are only about… four or five ch.s left until this is done… sad I know, but I'll find something else to write eventually. This may be done by October or so. The last song choices here will really connect to the chapters and personalities of people. Sadly, it's not eighteen pages but 16 pages, but it's still pretty damn long! Anyway, yes, she did leave and she's not happy about it, as a few of you are not. In any case, things are _really_ gonna pick up in this ch. and the next one and then all shall be revealed! I own nothing familiar, sadly.

1717171717171717171717171717171717117171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Over And Over by Three Days Grace

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to

1717171717171717171717171717171717117171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Kaze Youkai

"Get back here Kaze Youkai and fight!" the biggest man of the groups yells some meters behind me. I'll fight all y'all sorry asses, but not back in that little village. I swear I can't get a decent bowl of beef ramen without being mauled by idiotic bounty hunters. I've run into a few that were challenges, but I obviously got away. I'm currently running through some marshy area with ten men chasing me. This place kinda feels like the climate in Louisiana. It feels good here.

Coming to a stop, my black cloak rushes into me (a little something I picked up) and I jump into trees, a hand size rock with me. Just in case, I use new moon to hide myself for the wonderful ten seconds it gives me. The men barrel into the clearing, looking around for me. I guess I should give them credit for common sense. They can't see me, which means I'm hiding. I flick my rock and whack the head of one of the guys.

"Ow!"

"Up there!" I jump in front of all of them, looking like (what I assume) is a black pile of cloth. This is gonna be like a bowling ally. Morons.

"You wanted to fight me, gentlemen." I pull up my goggles and pull my cowl back. They make squawking noises of surprise before they remember why they're bugging me.

A week after I left Suna, someone started a rumor about me being a notorious creature (demonic being) with magical and dangerous wind powers. That someone also said that many kages want my head on a platter for a wonderful amount of cash. Two days after my first encounter with a bounty hunter, I found out it was Tori that started that rumor, stupid bastard.

Two days after that we ran into each other (and I found out I am much better at hand-to-hand than he is) and I beat the livin' hell outta him. I recently beat him in a small fight as well. Snapping out half moon, I let loose a very small twister (about as high as my waist) and throw them against trees, thoroughly knocking them out. I pull my goggle s down and my cowl up and continue to walk. Man, I didn't even get my food! I'm hungry.

Thanks to Tori, I've had to try and be super discrete in order to do or get anything, like supplies and clothes. I had to buy some local clothes to blend in better and I found some useful spandex-y shirts and bottoms that act like my leotard. I seem to get into fights often thanks to that stupid rumor and it's easier to move in my leotard stuff than jeans. I miss wearing my jeans, though. Besides that, my looks make me stand out, my cloak doesn't help and neither does my anti-socialistic manner. This is why I could never be a ninja; attention finds me everywhere.

Where's the next big village at? There are more places to hide. Unfolding my map from my backpack, I scan the areas I've been (and written over in English my warnings and little bits of information). This thing is kinda my lifeline.

I'm here in Konwasa and the next place that's close is… Konoha. The leaf medallion sits warmly on my collar bone. Sakura and Tenten inspired this little trick. I bought medallions of each place I've been to. The big villages I can name are Grass, Rock (for the hell of it and finding stuff on Tori), Rain (I wasn't really liked there), and Sound (which was a _very_ short visit). I've been hassled less.

Gees, when was the last time I was in Konoha? Well, let's see. I've been here about… ten months so, it's been around a half a year or so. I think I should pay them a little visit. Maybe, I can glue Neji to a chair again. My lips pull a bit in a grin at that memory.

After all, Tori doesn't know about my connections. I dug up in the Rock village that he only knows that I lived in Suna for a few months, so he thinks I got the fans there. Eh? Speak of the 'effin problem.

"Tori, couldn't you find better people to fight me? Ya know, smarter ones?" He jumps down from the trees in front of me.

"What can I say, they're local."

"And you're still mad that I handed your ass to you the other day." I fold up my map and safely tuck it away. Suddenly, I'm slammed into a tree and my hand reflexively takes out a dagger.

"You shouldn't get so cocky," he says into my neck. Oh, not gonna barf. Easy stomach.

"Neither should you." The tip of my dagger is on the back of his neck. He grins and leans in closer.

"Ah, watch it." I push the tip of the trusted metal to emphasize. "Back away slowly." I don't want him to pull out a weapon on me this close. When were at arms length, I kick him in the chest and jump into the tree I was pinned against.

This whole invading-my-space thing has been going on for a while. He informed me the first time he found me outside of Suna(in the Mist country at the time) that he liked to "play" with his female prey. I told him that was a sick thing to say and to take that notion and shove it up all the way to China in my world. He didn't understand where China was, but he got the basic insult. I found that if I resist more, he hangs around to… find new ways to invade my space. I sit on a branch and dangle my crossed legs.

"I have a proposition for you. Frankly, I'm tired of this running around bit. The next place with decent food and medical care is Konoha. If I arrange an area to fight in, will you agree?" Wow where did that come from? I'm going on a limb thinner than the one I'm sitting on. How can I get this done? I'll have to ask Lady, but why would she agree to something this reckless, selfish, and dangerous to her own village?

"Why should I agree?"

"Because if you don't, I'll disappear with these fans." Alright, a bit of a bluff, but I'll try, if it means keeping others and my…friends safe. He seems to be contemplating this. I turn and lean against the trunk, waiting with crossed arms. He jumps up and nearly lays on me. Don't jump, don't jump. Any reaction sign will prolong him leaving… damn enforced habit of not moving!

"But do I _so_ enjoy our little encounters," he lightly hisses in my ear.

"If you keep this up, you'll lose the encounters _and_ the fans." Tori stills himself and leans back some.

"Besides, this is really beginning to tick me off." He lifts up a bit more and says, "As much as I enjoy these interactions, I want those fans."

"Do you agree?"

"I agree, _Wind Demon_."

"Get off before I kill you."

With that same obnoxious grin, he leaps off into the trees. I pull up my cowl. I wish he'd leap off into the abyss and make it better for everyone. Better yet, let Gaara mangle him. …Oh dear, I thought _that _again.

When I'm not running for bounty hunters or fighting Tori off, I often think back to everyone I left, both in Suna and Konoha. I think I disappeared from existence to them for the last three months. I've made no contact at all. Not even bad drawings to Sakura or Tenten.

Out of all the people I miss (even Shido, a fellow American and English speaker), I really miss Gaara. Why? The answer is sickeningly embarrassing. It's so bad that I turn red just thinking about it like I am now. Thank you dark hood over my head.

I miss more than hanging in his office or how he eats my cookies almost as fast as Kankuro, especially when he's been working all day and hasn't eaten. I miss watching him look over Suna, conversations about anything, and just being around him. All in all, I miss_ him_.

Of course, this hasn't been the first time I've thought of Gaaracausing massive pain to Tori for, as stupid and as high school girlish as this sounds, getting too close to me. He might still beat him to a little rock pulp even if he didn't know about these personal space invasions. That's what my deluded imagination likes to think.

Speaking of, my imagination (mixed with female teen hormones, damned little things) creates different situations where he saves me from Tori. I _never get saved_. What's worse is that I can pick out symptoms of lovesick person very easily (Tenten and Hinata are just a two examples), but I didn't even notice that… I have every last symptom.

I never thought it would happen, so I ignored all the screaming signs. That or I just never really saw them and maybe others did. Leaving made me realize that… I've fallen really, really, really hard. I'm so pathetic.

My brain wandered through scenarios, trying to find some logical answer. None of them make sense; they all end happily and with no major physical or mental pain (aka: normal and cliché). The pain I can handle and my mental health (I'm pretty sure) is already screwed up. The odd thing is, is that both of these worries have taken a backseat. My hopefulness is killing me and riding up front with me all the way.

Though I have recognized my may-haps delusion, the main question is now, does he feel the same? I may be very anti-social and don't react very well to people, but I know how people act to each other, whether I show it or not. Gaara, to say the least, doesn't exactly get it. Would he know what to react to? I know _what_ to react to, I just don't know _how_. Is it necessary to say I'm afraid of rejection?

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP(Konoha)PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was easy getting over the gates for some reason. No doubt Lady knows I'm here. It's hard to hide anything from that blonde woman. The forests are still as tall and beautiful as ever; full of life. I knock on Mitsuri's door.

She opens it and raises her cane yelling, "Who are you?!" I still have my cowl on.

"Hello to you too, Mitsuri." I pull my cowl back.

"Ava!" she yells, dropping her cane and pulling me into a tight hug, "Oh, I'm very pleased to see you! Shido gave word the day you left. Oh, you have grown so much since I saw you those many months ago!"

"Mitsuri?"

"Yes?"

"I can't really breathe."

"Sorry, dear. Come in and have some tea."

"Thank you." We go in; her house still smells of sweet ash and tea. The fireplace is empty. I smile a little.

"Want me to start a fire?"

"Would you, dear?" I remove my cloak and lay it on the arm of her couch. After setting up the fire (still using my fan to liven the spark) I go back to the table and sit. Pulling my black gi like tank top down some and tugging my blood red pants up, I lean back waiting for Mitsuri to sit after putting the kettle on. The sleeves got in the way of a quick fight, so my cloak acts like my shirt sleeves.

"How did I not hear you come into the village?" she asks setting the tea set out like always.

"I jumped the gate and avoided people."

"Then you are not here to pay a visit to an old woman or your friends."

"I'm 'fraid not. It's not my main purpose anyway. You should be one of the first people to hear this, besides Shido, whom I know you will tell. I made a compromise with my third test for a finally fight."

"Why here?"

"It was the closest place at the time of the agreement that I trust." She laughs some and the kettle whistles. She gets up and I make the tea leaves and sugar the way I used to during training here. We drink our tea in silence, just happy to see each other. I clean up the table for her and notice my cup has a lot of brown and black smears on it. I look at my hands.

"Wow, am I really that dirty?"

"Dear, you are much darker than before. I do not know if it is a tan or dirt." I sigh. Damn you Tori.

"Let's say my third test never gave me a good amount of time to sleep, eat, or bathe thanks to a rumor he started."

"Kaze Youkai?"

"Yup." She gives her hardy laugh and I can't help but glare a little. It's not nice to laugh. I'm deprived here! I'm so taking a shower uninterrupted, even if it kills me.

"I better leave." I grab my cloak, but Mitsuri's hand stops me from picking it up. I look at her bright brown eyes that are laced with urgency.

"Tell the Fifth Hokage to send one or two jounin here before you start the battle with your test." I nod.

"Don't worry. I'll do my best. After all, what else haveI got?" She releases me with a grandmother like smile. I can't help but give her a regular sized smile, with no blocking or resisting. Silent complements and thanks are passed between Mitsuri, my teacher, and I, her student. Walking out the door, I tug my cowl back up and head towards the Hokage office.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL(Office)LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Heh, the same guards are in front of the office doors. I take a deep breath and tug my cowl back.

"Hey guys, is Lady in?" They look pretty flabbergasted.

"Er, actually she's in with the Kazekage right now," the right one answers. Wh-what? Shit, I didn't count on him being here. Damn timing. He told me he makes trips here every six months or so. Why didn't I think of that before I opened my trap to Tori? This is a problem. If Gaara knows I'm here, not only will he want to help in my fight (aka: get hurt), but Tori will find a way to use him against me.

"Can you guys do me a favor? Don't tell the Kazekage I'm here. My being here is on a strict need-to-know basis, and neither he nor his siblings need to know that I'm here. It's really important, as in A rank mission important." And now I thank Tenten, Naruto, and Sakura for teaching me ninja lingo. Thank you very much. They exchange glances and nod.

"Thank you. You're really saving my tail here."

I run back down the hallway and climb a flight of stairs to wait for the Sand siblings to leave with my cowl up (just in case). Soon echoes of an opening door and voices bounce into my ears. I recognize Kankuro's thick tenor commenting on place to eat (typical), Temari's light alto voice listing off a few places and Gaara's raspy baritone muttering about needing to finish some paperwork (also typical). A stupid smile paints itself on my mouth.

Lately, I've decided that the three enforced habits don't have to be enforced all the time and I've lost a lot of my ice. The habits will never fully go away. I sound like an idiot overstepping my personal boundary when talking, but I can't help it now. I wait until they leave the stairwell and tug my cowl back, running my hands through my bangs. Breathe, you're not caught.

"Ava?"

Damn it. I look up to see a very surprised Naruto. I let out a ragged sigh. Of course I'd get caught.

"Sit down, dude and let me explain." He sits next to me as I explain what I can. I give him the run down on the fan thing, Tori, that I've been running around everywhere and about the bounty hunter thing. Apparently, Lady has heard of my fake alter ego. Oh joy. Now I have to tell her to not attack me by accident. I won't be able to get away from these people if I had to fight them seriously. I can trust Naruto with secrets. He has a lot of loyalty to people he considers friends (and surprisingly and shockingly he told me I'm his friend).

"You can't tell anyone I'm here, okay. It'll cause a huge ruckus."

"Alright, you have my word."

"Thanks. You're saving my skin. Ya know you're good at sneaking around. This place is full of echoes."

"What can I say? I'm just good like that," he says with that cocky fox grin. I punch him a bit in the arm and roll my eyes. Some things never change.

"You know, Ava, you're a lot happier. You don't seem so— distant." I shrug.

"And what about you? Beating an epiphany into Gaara all those years ago? Didn't see that comin'." He laughs and nods.

"Well, we are alike. We both have demons in us—"

"Say what? You too?"

"Yup, Kyuube. The difference between us was that he kept being alone. I was lucky to have my teachers and my teammates." Naruto was left alone and hated by his fellow villagers, too. That doesn't have to be said out loud. He might have known why when he was younger. Not gonna ask.

"Huh, guess so. Now I know why you want to become Hokage. That's a big ass in-your-face to Konoha." Grinning, he nods.

"No wonder the three of us get along so well. I just don't have a demon in me."

"What do you mean?" Giving a sad smile, I run my hand through my bangs. Should I tell him? He does kinda deserver to know more about me (and a whole lot of other people, too), even though what I have to tell isn't exactly pleasant. Well, he told me about his demon. I owe him also for keeping his mouth shut.

"Back… home, I guess you can call it, I was hated by everyone I ever met and I had no idea why. As I got older, I figured out that my eyes scared them. The whole saying where people can read the emotions in eyes was multiplied by about a hundred with me. It still is.

"My emotions looked so intense that they scared everyone. Hence forth, the goggles while I fight. Emotions are nearly uncontrollable in a fight. Everything was at such a bad point at one time that I killed two people when I was eleven. I learned to never _ever_ do that again. Kinda creepy, huh?" Gees, I said a lot. Glancing at him… oh, no. I said too much, didn't I? Shit.

"Wow, that was really unexpected." I flinch out of shame and fear.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologies. Things happen and you stopped killing people, right?" he says while placing his hand on my shoulder (I wince a little). Nodding slowly, I get up and stretch my arms, ending the conversation.

"I'm gonna go talk to Lady. I'll see you around." We bump knuckles and I walk do the cleared hallway and nod to the two guards.

"Yes?" Shizune asks, poking her head out the door. She looks at me and her jaw drops a little. No shame, no shame.

"Hi, Shizune. Is Lady busy? I need to talk to her." She nods dumbly and lets me in. Lady's sitting behind her desk with a cup of sake and is gazing out her window.

"Drinking on the job, Lady? Can't you get fired for that?" She looks at me (stunned for a second) and then smirks. I half grin back. Yeah, she knew I was in the village.

"Well, well, well. Ava, where the hell have you been for the last three months?" she asks and slams the alcohol down in a shot. I shrug. Traveling tales are going to be saved for later.

"Around, but I'm here business with you." We sit down (I love that she takes me seriously) and I explain the rumor, agreement that Tori and I made and ask if there is an area around away from people we could use and if she'll send to jounin to Mitsuri's house (after I explained who she is and where she is).

"I can find some other place i—"

"Don't be stupid. Of course I'll let you use an area here," Lady interrupts and leans back on the couch in thought, "You could use Area Forty-Four, the Forest of Death, since no Chunin Exams are taking place right now."

"The Forest of _what_?" Come on, they can't be that cliché, can they? She grins at me. Apparently, they can. Ridicules ninja people. Find better names for evil places of pain!

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm here and having a major fight. I don't want interferences." Such as the Sand siblings discovering I'm here, or Sakura, or Tenten, Lee, or Gai. That would be very bad. I'm not sure if Neji will really care. Naruto… I don't know what to think about him. He may come. I didn't tell him not to, and I should have.

"I'm going to tell a few trusted people to get you to the hospital," she says with finality. I nod. Two reasons to agree: 1. Do I really want to fight Lady on this or nearly anything for that matter? No, no I don't. 2. I know I'll need to go to the (twitch) hospital after the fight. Hell, I don't really have a plan on how to fight Tori, so I won't come out of this unscathed to say the very least.

Bowing to the two ladies, I leave and decide to wander down the late night and empty market streets of the village (with my cowl back up). The streets are quiet and calming down after another busying day. Hey, that's the fruit stand where I first hyperventilated with Sakura and Tenten. They completely freaked out, thinking I had some major medical condition. I sigh. They're going to be so mad at me for not telling them I'm here and fighting.

My feet finally take me back to Mitsuri's forest and to the weapons shack. Gently pushing back the bamboo flap, I watch the same grey puff prance up in the air. My tennis shoe prints are still here from before, lightly dusted over. This place is like a slow moving snow storm; soon my tracks will be covered. I walk next to my original prints to the case.

God, what am I gonna do? Tori'll channel any jistu I use and he's physically stronger than me (I'm pretty sure he is). My only real plan is my agility and flexibility. That has saved me a lot in most fights, but some other ones called for some of my less polished skills, such as running on trees or buildings using chakura. I still fall down sometimes.

Even if I do have an unmeasured amount speed, my body is used to this constant weight and I've never taken off these weights. Temari told me that after the Chunin fight with Gaara, Lee was so torn up that Lady had to do a really risky operation on his legs. I have these weights on my arms too. My minimum is twenty off of each limb, but my maximum is sixty off of each. So far, that's all I got.

"Hello Ava."

"Hello Tori. I have a scheduled place and time. Ten A.M., tomorrow, in the Forest of… Death."

"Fitting, don't you think?" he says into my neck and starts to wrap his arms around me. No more of this. His left wrist meets the opened sickle moon and his right wrist meets the opened full moon.

"The only physical contact we'll make is through punches and nothing more."

"You take the fun out of everything.

"Yup, I'm a cold hearted bitch like that. Now, go."

"What's this?" he asks walking around me, "The latest case of the four fans?" His hand reaches out, but I grab his throat (dropping full moon to the floor), fingers around the esophagus. I push down and pinch a little around the muscle to show I'm not kidding. My blue eyes lock onto his brown.

"_You_ have not right to touch _that_. _Get out_." He looks shocked and leaves with a fake smirk on. I let some anger in my eyes then. At least that still works on people here. For a little, I thought I was normal. Scooping up full, I head back to my old apartment. Tori's prints walk around my new ones and my original ones. Lady's letting me use it and I didn't have time to give the key back last time I was here.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL(my old place)LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hello, shower, I've missed you! I scrub myself head to foot, letting the light warm suds slide down and off. Yes! I love showers! Especially when you don't have to worry about being robbed or attacked. Showers, showers, I love showers. Okay, that's enough. I'm starting to scare myself.

Cutting off the water, I dry off and dress for the night. I can sleep without my leotard like shirt and pants tonight, thank God. That stuff gets stuck everywhere you can imagine. Here I don't have to worry so much about waking up in a fight. Tonight, just a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. I brush my teeth and my hair. A wind jitsu is so much better than a blow-dryer. It doesn't burn. My now dry (and slightly puffed) hair sways lightly with the created wind. All dry.

I re-strap my fans in place and gather up my dirty clothes. I really need to do laundry. I'm running out of clean clothes. My hand reaches for the knob, but my stomach jolts in warning. Is someone on the other side? My clothes drop to the floor. I could be paranoid, but Konoha is still a ninja village and shit happens a lot. Hand Forms: Horse, dog, cow, sparrow.

"Extend Wind Jitsu Number One."

Pressing my energy to the door, I hear some shuffling clothes and the taping of shoes. Someone's walking in my room. Is it Tori? Would he break our agreement or come to "visit"? Either is possible. He may have followed me back.

Then again, it could be someone else. But only four people know I'm here, excluding the guards at the office doors. Lady wouldn't come here herself, and there's not much of a reason to send anyone. Naruto? Naw, he would have knocked and left if I didn't hear him, or he would have stayed until I heard him. I pull a dagger out. No ninjitsu here; I'll wreck the place. Pushing the pile of clothes behind me, I breathe deeply of the steamy air and open the door, poised for attack.

"Calm down, Ava."

Gaara?!


	18. Chapter 18

Sat. back. Sorry about the really late-ish posting. The website is giving me problems again and is making me mad. So, major action and fluff today for you! I'm using a lot of Three Days Grace stuff, but I love them and it fits. I know that I was a little evil leaving the last ch. the way I did, but hey I was tired (still am) and it was all ready too long. This is really long. I own nothing familiar, sadly.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

1818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

_This_ is why I never told anyone

His heads is turned to me while his body is turned to the window. I must have really missed him to notice something like that. Metal clatters to the floor and air brushes the inside of my mouth. My heart and stomach jump and twist with so many different emotions: anxiety, astonishment, happiness, slight anger, and excitement mixed with nervousness. Oh, I dropped my dagger and I should probably close my mouth.

"G-gaara, why are you… how did you… who told you I was here?"

"Lady Tsunade."

Lady's words replay. "A few trusted people" huh? I snatch up my dagger and place it back in its holster. Walking past him, I place it on the nightstand. What are we supposed to say? I left with things still up in the air with the kiss and all. Why did he come here? I wanted to avoid this awkwardness as long as I could, even if I did want to see him. At least we're away from the others. I can hear all the prodding questions from his siblings and Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten.

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he retorts in an emotionless voice. He doesn't know what to do either.

"If you talked to Lady, then you don't need to ask that."

"Were you going to tell anyone?"

"Besides Lady and Mitsuri, no."

"Why?"

"Tori doesn't know all of my connections. I'm afraid he'll use my friends against me if they know that I'm here."

"Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"You, Temari, and Kankuro may know about Tori, but I know that y'all would help, even if I didn't ask for it. My test, remember? I want everyone to stay out of it."

"…Why are you keeping secrets from me? I've told you a good deal of things I wouldn't tell anyone." That's true. Shikaku, slight obsession with cookies, slight fear of water, not knowing a lot of things related to girls and he didn't want to ask his brother so I told him what I could (or what decency would allow me at times).

"Would you tell me if you were going off to a big fight where there's a possibility that you won't come back?"

"No."

"Then treat this the same, because it is."

"No, it isn't. I have been taking care of myself in fights all the time. You can't."

I whirl to look at him, letting angry straight in my eyes. I hate being called too weak to fend for myself.

"I can't?! Don't you _dare_ give me that bullshit! I've been taking care of myself in fights just as long as you have, even if they weren't as extreme as yours! I may not be a trained ninja or some shit like that, but don't assume that death and hate is something I'm not used to."

"You're just…" he starts, but sighs while running his hand over his head. I cross my arms, ready to make my point.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look, you know. The last three months have taught me a great deal of things. Fighting Tori will be tough, but let God damn me, no one else is fighting him or fighting for me."

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he mummers, looking at the floor. Wait, I usually do that. He's trying to avoid something.

"Why would you or anyone else care? Until I came here, no one ever has. Why?" I drop my arms. My point was made, I guess.

"When you left, I realized something. You're just… important to me and I'm not sure why. You're important to me like my brother and sister, but on a different level that I don't really understand," he says and pulls me into a protective hug, "I… I really missed you." Oh God. I let myself pull him in tighter and closer, hugging him like I would have in his office three months ago before I left.

"I didn't tell you, Gaara, or anyone else for that matter, because I don't want you to get hurt from my problem. You're… important to me too, silly." Pulling me tighter and pressing his face further in my hair he asks, "Why do you care about me?"

I know what he means by this. It could have so many final meanings, but I need to know if he means on a… I suppose the best word is dating level.

"I don't know. I admit that I… care for you, but… well, do you care… for me... that _way_?" Here it comes, what I've been hoping and dreading for a long time: his answer. I don't know if I can handle this. I know I'm experienced in this type of pain, if only a little, but my hopefulness may actually kill me. He could say no. He might say that he doesn't think past a friendship relationship. That can be on different level than siblings. He may say that I've had the wrong idea the entire time, humiliating myself.

"More than either of us could ever know," he whispers into my ear. I stop breathing.

He cares. A warm sliver of liquid slides down my face. Inhale. No has ever cared. Not my parents, not Veronica, not Howard, not Clairece, not my soccer coach, not my gymnastic coach, not Sage. He _cares_.

A racking sob creaks out of my body. Alarming the red head, he looks at me with a worried look. Pain, fear, and slight rejection are also etched over his face. I give him the biggest, brightest, stupidest smile I ever made in the last seven years. I hug him.

"I'll tell you a secret. I've always been alone since I could remember. My own family didn't want me and my adopted family didn't either. I never even had a friend in my country." I sound so pathetic right now, but I don't care because he cares about me. He wipes my face with a soft, small smile.

"You want to know something funny?" he asks, "I haven't been able to sleep since you've left." I snort a laugh and grin a bit.

"Who am I to deprive sleep since I sleep-in any chance I get? You're welcomed here."

"The bed is a bit small."

"Oh please, I knew you woke up before me to save us both awkward moments. We're both clingy sleepers."

Oh shit. I can't believe I just said that out loud. That wasn't supposed to come out! I've thought it, yeah, but I've never said it out loud. Great, another one of those stupid moments where you really like a guy and say exactly what's on your mind (him) before you can stop yourself. He looks at me with amusement.

"Shuddup." I pull the blanket and sheets back, sit down and beckon him to sit with me. He unhooks his gourd and sits next to me.

"What have you been doing the last three months?" He tells me that the bad genin group has gotten better, making it easier on Kankuro. Also, country relations have gotten better. He says they all miss my cooking and he really misses my cookies. So his eyes did get watery that one time.

I tell him of all the places I've been to, editing some adventures at the inns (almost getting robbed in the bathhouse more than once) and the run-ins with Tori (very edited). I also tell him that I miss hanging out with them in their huge house/office.

"Oh, here's something. Have you heard about the Kaze Youkai and her bounty?"

"Yes."

"Please don't attack her. Tori started that rumor about me to flush me out of villages faster."

"That's you?"

"The only thing that's accurate about that rumor is the description is my hair and wind jitsus. I've already beat the hell outta Tori for starting that rumor." I look at the clock hanging on the wall. Wow, we've been talking for three hours. That's a record for me. It's probably one for him too.

"You need some sleep," he says, holding a lock of my hair. Every so often while we were talking he'd finger my hair. He said that he was skeptical of the color before. I nod. He gets up and I slide under the blanket. He removes his shoes, sliding them under the bed, and unclips his jacket.

Instead of the black tank top like last time, he has (holy hell) and fishnet shirt on. I can't help but stare (who wouldn't!?) at the mesh stretched over his well toned chest and stomach with pale smooth skin that looks rock hard. He removes it.

Down imagination, down! He looks at me and I shoot my head to the window, turning very red (damn hormones with little ninja swords). I push myself close to the wall and window while he slides in. Easy, heart. Please stop attacking my ribs, it really hurts. He pulls me closer to him, his arms over mine.

"I owe you something," he mutters into my neck. He (somehow) dips me in his arms and lightly plants a kiss on my forehead. He just…!

"No one has done that to me, except you. By the sounds of it, no one has done that to you, too." I shake my head and he pulls me in tighter. For the first time in months, I sleep soundly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT(morning)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mmm. What is my leg stretched over? Wait, before I open my eyes and make it worse, let's recap. Oh my…! I _cried_?! In front of _Gaara_?! Oh that's so friggin' brilliant. Utter self-humiliation. Yay. Then, he and mesh top… yeah let's not think about that. And that really stupid comment about being clingy sleepers, even if it was true. Gah. Time to deal with this awkwardness. Lord knows that I always need an awkward moment in the morning.

I open my eyes and come face to neck (Gaara). Keep. Heart. Rate. Calm. How did this happen? Oh yeah, a small bed and my big mouth. My leg is strewn over his waist and my arm is over his chest (he's on his back). One of his arms is under my waist while the other is on my… thigh that's over his… waist. Please don't wake up, please don't wake up. His arm tightens. Aw, hell.

"How did you get you're leg up there?" he asks, still sleepy.

"Gymnastics calls for flexibility. Not to mention I've been doing it for fifteen years."

"Makes a man think," he says, smirking a Kankuro Smirk. I pinch is arm. That's his brother's influence. I lift up and feel something grainy run down my back.

"What's this?"

"My sand armor must have automatically spread over." That's sweet and kinda creepy at the same time… oh well.

"You have this stuff on all the time?"

"Usually. Though, I could say the same thing for your bracelets and anklets."

"They're weights, dude. I'm carrying eight hundred pounds on me. If I take them off my muscles will be shredded." I gingerly get up and do my best to get off without falling or touching him too much. The clock says eight-thirty. Good, I have time to change and stretch before I go. Kneeling down, I snatch my backpack and head to the bathroom (purposely avoiding eye contact).

Unzipping my bag, I fish out my last pair of clean stretchy undershirt with long sleeves and pants stuff and a clean pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt. After getting everything on, I notice that my shirt has bloodstains on it. Oh wait, this is the shirt I wore in a bar fight before I went to Konwasa. I punched that guy really hard, but he deserved it. I taught him not to steal my drink. Tugging off the stained shirt, I dig through my bag to find that I'm missing my clean forest green shirt. Damn, where is it? Maybe it's under my bed.

I walk out and head straight to my bed. Getting down on my hands and knees I look and (ah, ha!) see it kinda shoved near the back. Laying on my stomach, I shimmy under the bed a bit and grab the sleeveless shirt. Coming back out, I dust it off and inspect it. Yep, my last clean one.

Suddenly, I feel like I'm being watched. I look up to Gaara (I'm still sitting on the floor) giving me a strange look that's mixed with amusement. Whoa! I know that look! That's the staring look that guys give girls when they're not looking. Why is he… oh no. My undershirt. My skin turns red and so does his. Ha, I can see him blushing! Oh wow, right time to get up. I walk back into the bathroom, but don't bother to close the door.

Tying on my shirt (gi-like shirt, remember), I brush my teeth and try to fight with my hair. I hear him get his clothes on and walk towards the bathroom. By now, I'm about halfway done with my hair. Damn thing is too thick and I'm on my second to last rubber band. Pulling it up into a high ponytail, I break my hair into three large locks; I tightly pull my hair into a braid. This is the easy part; I can do this walking and know it'll come out looking okay.

"How can you do that so fast?" he asks, leaning on the doorframe. His jacket isn't clipped, so the (hot) mesh is there for all (me) to see. Answer quickly! Don't you dare drool!

"Years of practice." Ruffling my bangs, I lightly brush past him. Okay, the contact was kind of on purpose. Only I know that, so there. The clock says nine-fifteen. Gees, that took forever. Oh well, I can use fifteen minutes to stretch. I do very basic stretches that I do for soccer, making sure to really get my arms and parts of my back. I easily slide down into an American stretch and place my hands on my front foot, pulling hard. I reverse the split and pull with the other foot.

I push back as far as I can, reverse my legs and push back again. Changing the split to a straddle, I place my hands at the end of one foot and pull; I do the same to the other foot. Then, I reach down the center and push my body as close as I can to the floor, stretching the inside of my thighs.

Pulling my legs under me and sitting on them, I lie backwards and let my muscles stretch them selves out. Alright, last bit. I get up and head to a wall. I place my leg on it above my head and lean into the wall as far as I can. I do the same for the other. Okay, all done and I feel like loose jelly. For good measure, I backbend (stretching out my stomach muscles) and slowly bring myself into a handstand and lean my legs parallel to my body so I land on my feet; like a slow motion flip. All good.

"Wow." I jump in the air like another five year old. I forgot he was there. He's sitting on my bed all clipped up and with his shoes on. I shrug. It's not a big deal. I usually got third or second place in competitions (ironically, I didn't display enough emotion in performances). It's nine-thirty. I grab my cloak and my pouch of ninja weapons.

"Time to go." I walk to the door and exit with Gaara behind me. I lock it, though I don't think people will want my dirty clothes and map they can't read.

"I have to meet Lady Tsunade at her office," he says behind me. I nod and pocket my key. He gently turns me around and lifts my face to meet his eyes. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to.

Be careful. Remember that I care for you. Don't do anything stupid. Watch your back. Come back alive. That's what he's saying.

Slowly he leans in and I lift myself to meet him halfway. His soft lips carefully connect with mine, as though he's afraid I'll disappear. I'm not going anywhere. I pull him closer by my hands, gently tugging him closer by his neck. One hand lands on my hip and his arm places itself on the length on of back; the elbow at the lower part and his hand between my shoulder blades, pushing me in to him more. This is still so amazing. We break and I smile at him, running my hand in his hair. Don't worry, I'll be fine.

"I promise." I let him go and jump onto the roof, running towards the Forest of Death. It's time to end this. Tori will lose.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP(Area 44)PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Everything is still, sensing the tenseness of two people ready to fight. All the birds are still and waiting in their nests. Bugs have stopped trying to find food; the wind doesn't blow. Even the near by stream is quiet. With my cowl up, I sit in a tree, waiting, itching to remove my weights. No more running around. I've had it. I jump down into the large clearing. Lady and who ever else she brought is with her in the trees above us. Hand Forms: Horse, dog, cow, sparrow.

"Extend Jitsu Number One."

"—is that, Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto. I kinda figured he'd be here either way.

"That's Ava." Neji?! Oh great.

"Why is she wearing a dark cloak?" Sakura?! Shit, who did Lady bring? Everyone I tried to avoid?

"She is the Kaze Youkai. The man she's fighting started that rumor about her." Gaara.

"That's her?" Kankuro? That means that Temari's there too. Damn it.

"She must have had it rough the last few months. That's probably why she's wearing a cloak." Tenten.

"But she has strived with her low youthful spirit." Lee. Maybe Gai is there too. So, everyone I've been trying to avoid is up there watching this whole thing. Great, just 'effin' great. Thanks a lot, Lady. Hand Forms: Horse, monkey, lotus, eagle.

"Extend Wind Jitsu Number Two." Where are you, Tori? I scan the area for his familiar shape. There he is, up at the left hand side.

"Come on out, Tori! I know you're hiding up in the left cluster of trees!" He jumps down, his own cowl up, and walks to face me in the middle of the clearing.

"You have friends," he says with an annoyed sneer.

"I didn't invite them. It doesn't matter; they won't interfere. This is between you, me, and the fans." I hope they won't. If they do, I'm gonna chew them out so much after this.

"You're right," he says with a smirk, "Let's have a true battle." Pull out all the stops. Untying my cloak, I throw it to the side. I unclip eighty pounds from my body and let them drop with a thick thunk and gently slide my goggles on, the band snuggly under my braid. He glances at the weights, understanding what they are. He pulls off his cloak and pulls out two kunai. I slide one of my own into my hand.

So it begins.

We rush at each other, making swipes at open places, cutting only a little bit of cloth. My limbs are a lot faster, but he can keep up with me. He parries off one of my slashes and dips in to me, trying to get past my ring of defense. Not gonna happen. I deliver a high kick to his chin before he sees it coming, making him stumble back a few good steps. That's all I need.

I sprint and bend around his back. Once we're back to back, I slip my right leg around his and pull down while turning to punch him. My fist connects, leaving a wonderful bruise on his face. Not gonna stop. I twist around the hooked leg and snap him with a left hook. Still twisting, I slam my knuckles into his lower back where the hips nerves allow people to move. He buckles a little as I release him. Good start. Oh, no he's doing hand signs.

"Piercing Earth Jitsu!" I bend backwards to avoid the spike of rock, but I get hit with the brunt of flat part of the rock. It sends me flying a bit, but I roll to my feet. Never stay down long, more shit can happen that way. Ow, that hit my ribs and nose at the same time. He throws shuriken at me and I dodge out of the way (somehow without falling down) and I throw three kunai at him. I hit him, but he puffs! Shit, a clone. Hand Forms: Horse, dog, cow, sparrow.

"Extend Wind Jitsu Number One!" I spread my hearing and close my eyes, ignoring the few comments from my little peanut gallery in the trees, waiting for him to move. I hear a twig crack. There! I snap open a fan, my eyes still closed.

"Sickle Wind Jitsu!"

I add a bit of power into this one.

"Channel Jitsu!"

I hear him jump out of my downgraded attack, completely unharmed. Damn. He runs back into the clearing and I drop my hearing jitsu.

"Come now, Ava. Try to be a little more creative," he says with a huge grin. Cocky bastard. Fine, he wants my creativity, he'll get it. Putting sickle away, I pull out full. I take out five kunai, throw them at him.

"Full Wind Jitsu!"

My shield rockets the projectiles much faster than I threw them and three out of five hit him (he dodged the other two), one in the leg and two in his right arm. I hit the real thing this time. He pulls out the weapons with a sickening grin, letting the bloody metallic interments drop to the ground. Suddenly, he throws a smoke bomb around him. Hand Forms: Horse, monkey, lotus, eagle.

"Extend Winds Jitsu Number Two!"

He's not in the smoke! Where, where, where,—behind! His fist slams my spine, another to my neck, to my shoulder blade, to where my one of kidneys is at (that one really hurt), and finally a kunai stabbed in the side of my stomach. Gah, that's bad! I grab some kind of fabric and head butt him hard in the face. We stumble away from each other, him clutching his very bloody nose, me pulling out the really bloody kunai. Now! I pull out sickle. It's dangerous hitting a target this close to me, but I many not get this chance again.

"Sickle Wind Jitsu!"

He moves somehow halfway from the attack (I compressed it as much as I could) and it only cut into his arm socket. Good, it inhibits his movement. He does hand signs I've never seen him do before. This could be bad.

"Body Channel Jitsu."

He grabs onto my shoulders in a bloody grip. I can feel my chakura and energy draining. Shit! No, get away! I struggle and suffice with biting his most injured hand. He lets go and I give him an uppercut in the stomach.

"It doesn't matter," he hoarsely whispers in my ear while bent over my punch, "I have enough now." Enough for what? I don't have time to verbalize by question. He grabs my shirt and slams me hard in the ground. My stomach wound is burning and bleeding more thanks to this slam.

"Earthen Tomb!"

Rock encases me, turning my world dark. Tomb. He said tomb. I hate graveyards. I hate dead things. I hate thinking about it. He just put me in a tomb. I start to hyperventilate. Getting up, I feel along the walls, hoping for some kind of crack, crevasse, anything to let me out. The walls move in, collapsing down on me slowly. It's just like a bad movie where people get stuck between two walls that are closing in on them with no way out.

Calm down and think. I need to think. My shield won't hold up to this thing for very long. I knock on the stone. It sounds really solid. That's bad. If it's as thick as that boulder I cut at Mitsuri's, then I could cut it. There's always a chance that it's too thick. Hand Forms: Horse, monkey, lotus, eagle.

"Extend Winds Jitsu Number Two!"

I feel no wind currents anywhere but I can feel the chakura remnants inside here. Shit, it's strong all around. The space is getting smaller. I don't have a choice. Pulling out half moon, I position myself in what Mitsuri calls the fan fight scorpion stance: one arm bent over my head and the other defensively in front of me. Here we go.

"One-Fourth New Wind Jitsu!"

I swipe sickle first and then half right after it in a pivot, adding to the slice of wind and amplifying it twenty fold, breaking threw my would-be tomb. I walk out of the crumbling structure and take the fan fighter scorpion stance again. He wants to put me in a tomb; he'll have to do a hell of a lot better. By his expression, the fact that I know how to amplify my attacks is new to him. He glares harshly. Dropping to the ground, he performs incredibly fast hand signs and slams his hands on the ground.

"Ultimate Earth Jitsu!"

A huge stalagmite of rock comes at me like a hell hound. I think I can cut this and get it out of the way.

"One-Fourth New Wind Jitsu!"

"Channel Jitsu!"

More than half of my chakura leaves my attack and only chips some of the propelled rock. Fuck! Dropping my sickle, I snatch full out.

"Full Wind Jitsu!"

The rock meets my barrier, but it's too much mass. I struggle and shake to keep my barrier up. It's gonna fall! My feet are pushed back by the force, and I hit a tree. It'll skewer me! I can't launch an attack at him without dropping my barrier.

Suddenly, two large sand tentacles slam into the rock, and pierces it threw a tree. Gaara?! Tori and I look at a very pissed off Gaara. I told him to stay out of it! I'm thankful for the help, but he doesn't know all the things Tori can do!

"So much for staying out of the fight, huh Ava?" Tori rhetorically asks as he brings up a regular sized stalagmite (for him anyway) and sticks a sutra thing on it. Oh, no. I know what that is. Nothing can stop that rock now. That paper sucks all chakura out of anything it touches. He launches it at Gaara. The red head brings up a wall of sand. I sprint to him. Make it, make it, make it! I never got to tell him that I lo—!

I get to him (yes!) just as the rock breaks through the sand. Grabbing his shoulders, I push him back while he tries to put up another wall of sand that's easily broken through. I aim a dagger at the paper the best I can while still moving away from the rock. I don't know if it hit it.

He puts up another wall and the rock stops short. I feel the tip of it pierce my back. Everything stops. No breath, no sound, no feeling. Like the ricochet of a gun, the pain slams into my lung and spreads over my whole back, making all of my scars hurt, as though they were ripped open.

I take a deep breath and cough hard for a second. I feel slippery warm stuff slither down my chin. I didn't have to bit my mouth to make it seem like I'm internally bleeding and this won't scare Tori away. I look up to see a shocked red head.

"Gaara, (some more blood slides out my mouth) are you okay?" He nods slowly and dumbly. I grip his shoulders hard out of anger, out of thankfulness, out of fear for his life, out of his stupidity for not listening to me.

"Good. Now, get the fuck out of the way." I let go, he drops the sand and jumps back into the trees with a slightly hurt look. He understands why I said that. He'd say something similar if I got into one of his fights.

I cut the tip of the rock from the bigger body with a fan and slowly pull it out. I grunt and whimper as it comes out. I drop the red rock to the ground with a hard thump and splat, next to more than half my braid that was cut off by the rock. it's coming undone swiftly. Turning to Tori, I let my anger build up. He's done it. That's the absolute last straw. I'm going to break my promise and kill him.

I slide my fans away and unclip almost all my other weights, leaving only forty on. I slide off my goggles. I'll scare him, but he's not going to have the privilege of running away like the others do when I take them off. I keep my eyes closed, feeling the burning of rage.

"Unimariu Tori, you have pissed me off."

I look at him, seeing his fear of my eyes grip his throat and heart. I will show him no mercy. No one attacks my back and the people I care about and gets away. I sprint. My muscles scream at the new freedom, wanting more but also wanting the weights back on from the strain. I'll give him an American street fighter.

I slam my fist into his face, his stomach, his ribs, his throat, his jaw. Pulling his head down, I knee it with everything I'm worth. No, what my friends are worth. I hear a satisfying crack of his nose. I twist and slam my leg on his head. He drops, completely winded. Taking out a dagger, I throw it straight down into his back; a hit for a hit.

I retrieve my sickle from the ground around the tree. By the time I walk back, he's starting to get up and pulls out my dagger. He looks at me with a fearful realization: that I'm out for his corpse. My vision is getting white furry edges. No! I can't slip into white vision, not now! I need to finish this. I take the fan fighter stance. I don't have enough chakura for anything after this attack. I've used too much.

"One-Fourth New Wind Jitsu!"

He doesn't have time to block it or to channel it. He forms a basic barrier and that protects him from being sliced in half. A large and long crevasse is formed around him. He falls face first. I take my stance again. The white edges are growing faster. I fight off the white but I don—

White encases all. I feel no wind, no pain, and no sun. I can feel my chest moving for breath, but I can't _feel _it. My eyes wait for movement; for the threat. I sense the threatened ones that I'm protecting up higher; not moving. The threat's moving. My arms begin to move in the correct sequence, legs obediently working with them.

My organs are yelling no, screaming in pain as the power moves through them. My gut is telling my dead brain to stop. Other hands grab my wrists. I must finish the threat. I struggle but the hands are too strong.

"Mjaerji… over…oijaser uhj iash… dead…"

Over? Dead? Good. My vision blanks to black.


	19. Chapter 19

Sat. back and maybe with the last chapter! 'Gasp' I'm almost done?! I'm not sure if I should break this up, but I'll let you know at the end of this a/n. In any case, let me know how the major fight and fluff was in the last ch. and I wonder if anyone caught that cut off thought? Maybe you should go back and look, neh? Sorry this one took a while to get out, but there is a lot in there and I've been running out of free time. In any case, major spillage in this ch., so yay! All shall be known! I own nothing familiar.

191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

Time of Dying by Three Days Grace

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much?  
Or just not enough?  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

Cornered by ninjas a third time?

'Beep, beep, beep, beep'

What's that? It's hurting my head. In fact, everything hurts. Why? What happened?

'Beep, beep, beep, beep'

That thing's getting on my nerves. Let's try opening my eyes; that may actually help. Slowly, I peal my eyes open— gah! Evil bright light! Someone shut it off! Okay, opening my eyes is bad idea.

Let's try my arms…mmm, okay… barely any movement and I feel something stuck in one arm. I turn my head to the right and try to open my eyes. I see two brown buns and an arm stretched out in front of them. Tenten? I try to say something, but slightly scraggy air comes out instead. Ow. Let's try that again.

"T-tenten. Wa-ake up." Damn that hurt. She stirs a little and looks at me with bleary eyes. She pops up in realization that I said something to her.

"Ava! You're awake!"

"A-am I not s-supposed to be?" She (the sweet thing, thank you!) hands me a glass of water. I try to sit up and—shit! Hot pains sears my back. I muffle back a grunt and cry. She helps me, being careful of the ripped area and feeds me the water. Okay, I feel really pathetic right now, but water! She eases me back down.

"Thank you, that feels a lot better." The beeping is coming from a heart monitor next to her. Wait, heart monitors mean bad things have happened to those hooked to them. What happened?

"How are you feeling?" she asks with her bright brown eyes. She has some dark circles under her eyes and her hair is really disheveled.

"Like hell. And you look like hell." She laughs and nods to that with a large grin.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days. The wounds to your stomach and back bled a lot. You took four bags of blood in a transfusion. People can only carry eight."

"Really? I didn't think I lost that much blood."

"You were pretty mad. You don't notice pain or blood loss when you're that angry." The memories of what happened filter back into my mind. I remember everything: the stab to the stomach, pinned to a tree, getting saved, saving _him_, stabbing Tori's back, and… killing him? I'm not sure if he is dead, really.

"What happened to Tori?" She looks hesitantly down at her lap and back at me with a worried expression. Oh, no. Is he still alive? I survived, but he could easily kill me right now. The heart monitor speeds up a little.

"Tenten, tell me."

"He's… dead," she answers quietly. I sigh in relief. I have no regret killing him. I felt bad for taking a human life before, true, but not his. He threatened someone very close to me. Someone I love. _WHAO! Where the hell did that come from?!_ Let's think of something else.

"Good." She looks at me, shocked. Does she think I've never taken another life? More than likely. Naruto didn't think so.

"He's not the first, sweetheart. He's the third and I really hope the last."

"You mean you've… you've…"

"Killed before? Yeah. The first was an accident, the last on purpose, but I promised myself to never do that again. I made an acceptation with Tori." She doesn't say anything and looks back down at her lap. I look away, too. I'm not proud of anything I did, then. Not a damn thing. I'm still not, with Tori gone.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Everyone is off doing their missions and other jobs. I'm off right now, and I kind of kicked Gaara out. He may be an insomniac, but he needs to eat since he's never left. His siblings came and took him. Everyone comes when they have free time." Gaara hasn't left here? And everyone comes to visit when they can? What—?

"Hey," she says, flicking my head, "I know that look and don't be so surprised. All of us care for you, silly, even Neji. Hard to believe, but it's true. I saw him come here more than once and he was even late to a job a few times. The whole friendship thing isn't one-sided, you know."

"... I… you… thank you." She beams at me while giving me a gently shoulder hug and someone knocks on the door. She tells them to come in and the Sand siblings walk through the door.

"Thank you," Gaara begins to say, "for watching ov—" He stops and stares at me with wide eyes, along with Temari and Kankuro behind him. I wave at them with my left hand (that has an IV it… I really want to take it out).

"Hi." Tenten can't help but grin as she gets up.

"Well, I have to go to work now. Be good, Ava. Which means staying in bed and not hurting the doctors," she says, shaking her finger, trying to frown at me and failing.

"Damn, you've ruined all of my plans." She chuckles and leaves, shaking her head. The door quietly shuts.

"Ava, where the hell have you been?!" I wince at Temari's loud piercing voice.

"This is a hospital, Temari." She glares at me with her hands on her hips, obviously wanting answers. I scratch my forehead a bit nervously and sigh. The monitor speeds up just a little.

"I left without telling anyone, but Gaara and Shido, because, well, you would've made me stay. I needed to leave. Tori and I were too dangerous inside the city and I wasn't going to let people get hurt due to my problem. That included _all _of you." I huffed and looked out the window as best I could. It's really sunny, so it's either morning or afternoon.

"We were really worried about you," Kankuro says with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face, "Gaara wouldn't even let us look for you."

"I took care of myself and even completed my test."

"Yeah, and you're in the hospital and have been out for three days!" the blonde yells at me.

"You also went into an unfamiliar world. You said before that you've only been to Suna and Konoha," the puppeteer adds.

"Oh please, my own country was uncomfortable to me. This place isn't that much different, and much to y'all's disbelief, I do learn quickly and take good notes."

I manage to sit up with slow effort and lean forward; I hunch on my knees so not to hurt my back much. Hey, my hair! It stops just below my shoulder blades! I haven't had it this short since middle school. Aw, man, this sucks. It seems that someone has already fixed it and put a few layers in. This is weird.

"Ava," Gaara says from the chair next to my bed, catching my full attention (it's the first time he's talking now), "We were really worried about you. You vanished for three months, in a world you've never been to. You can't read or write the language and you're looks make you stand out. There were so many possible things that could have happened to you. I tried to find you more than once (Kankuro mutters something along the lines of that being unfair), but you left no traces and I didn't even think to follow that Kaze Youkai information. You could have—" I grab his hand and his cheek with my other hand, making him look at me. I'm going to get this through his head one way or another.

"Listen to me. Really listen. I knew what I was doing then. I knew what I was taking on when I fought Tori. The consequences were plain and clear. But I'd rather have my own body hurt than anyone else's because of me. I wasn't kidding when I said I could always take care of myself."

He looks a little stunned and leans into my hand on his cheek, saying, "That's not going to keep me from worrying." I smile a little and lean forward some more.

"Like I said last night, silly: I've been taking care of myself as long as you've been taking care of yourself, even if it wasn't that extreme."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Last night? We just found out this morning that she was here," Kankuro interrupts, aiming the statement/question at Gaara.

The monitor stops beeping for a second and then speed up a lot. I _completely_ forgot they were here. This is bad. I look at Gaara, letting him know I'm worried. They don't know of our… relationship. Please, please, please, please don't be honest right now, Gaara. Please!

"I went to her apartment last night." Fuck! My palm smacks my forehead out of habit as the monitor keeps beeping loudly. Oh, ow that hurt. I must've hit my head in the fight. A slowly grin of realization emerges on his painted face. I know that grin. Temari is even smirking evilly at me.

"I knew it," she says, crossing her arms. The beeping stops again and beeps rapidly.

"Knew what?"

"That you two total have a thing for each other," she says with a victorious grin. I turn red. Damn you skin! Damn you sand armor on Gaara! Damn you heart monitor! I look at the light blue blanket on my legs while ripping off the sensor on my arm. Gaara turns off the machine.

"So, why didn't you come back last night?" Kankuro asks his little brother with a slightly prev-y grin. Scratch that. This is Kankuro for God's sake. The red head shrugs and answers, "I went to sleep."

Oh, no. This is what I've been trying to avoid most of all. What would you're reaction be?! Apparently to Gaara, this isn't a big deal. Oh shit. I do the only thing I could do to make myself feel a little better and be ready for suicide from embarrassment if necessary. I grab my pillow, ready to shove it into my face.

"What?" the blonde asks, very stunned and confused.

"Oh God, please don't tell them."

"They do have a right to know," he says to me. He wants to come clean and say what has happened to our "thing", as Temari calls it. No, no, no, no. I shove my face into my pillow, successfully turning redder than Gaara's hair and even letting a small whimper out. Here it comes, oh gees, here it comes.

"We discovered about a month after Ava started staying with us, that her heartbeat could put me to sleep. Shikaku gave me an ultimatum when I accidentally woke her up. Part of it was sharing a bed with her." He says it so damn casually; it makes me sick and I want to shriek at him.

"Ava, you agreed?!" the elder brother nearly yells. I refuse to remove my face from my sanctuary (pillow). I sink in deeper, instead.

"I thought it was a deluded dream! I think and do weird shit when I'm really tired!"

"Oh my…" Temari breaths out, unable to finish the sentence.

"So that's why you were always in better moods after a while. I just didn't know that you need to sleep with Ava."

That's it! Throwing the pillow down, I grab my empty glass with my right hand and chuck it at his head, hitting him dead center. The cup is hard plastic, so it didn't break, and now my whole back hurts really badly. Damn, I can't use my right arm for a while. I hiss in pain and stay very still. The red head next to me tenses with worry.

"No. More. Comments."

Even Gaara looks uncomfortable with Kankuro's blatant double meaning. Temari's laughing at his now red forehead and at Gaara and me.

"By the looks of it, she can still fight back," she says, holding her sides.

"Tick me off enough, I will. My back hurts but it was so worth it."

"So," she starts, "does this mean you two are going out?" Uhhh. My body goes completely ridged. Boyfriend and girlfriend are really scary words. Gaara doesn't show much reaction, which means he knows what the connotations are, but doesn't think they are that big of a deal.

He looks at me with a questioning look. The backgrounds of those words are never a very good thing. For me. Yeah, I have a non-existent phobia of those words. Lord knows I've got good reasons. But, I need to remember: Gaara is _no where near Sage_. I nod my head, for the second time of my almost nineteen years of existence, to let me be a girlfriend. His girlfriend.

"Yes, I suppose so," he says.

"Alright! It's about time you landed yourself a girl!" Kankuro says, slapping a hand on Gaara's shoulder, "and a good choice, too!" Oh, my God. He did not just say that. Hello pillow, be my friend and kill me. I shove my face back into my pillow. A short knock sounds on the door and someone walks in. Removing the pillow from my face is a bad idea right now.

"Hello, Lady Hokage," Temari greets to said person. Lady? What is she doing here? I look up from my weak attempt at suffocation to Lady glaring at me. What did I do? Oh yeah, almost died. I grin sheepishly and very weakly at the tall blonde woman.

"It's time to change your bandages, Ava," she says, giving everyone else the underlying note to leave. Wait, I have an injury on my back. That means… uh, oh. I grip the blanket out of reflex and slowly gulp down some sticky saliva that decided to get caught in my mouth. She knows.

Gaara gets up to leave, but she puts her hand up to stop him. She nods to the elder two, who glance between each other and leave. She's not gonna let him see the scars, is she? Please tell me no. I've been hiding this for five years and have been really diligent about it. Please, no.

"Turn over, Ava," Lady says, walking up to my left side.

"Lady, ple—"

"Now." Instead of doing like I should, I lie back down and grip the edges of the bed. I refuse. Not with Gaara here. Not with anyone here. Not even Lady. She glares at me, knowing that if she tried to lift me, I'd fight and rip my wounds open. I glare back. Too bad. I'll fix this on my own. I did before with more wounds than this. She looks at Gaara and nods to him.

"He needs to see this," she says with a frown.

Sand fills around my gripped fists, loosening each finger. He has my hands balled in sand now, and I can't grab anything. Slivers of grains slide under me, minding the wounds and the hospital gown opening. Slowly, I lift up a bit and am gently turned over, Lady grabbing the openings of the gown as I'm lowered back down. Damn it.

She unties the first strings that keep the upper part of the gown closed. Here it comes. A strangled gasp emits from Gaara. I keep my head to the left, away from him and watch part of Lady's side. She carefully and skillfully removes the adhesive strips that hold the cottony gauze down.

I know what he sees. A pair of wings that are slightly arched and that starts at the top and inside of my shoulder blades and ends at my lower back with detailed feathers. Letters are etched in the inner part, as well. At the top left, an A, top right, a J, lower left, a G, at the lower right, a C, and in the middle a L mixed with a S. They're all initials. Yeah, these things are the scars on my back and the Six did this to me a few years ago. Shit happens and it's normally not good.

"How long have you had those?" he asks with a small and hard voice. I grit my teeth. What a way to be found out.

"They seem to be a few years old," she answers somewhat for me. She pulls back the gauze and I stiffen out of habit. She lightly runs her chakura covered hand over my back and I bite the pillow to stop from lashing at her and running. She does the same thing to my stomach. Quickly wrapping up the wounds that are healed a bit more, she ties up the strings and steps back some. I release my tension, breathing a little heavy.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asks with a slightly more gentle tone.

Now I know why she let Gaara in here. These are the two people that can make me talk because of past acts of kindness and friendship and now relationship. Damn manipulation. Sliding out the IV, I push up on shaky arms. Sand starts to help me, but I jerk away, very angry. To be exposed in such a humiliating and helpless manner! You just don't do that! The sand retracts and I ignore the spasm caused by the sudden motion I made. I turn over and slowly lie down.

"Simple, shit happens along with bad mistakes and my school wasn't exactly safe."

"It seems to be more than that," she says with an even air. She wants answers? No, not with the way she pulled out a five year old secret like that. I ball my hands up so hard the knuckles crack.

"It's not."

"You need to tell what happened to someone," she says and walks out the door. Good. Now, I just have to… get Gaara out. That's not going to happen, is it? I glance at him, seeing a mix of anger, sadness (or pity), and frustration in his expression.

"Ava…"

"_Don't_. I know that sound. Don't you dare give me pity. It was my own stupid mistake for taking a chance where I knew the possible outcomes. I learned not to do it again." I feel slow, cool hands take my head; warm lips kiss my forehead, and he pulls me up into a light hug sideways. What is he doing?!

"Don't mistake this as pity," he mummers in my ear. He's sympathizing? Is there a real difference between the two? Soon, I give in and lean my head into his upper arm as I try to control my tears from falling.

"Please, tell what happened." Should I? What if…? He deserves to know, especially since it was a past…"relationship". This is gonna sound so pathetic.

"Listen very closely, because I'm not repeating anything, understood." He pulls away from me some to look at me, and nods. I push him off, gently and he takes his seat. I breathe deeply. How do I start this? There's so much to say. A thought hits me; what a perfect way to start. I give a grimly smirk.

"Do you want to know how I got my first kiss?"

TTTTTTT(five years before)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I sit at the back of the library, fingering my last blade, making my collection six. I've been working and stealing a little from Veronica's purse every so often. It's always cluttered, she never notices anything missing. I put away my new blade, and pull down my skirt. It's my first year in high school. This place is bigger than my middle school, but rumors about me being possessed or something have already spread. I got into a small fight on the second week, so that's why. I didn't have time to put on my goggles in that fight since they have to stay in my backpack.

I get up and dust off my skirt and back. I feel really short for a thirteen year old, but oh well. Swinging on my back pack, I walk towards the second main building (there are only two main buildings) for English. Lunch will be over soon. I arrive ten minutes early, so the doors aren't opened. They lock us out for lunch, so teachers can have quiet. I think it's for security from some students.

I wander to the back and stumble upon an odd scene. The gang that I heard about from middle school (they're in ninth grade now) is in a fight with a few upper classmen. The three girls are on the ground, sporting a few good bruises. Two of the guys are still standing and the third is nursing a bloody nose. The three upper classmen are about to maul the last two. That's wrong. They need help and the fight's nowhere near fair. Maybe I can do something to help. It's always been my moral to even things out for the team with bad odds.

"Hey!" I throw my backpack with all my strength (it has my history and English book) and hit one of the upper classmen. They look like seniors. He stumbles and falls flat. Everyone stops to look at me, but I ignore them. Walking up next to the two people I'm defending, I glare slightly at them for their stupidity for fighting upper classmen, before I look at said people. The fact that I've said something seems to shock the younger classmen.

"This is unfair."

"Who asked for your opinion, slut?" the one from the ground says, as he stands up. I ball my hands, ready to sock one of them.

"Leave now, or else."

"Or else what, little bitch?" the other one snips at me. That's it. I can't take these guys on physically, but I'll scare them instead. I close my eyes, letting all the anger builds up. I snap my eyes open and glare right into the eyes of one of them. He steps back some, fright emitting from his face. I look at the other one, and he has a terrified look of a deer about to be devoured. The third one is already starting to move away from me.

"Leave." They stumble a bit, and high tail it out. I drop my anger and let my ice mask slide back in its proper place. I pick up my backpack and walk to class. I don't want to be late.

RRRRRRRRRRRRR(one week later)RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

That gang is becoming annoying. Since I saved them, (they call themselves the Six) they've been asking me to join them. It feels good to be wanted by other people; it's something I've never experienced. However, two good reasons not to join: 1. I get into enough trouble on my own. I don't want to get expelled. 2. I know they'll just use me. They have been leaving alone for a while today and only really bothered me during lunch. I've had to find a new hiding place.

I'm walking towards the bus stop to head to the hell house of Veronica and Howard when I hear some younger kids whimpering. I look in the ally way the Six usually hang out in and see Sage, Jake, and Gary beating up some little sixth graders and taking what little money they have.

That's disgusting. They can't even find kids their own age to beat up and those little kids are going to be scared for life. I slide my backpack off and fling it at Jake, who promptly falls down from the hit. This time I've got my English, history, and math book with me, so I know that hurt. Sage and Gary look at me with shocked faces.

"Just because I saved your little gang from upper classmen doesn't give you the right to beat up middle schoolers. C'mon, that's so wimpy."

"What the hell are you doing?" Sage asks, his face turning red from anger.

"Practicing my morals."

I place myself between the little kids and the other guys. Glancing behind me, I wave my hand for them to run for it. The other two pick up their friend and run as much as they can. Sizing up all three guys, I start to see how well I'll come out in this fight. Gary and Jake won't be that much of a problem since I know I'm a little heavier than they are, but Sage will cause a problem.

"You just made a big mistake," Sage growls and bending his knees to pounce at me. I snort and take my soccer stance: legs bent, sideways position with head facing forward, but I put my arms up with fists. A plus is that gymnastics has made me pretty fast. He lunges at me, but I sidestep him.

As he gets close to the wall, I bring my knee to his lower back and hit him hard, and twist bringing up my other knee and hitting the same spot. He crumbles on his knees as I pull out two daggers and face the other boys. Seeing the metal blades, they back up in fear. I look back at Sage, who is gripping his back and bloodied forehead. I crouch to his level, holding a blade up to his face.

"I take no permanent sides. I help those who I think needs it the most in a fighting situation." Sheathing the little blades, I pick up my backpack and catch the bus.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR(next day)RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rumors have been flying everywhere. Laura and Sage broke up after three years. They've been together since sixth grade and apparently she is the gang leader. This is such big news that _I _even heard it. The rumor is, is that he's fallen for someone else and acted like a guy by saying it bluntly to her. She's been in the bathroom all day crying, so they say. Sucks for her.

Today for lunch, I'm reading in the library. I might check this book out. It's about a detective hired by a woman who is really an alien and he get's into a huge galactic murder case. It doesn't sound good, but whoever wrote it did it well. Someone drops their bags next to mine and sits down across from me. No one ever comes to my table. I look up to see—Sage? What the hell is he doing here? Isn't he mad at me that I kneed him in the back twice into a brick wall?

"What?"

"You heard what happened between me and Laura," he asks with down cast eyes.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, I broke up with her for you," he says looking at me with wide and hopeful eyes. He _what_? Why did he do that? He doesn't mean that… the rumored reason why is true?

"Why?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? I want to go out with you." He _what_?! That doesn't make any sense. None at all!

"Why?"

"I've always liked you. I just never got the guts to say something."

"So, you suddenly get them after I kicked your ass?"

"I guess you could say you knocked some sense into me," he says, grinning widely.

"Bad pun."

Something's wrong here. Why would he all of a sudden break up with Laura and ask me out? Me! The scary possessed girl! Something is really screwy here. But I could be overreacting to this. I mean, I've never really talked to people or anything, but I'm not supposed to be liked and/or loved by anyone for any reason. That's the way it's always been. Why now?

"Well, are you gonna say yes or no?" My head and gut are screaming no; that something's really wrong. That doing this is bad. He may not be Laura's boyfriend anymore, but he hasn't left his gang, so he could still try to use me in their fights somehow.

But my heart is aching for me to say yes. Yes because of all these years of people running from you and not knowing that you're eyes scared them away. All those years of fear and loneliness. It's… nice to be wanted. Strange, but nice. I glance at him and nod yes. He grins and grips my hand for a second before getting up and leaving for his class. What did I just agree to?

TTTTTTTTTTTTT(one week later)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

This week has been really… nice. He's talked to me (even if I didn't really talk back), we've gone a few places together at lunch, but I won't sit at his lunch table because of all the stares I'll get and because Laura is still there. I told him that and he agreed. We've gotten kind of close. I've told what I do in my free time and how I got my daggers. He knows that I carry them everyday to school and hasn't snitched on me. I've learned that he really likes horror movies, hates English, loves math and loves hamburgers. I've even let some of my icy barrier slip when he told me that my eyes were pretty.

Today is Friday, and I'm supposed to meet him at the ally way by the bus stop. I'll have to catch the bus in thirty minutes. He says he has something really important to tell me. So now, I'm walking down the lamp lighted sidewalk. I just got done with soccer practice and the sun's been setting earlier now. The fall back time is coming really soon. Turning into the ally way, I drop my stuff to wait. I'm in my sweatpants and a t-shirt instead of my uniform, but I still have my daggers on my hips.

"Hey," he says slowly from the entrance way.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Nothin' much. How was practice?" he asks coming to stand in front of me. I shrug in reply. I ran, did drills, sit-up and push-ups, more running, more drills, what else?

"What did you want to tell me?"

"First," he says getting very close to me, "I want to do something."

My senses are going haywire. My gut and head are yelling at me to get away, but my heart is starting to get romantic. He roughly closes the gap, kissing me. It ends so quickly, I don't even react. That was my first kiss? He backs up to the other wall with something behind his back and a huge grin on his face. That grin makes my heart and stomach drop. No, something's _really_ wrong. He pulls out my dagger holster. How did he…? He… kissed me… to get them. No…no…I shouldn't have done anything with him. I should never have been around him! Clapping starts from somewhere.

"Nice job, Sage," a female voice says from the end of the ally. Laura and the others come out. He shrugs, taking out one of my blades and moving to hold it to my neck. I'm trapped. They…they planned this? Laura goes to him and gives him the biggest kiss I've ever seen off of the T.V. I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Why?"

"Why? Why?! You think that you can completely dis. us like you did after we asked you to join us?!" Laura screeches, slapping me hard across the face. I don't even react to the burning across the cheek. This is worse. This is a lot worse. They were never going to use me. They are going to get revenge.

"Then, the breakup and rumors were all a ploy to get back at me? Don't you think that's a little much?" In all honesty, I'm emotionally about to snap. I was just… I was stupid enough to…

"We like to go for the ultimate humiliation," she says with her hands on her hips, "Public and personal. By tomorrow, everyone will know that you stole Sage from me and that you're just a lying slut. And we're going to use your own daggers on you. Though, Sage, I must say that kissing her was a bit much."

"I just wanted to see what it'd be like to kiss a freak and get away with it," he says with that same grin and a shrug, "It wasn't anything special." Freak. I should have known better. Abigail and Cassie grab my arms and lay me flat on my stomach, sitting on my arms.

I can't fight back; I'm too shell-shocked. I was tricked because they didn't like my morals and that I beat up Sage. My first kiss and boyfriend was playin' me the whole time. They want to emotionally wreck me. They don't know what damaged they're doing, what damage has already been done before they even thought about this. Jake and Gary sit on my legs, cutting off circulation.

"Now, Angie, you probably don't know this, but I'm a visual art student. I've decided that your back is my new canvas. Since you want to be a guardian angel for everyone, you need wings," she says, tugging up my shirt, undershirt and undoing my bra. No! My limbs start to thrash as my back bucks, trying to keep anything away from me. A fist slams into my lower back, jolting my nerves and stilling me for a second.

"A hit for a hit," Sage says behind me and slams his fist down again. I muffle my cry by biting the inside of my mouth. A hit for a hit.

"Gag her," Laura says over my back. Sage yanks my head up and stuffs an old small block of wood in my mouth. She carefully positions the blade on my back and slowly slices it at an angle. I bite the block, hearing some of the wood crunch, and scream as much as I can. She slowly carves the wings and feathers, taking her time and putting in some details in over and over. I feel lightheaded after she's done with the wings.

"Now, I must sign my work and my helpers have to as well," she says, laying the warm blade in the middle of my back. She carves a cursive L slowly and with long curves. She hands Sage a new blade and he carves his S within hers, intertwining it and splitting the skin more. They all alternate, so I am always held down, as they carve my back with their letters, each taking there time, easing the blade over the cut and deepening it.

"There, all done," Laura says, clipping my bra back and snapping it on my skin. I arch as it hits the cut flesh. I spit the block out along with a few fragments of wood. Sage slides my shirts down and slaps them to my back. I arch again, but I refuse to make a sound.

They will _pay_. I shakily get up, as they laugh and grin at me, and I grab all of my daggers. They will _pay_. My vision fades to white. All I can feel is my legs and arms moving and all I can hear are screams from all of them. They will _pay_.

I drop to my knees, my vision coming back to the darkened ally way. They are far from me, each nursing new cuts and looking like scared children. Bells shriek in my ears as I get up and press my backpack to my sliced back. I get on the bus that just pulled up.

When I get back to the house, I head straight for the bathroom, sit on the tub, running the water, and pouring rubbing alcohol down my back. I stuff a towel in my mouth to muffle my agonized cries. I do my best to wrap my back and go to sleep after stealing some cookies and two juice boxes that are for Clairece only. Shit happens and it's never really good.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW(a/n)WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

So this is what it's like down here. I've never left a note down here before. Just to let you know, yeah there will be a continuation of another ch. and a ch. /epilogue-ish thing. Wow, this is over twenty pages…yay! So yeah, R&R!


	20. Chapter 20

Sat. back and with very little sleep, but oh well. I've been putting this off because of work and me being just lazy/ tired. 24 PAGES! This thing is 24 pages! Yesh! Tell me, how'd you guys like the last chapter? A little unexpected, maybe? That's what one person said. Anyway, I might end it right here, but I'm not sure. By the way the whole gator thing has been known to happen; it just depends where you are. I'll probably have an epilog after this, but it's so sad! I'm almost done! I think I might do a Vampire Knight story for the hell of it. Anyway, last bit of major spillage for all! Also, fyi Brueax is pronounced Bro. French, what can I say? I own nothing familiar…so sad.

202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020

**Tattered and Torn****by Slipknot**

Kill Me  
(Tattered and torn)  
Something aches  
(Tattered and torn)  
Bad things slither  
(Tattered and torn)  
My floors are burning down  
(Tattered and torn)  
And I can't find a window

(Tattered and torn)  
This is medieval  
(Tattered and torn)  
This is cerebral  
(Tattered and torn)  
Suffocated  
(Tattered and torn)  
Melodramatic

202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020

Cornered by ninjas a third time? (Cont.) Or The three enforced habits

"And, that's how it happened. That's how I got my first kiss."

I lean back down into the pillow. I wonder if I can get something to drink. The cup is still on the other side of the room when I threw it at Kankuro's head. All that talking made me thirsty. I look back at the red head that has a slightly horrified face (if he'd ever get one) mixed with anger, surprise and…sadness? I don't really know. I'm also keeping these random thoughts in my head to help distract my brain from the fact that I just told every damn detail of what happened to me during that time. Ever hear the saying ninth grade is always the hardest in high school? They weren't kiddin'.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?! How could you let them do that?!" Wow, I didn't think he was possible of yelling. I look at him slightly surprised. What's his problem? I told him it was a bad mistake that's already been learnt from and dealt with… in my own way.

"You, of all people aside from Naruto, know what loneliness does to people. Not to mention the fact that I was thirteen and everyone makes really stupid mistakes around that age, more than usual. This was just one of those lack-of-common-sense moments."

"How can you take this so calmly?" he nearly (_nearly_) snarls getting up and pacing at the edge of the hospital bed.

"I could ask you the same thing with the whole demon bit, couldn't I? We both know the answer to that. I've lived with it for five years, so it's not really a big issue for me." He stops and looks at me with some anger. That something I am used to and haven't seen in a while. I sigh and look at the window. It feels weird with someone else knowing that little secret (okay, big secret).

"I know that it's something big, but imagine if someone liked you for you. Now you know why I cried a little the other night when you told me you care for me. I knew you meant it sincerely." He paces a little more and then over to the window. He looks like he's remembering something. Watching him be agitated makes me agitated. He glares out of the opaque glass and I can't help but roll my eyes a little.

"Come here."

He looks at me for a second and slowly walks over. I pat the side of my bed; he unhooks his gourd and sits. At least he's being cooperative. Holding up my hand for assistance (I've been getting up and down a lot, but it's the only thing to do), he grabs mine and slowly pulls me up. Once up all the way, I slide a hand around his torso and pull him close, tucking my head in his neck.

"Shit happens. You know it, I know it, God knows it, so don't worry about it, 'kay." He nods and grasps my arms a little.

"Can I at least hurt them?"

I can't help it; I burst out laughing, hurting my side and back. He sounded like a little kid asking to watch the first five minutes his favorite show before he goes to sleep. That, and the fact that he really wants to beat up the Six is hilarious. I can imagine their faces. He looks at me offended, but I just grin.

"I'd love for you to, but you can't. They're in my country."

"So, let's go there."

I haven't thought about this in a while. I am literally from another dimension, give or take, and I never even thought to explain this to him, or anyone. This could cause some issues. I lightly kiss him on the neck (since I can't reach anywhere else at the moment) and feel him shudder slightly. That's fun. Gah, stay focused here.

"We can't."

"Why can't we?"

"There's still some more stuff about the fans that I didn't really tell anyone. It's really hard to believe and I'd be locked up in an institution if I told this freely."

"Will you tel—?" Someone lightly knocks on the door. I release Gaara and say come in. Sakura and Naruto come in. Gaara gets up and nods his head to them. They bow back (formalities).

"Hey, Ava," the blonde says coming over to me, "You kicked some serious butt in that fight. Makes me glad you're my friend and not enemy." I smirk a bit and shrug.

"Ava, what were you thinking taking off nearly all your weights?!" Sakura yells at me, knocking Naruto literally out of the way.

"I was thinking about ending the fight quickly. If you didn't notice, Sakura, he pissed me off. What'd you expect?"

"For you to have some common sense! Do you know how long Lady Tsunade and I had to work with your limbs?!"

"By the racket you're making, a while."

"Damn straight, a while! We didn't think you'd be as lucky as Lee was! You might have been paralyzed for life in your arms and legs! The fact that your lung was clipped didn't really help, either!" I smile at her and grab her hand to calm her down.

"Thanks for taking care of reckless me, then." She stops with wide eyes, a bit red faced as she huffs for air. She hugs me. What's with all the hugs? I pat her on the head and hug her back.

"We were just so worried about you," she whispers, not letting go.

"Thanks, but I think I can trust you guys to patch me up when I get in trouble." She pulls away and grins brightly at me. I sigh and mock roll my eyes.

"Now," she says with a calmer air, "You're going to tell us what's been going on between you and that… guy." Now, I really do roll my eyes. That'll take a while. Taking my hint, Gaara stands in (thank you!).

"She needs some sleep. She may have just woken up, but she's still hurt," he says, crossing his arms. Sakura gives him one of those I-know-why-you-are-here kinda looks. Oh great, so she knows too. No doubt that Tenten knows, too. I wouldn't put it past her. Naruto (good guy; no common sense) looks between all of us, knowing something is going on, but can't figure out what.

"That's true," she says nodding and tugging Naruto's sleeve. He nods at her, still confused.

"'Bye Ava, 'bye Gaara. See you tomorrow," he says, opening the door and walking out with Sakura sending one last grin to Gaara and me. Once the door is shut tight, I run my hand through my bangs.

"She knows."

"Knows what?" he asks, sitting back down on the bed.

"That we at least like each other. That'll spread really fast. Gah!"

"'Gah?'"

"Yes, gah. It makes me feel better." He smiles at me and shakes his head. His hand runs over my hair and eventually runs into it continuously, making me really tired. It's been a long few hours and I still have holes in my body where they're not supposed to be.

"Sleep." I nod my head a little and begin to drift off.

TTTTTTTT(next day)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I feel a lot better. Gaara's head is resting in my lap and I'm running my fingers through his bloody red locks. His hair is so awesome. I've been awake for a little, but I haven't even opened my eyes yet. I don't want to. The door opens and some plates and a cup rattle. Food? I haven't even thought about that. Looking at the nurse who is setting down a tray of food, I stop playing with his hair. She smiles at me and brings in another tray. I wonder what hospital food tastes like here?

"Thank you." She only smiles more and nods, leaving me with food and Gaara. I gently scratch his ear.

"Hey, wake up. There's food."

"I wasn't asleep." Well, that's embarrassing. I can't help but turn red a bit as he sits up and sits me up. He smiles at my blushing. Yeah, thanks. The wounds don't burn as much today. He grabs one of the trays and helps me put it on a table that slides over the bed. I pull it over so he has some room for his, too. The food isn't that bad (not sure what the vegetable is) and they gave me a slice of chocolate cake. Yes! Now I feel so much better.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"Around twelve or so," he says, taking my tray. I thank him with a smile and look out the window. The fans are put on the table next to the window. I'm glad they're here, but they might have blood on them.

I need to start moving my limbs. I noticed that someone put my weights back on this morning while I was sleeping. It must have either been Sakura or some other nurse. It'll hurt like hell to move, but I have to. I start to bend my legs to me. This is harder now with the weights, but I'd rather have them back on. I also lift my arms as high as I can (which still isn't much for my right).

"How are you?" he asks, hooking his gourd back on. That's right; he might have something to do. He shouldn't stay here wasting time when he most likely has more important things to do.

"Better. You should go, though. I've seen your desk when you have a normal amount of paperwork. I'd hate to see what it's like if you get behind."

"You're my priority." Awww! Okay, I couldn't control that one, plus I am a female. That tends to happen.

"That's so sweet, but I know you need to do work. Go on, bebé."

"What does bebé mean?" Oh, I didn't even know I said that. I blame the drugs (the IV is back in).

"Erm…it's a term of endearment from where I'm from."

We just stare at each other and I break the contact by looking at the silver metal on my wrists. Yes, I'm turning very red here. It'll stop soon… I hope. Never called anyone that, but the phrase is thrown around a lot back in my dimension (specifically Louisiana). His larger hands lightly grasp the sides of my face, pulling my vision away from the metal to deep aquamarine eyes.

"I like that," he says quietly and kisses me on the forehead. My eyes close and I inhale deeply (all of this out of my metal control).

Is this what's it's like to be a couple? This mushy and cliché? If it is, then I hope they never find something to replace this cliché. He pulls away just as someone knocked on the door. He says enter. I give an airy laugh at this; he says it everywhere, then. Tenten and Sakura both come in with a small pack. Hey, is that mine? I think it is, but I'm not sure.

"Well, good afternoon sleepy head," Sakura says, placing the pack on the edge of the bed. I really want to get out of this thing.

"Hey, I have legit reasons this time. Blood loss and drugs, thank you." Both female nin just grin at me, Tenten sitting next to me while Sakura greets Gaara.

"We brought you some of your own sleep clothes," the brunette says, pulling the pack towards us. That. Is. So. Friggin'. Awesome.

"Tenten, I know I never told you this, but do you know how fan-'effin'-tastic you are?" I really want to ditch this hospital shite for so many good reasons right now, that's it's not even funny.

"Yes, but I like to hear it more often," she says, polishing her nails on her shirt and examining them, while glancing a playful smirk at me. I smirk somewhat back.

"And you shall, 'cause you brought me pants." I dig into the bag and pull out a pair of blue sweat pants. Oh, this is so good. I _hate_ night gowns with a severe passion.

"Well, you should try to walk some today," the pink haired girl says with crossed arms. I nod in complete agreement. I want to get out of this room. Mmm, they probably won't let me out very far. What can I compromise out of this? Everyone here wants an explanation or two, so maybe that can be leverage. Not to mention that everyone cannot fit in here.

"Make y'all a deal. Let me walk around for a while and I'll tell everyone everything you want to know about what has happened in the last few months and where I'm from. Gaara, there are a few details about the fans that I couldn't tell you, because I didn't understand them myself." I look at each of them, waiting for some sort of answer.

"Well," Tenten starts out slowly, while rubbing the back of her neck, "the closest place that has enough space for so many people is the cafeteria on the first floor and where on the third." Okay, that's problematic.

"I'll carry her down the stairs," the red head says to all of us. He really wants some answers (and I just noticed that he's the only guy in the room). Suddenly, Sakura grins evilly. I pale. Oh man, here it comes again.

"Before we do anything else," the pinknette says looking back and forth between me and him, "I want to know if you two are going out."

"Yes."

How can he answer that so calmly?! Sakura's plan of teasing is cut short and Tenten looks like she might fall off the bed. Hell, I almost fell off the bed. Both girls look at me for ultimate confirmation. I turn really red (still not used to the idea of being his… girlfriend) and give a full single nod. Sakura squeals, while jumping up and down some. Tenten smiles and gives me a hug (gah, more hugs).

"Sakura, this is a hospital. Stop before I make you."

"Aw, you're just touchy about being his girlfriend," the pinknette says. I glare. Everyone knows, even Gaara, that I'm easily embarrassed by these things. My skin tells them by the shade of red. He helps me strap on sickle and full on my arms when I ask/force him to. I refuse to go anywhere without them. Gaara leaves from the room as Sakura and Tenten help get into the wonderful pants. I love pants, I really do. I clip my daggers and half moon and new on my pants.

The IV is taken out (Sakura says it'll be okay for a little while) and both girls act as my crutches while my jelly legs walk. I notice Sakura watching my joints intently. Guess this is also a check up. Tenten lets Gaara take her place, as we head down the hallway. I try to put some weight on my legs and they seems to be okay for the moment. I can walk pretty well right now, considering.

As we get to the stairs, Gaara picks me up bridal style (insert _huge_ blush) while the two girls' awww'ed us. Sakura comments that my limbs and joints are healing nicely and that I should have full use of them within the month or the beginning of the next. Once we get the first floor, I am put back on my feet and wobble a bit. We head to the semi-empty cafeteria. It's well past lunch time now. We finally get to the large table where everyone is at (I mean from Gai to Lady… how is she not drawing attention?).

"Ava? What are you doing here?" Lady asks, irked that I'm on the first floor. I grin a bit.

"Compromise."

As soon as I sit down, I'm bombarded with things like "fires of youth" and comments about being stupid by getting hurt so badly. Maybe in my room was better. I grasp my forehead in annoyance and decide to shut them up. I unhook two weights and drop them on the table; making a couple of them jump some.

"Are y'all done? I actually have a reason for bein' down here." They are pretty much silent. I run my hand through my now shortened hair and release a sigh. Here we go.

"Alright, as y'all know I've been getting into some…interesting things as of late. I'm gonna tell y'all the easy to digest part and the not so easy to digest part after. Please don't interrupt, 'cause it's a long story."

I begin to tell all of them how I came across the fans, what I was doing, who trained me, me being a mediator for countries, the whole deal, expect for the red journal. Lady sent Shizune off to go get something in the middle of this, and now has come back with my backpack (how'd that get here?) and gives me the red journal.

"Now, I'm gonna tell y'all the hard part. Lady and Shizune already know this; too, they can back me up. Have any of y'all really wondered why I look the way I do, sound the way I do, and have problems with reading and writing, but not speaking at all? Well, like I said before, I'm not from here, but that's an understatement. I'm not from this…dimension. And before y'all call me crazy, I have proof. This book has been around since the first Hokage of Konoha and has entries not only from my own world, but of this one too. You can read it if you like; I really don't care, but believe me when I say it's true. Gaara, you know what my language looks like; it's in there."

I slide the book to them and Neji picks it up first, flipping through the aged pages. He stops at one entry and his white eyes widen. Looks like he found something good. Naruto, Tenten, and Lee crowd around him and they have the same reaction, but Naruto mutters something I can't hear. The Sand siblings take the book and read it. I never thought about the repercussions of this. They might not accept me anymore since I'm an ultimate foreigner. I hang my head down as I hear the book get passed probably to Gai and Lady (though she doesn't need to see it).

I rummage in my backpack for my history book. Oh, this is hard to lift! Kankuro helps me move it up. I smile some in thanks and open to the map pages, sliding it towards them. I point out where I'm from and flip to another random page (about WWI) so they can see the resemblance between some entries and the book's language.

"It's true," Neji mummers. I wince at that and hang my head low. Every time I do, it pulls my back wound.

"I never thought…"Sakura trails off with wide eyes.

"If it's any consolation, I hyperventilated when I found out."

"So, what does that mean?" the puppeteer asks.

"That I was supposed to come here, because the fans wanted me to. My guess as to the why-me question is random selection. I've passed the tests, so I guess I'm apart of this world now."

"Ava, what about your family?" Temari asks with wide eyes. I let out a snide snort from anger. Family indeed! I guess they need to know that too.

"My family never wanted me and the piece of shit adopted family is something I _really_ don't want to go back to. Do y'all want me to tell you about what happened? I will only if you ask."

"If you want to," Gaara says.

"That's not answering the question. Of course I don't want to tell; that's just my nature."

"Tell us," Lady says, leaning forward on the table. I knew that I wouldn't get out of this whether I had a choice or not. I sip of water that given to me by Lee. This will take a while to explain.

"Everything?"

"All of it," she says.

"Y'all must understand one thing before I tell you about my…family. This is sort of common from my country. It's sad and…well I think annoying, but it's pretty pathetic. I'll feel like I'm on a soapbox, but y'all want to know. Abandonment and abuse is slightly from where I'm from, so don't think me a special case or anything. Basically, it started about seventeen and a half years ago…"

TTTTTTT(17 ½ years ago)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A dark blue car pulls up in front of a building. The couple inside the car crane to look at the sign in front of the building. The woman in the passenger side gently rewraps the bundle in her lap and pins a piece of paper on it. The man undo's his seatbelt and carefully takes the bundle from his wife. Getting out into the muggy summer night, he quickly walks to the front step of the building. After setting the bundle down, he knocks on the door and bolts back to his car, driving off quickly.

A late middle-aged woman comes out from the door with a gray shawl over her shoulders, looking around for who knocked on her door at such a late hour. Her eyes land on the bundle at her feet and she picks it up. She unwraps the blanket some and sees a bright blonde haired and blue eyed baby staring up at her with curiosity. The baby looks to be around six months old or so. The woman unpins the paper that says, "_Angella_". She heaves a sorrowful sigh for the baby and brings her into her orphanage house.

RRRRRRRRRR(2 years later)RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"I assure you Mr. and Mrs. Brueax, you'll find a child you will want here," Mrs. Fitz says, the manager of the orphanage.

A younger Veronica and Howard Brueax walk through the buzzing building of children. They walk to the backyard/playground. This is the first time this young couple has been here. The reason they're looking to adopt is because Veronica has a weak uterus, and only has a seventy percent chance of having a child. They'll been trying for the last five years.

The trio surveys the mass of children running around and having fun, oblivious of the customers. They walk in the crowds of the little playing kids and Veronica sees a little two year old at the end of running children, her little legs trying to keep up and trying not trip herself. Her thick, bright blonde curls that come to her shoulders bounce and her golden skin shines with the sunlight. She's a cliché American two year old, but Veronica loves her and her adorable looks. She points her out to Mrs. Fitz and the elder woman tells her what little she knows on the blonde toddler. The elder woman waves for an assistant to bring Angella in to her office.

The grown-ups walk back into the office as the young assistant runs to try and catch Angella. The brunette man and brunette woman take the seats in front Mrs. Fitz's desk. Soon, a knock is heard on the office door and the assistant comes in, out of breath but with Angella in tow. The toddler looks around curiously, since she's never been in here before.

"Angella," Mrs. Fitz says, kneeling next to the girl, "this is Mr. and Mrs. Breaux. They would like to talk to you." She looks a little scared at Mrs. Fitz and back at the smiling couple. The elder woman lightly pushes her towards them and Angella walks the rest of the way to them.

"Hi," she says to the couple, "I'm Angella."

After the first time they talked, the couple keeps coming back until one day; they adopt the cute tot after a week and a half. They brought her to a little house out in the forested area. Angella is amazed at the trees and the little house. She feels a little odd not having to share a room with other kids or not having very many of them with her, but she likes Veronica and Howard. They tell her, after they settle her in her room, that she has to call them Mommy and Daddy. The little child beams at this. She knows what that means. It means family.

UUUUUUUUUUU(two years later)UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Daddy and I walk into the house after my gymnastics performance. Ms. Nina says I'm really good. After the show, Daddy picked me up and swung me around. It was fun! I asked why Mommy didn't come. He said that Mommy hasn't been feeling good. I picked some flowers for her from the back of the house before we came inside.

"Howard? Howard! You won't believe what has happened!" Mommy says, running down the stairs. She seems really happy about something.

"What? What happened?" Daddy asks Mommy, giving her a hug.

"I'm pregnant! I just took a test and it's positive! That's why I've been sick the last week," she says with a big smile. What does pre-neat mean?

"That's wonderful!" he yells and kisses her.

"What does pre-neat mean, Mommy?"

"It means you'll have a little brother or a sister, soon!" she says picking me up and hugging me.

"So you're not sick no more?"

"No, sweetheart, I'm not."

YYYYYYYYYYYYY(1 year later)YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Babies are small. I look at Clairece in Mommy's arms. Mommy looks really sleepy, but she's smiling so she must be okay. Daddy made me wash my hands before I came to see my new little sister. She really is little! She looks like a baby doll. She opens her eyes at me and sneezes. She has brown eyes. She won't let go of my finger, but that's okay. I'll get it back.

EEEEEEEEEE(two years later)EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Mommy and Daddy are acting weird. They moved me out of my room and put me in the attic. They don't want me to call them Mommy and Daddy anymore. What did I do? They told me that I scare little Clairece, but I don't know how. I just play with her, not really touching her, and she busts out crying. What did I do? I get in trouble every time she cries, even if I'm not in the same room! It's like they like her better than me. Maybe they do. I don't know what's wrong. What did I do?

TTTTTTTTT(1 year later)TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Do you understand?" Veronica says, standing in front of me, "You are not to move unless we say to, you are not to look anyone in the eyes, and you may never show emotion. You keep scaring Clairece!"

I grip the sides of the table chair I sit in, while Howard holds the crying little girl in his arms. All I did was jump out around the corner to scare her a little. It's around Halloween, so I didn't think I'd get in trouble for this. Emotion? What does she mean by that? I can't be happy and show it? I can't be sad and show it? I look up at a very anger Veronica. I guess not. I lower my head again and mutter sorry. What did I do?

DDDDDDDDDDD(two years later)DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I walk down the dark hallway, going down stairs for a glass of water. It's around ten I think. I hope they aren't down stairs. Walking towards there bedroom door, I see a light underneath it. That means they're up here. I start to walk away until I hear Howard say something.

"I don't understand why we have to keep her."

"Because we get money from the government for her," she answers back. Money? What does she mean?

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but is it really necessary?"

"You know we need all the cash we can get. She's just another way of getting some."

"You can't tell me Angella's weird though. She was fine when she was little, but those eyes are just plain _weird_. That may be the reason her real parents dumped her there; because she's a freak."

A freak? I run to the bathroom and quietly shut the door. I'm not a freak, am I? I get to the sink and stand on the stool Clairece and I share to look in the mirror at my ten year old face. I've gotten good at not showing emotions, but I slip a lot. I pull an emotionless face and study my eyes closely, leaning over the sink. I think of a really happy moment and my eyes suddenly come to life, but hugely. Is this what they meant? That I show too much emotion? That makes me a freak? Is this what I did wrong?

AAAAAAAAA(after school)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A guy's been hanging around the school a lot. He doesn't pick up a kid or anything. He just sits there. I have to walk home today, since I missed the bus. My teacher kept me after to help me with math work. This guy creeps me out. I walk past him. He has bright brown hair and freckles on his face. I don't look at him. He starts to follow me. He's making me really nervous. I walk faster and glance behind me. He just smirks and keeps his pace. I have to lose him.

I walk down a dangerous place. The kids at school call it the Gator's Lake, 'cause of all the gators living down there. Some of the kids dare each other to go in there and go out the other end. I'll go to the other end, even if it's a longer way to get home. He follows me. Maybe he doesn't know about this place, but there are really gators here. Some people were even found here half eaten. I scramble through the bayou now, while he easily keeps pace with me. Tripping, I try to get up and get away. He grabs the back of my backpack. I scream.

"Shut it!" he yells, hitting the back of my head hard. He tugs me up, turns me around and grabs the front of my school uniform blouse. I look around where we are. Oh, no. This is the worse place. This is where almost all of the gators live. I don't know what's worse, this guy or the gators. I keep my eyes trained to his muddy shoes.

"I've been watching you for a while. Shame my friend isn't here. He wanted to get a hold of you too."

I shake with fear. He's been watching me?! What is he gonna do?! I glance up. Nothin' good, that's for sure. I try to pull away and run, but his grip is tight. He rips a couple of buttons and something in me breaks. I glare at me with everything my short, ten year old body is worth and he starts to stagger back. He trips and fall into the water. Suddenly the water rips and bursts with fast movements. The last thing I see is three gator tails flipping up and the water turning red. Oh my God! I run.

HHHHHHHHH(three days later)HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I still haven't calmed down. My hands still shake and my heart still beats really fast. I haven't felt this alive in a really long time! Which is why I'm gonna try this. That man said he has a friend and that he's been to my school too. I wouldn't be doing a bad thing. They were bad people, weren't they? So it's even: I get to feel alive again and my classmates won't have to worry about this guy hanging around here anymore.

That man's friend is outside today. He's shorter than the other guy, but has black hair. I look at him, doing what I did the other day, and he follows me. I go into Gator's Lake and he keeps following me. I stop and look at him when we're at the same place from the other day. He grins at me; that same look from the other guy in his smile. It makes my stomach ache.

I glare, just like last time, with all my anger, and he freezes. I walk at him, slowly and he backs up. The gators are waiting for someone to fall in. I can see their eyes slightly above the water. I fake a lunge at him and he falls back. One gator snaps him first. I see his blood from his ribs spray and his horrified face. The gator rolls him under the water and he flais, trying to get up out of the water. He stops moving and looks at me with dead, scared eyes. Scared. What have I done?! What I'm feeling isn't me being alive; it's me being scared! I fall to my knees and lose control over my breathing.

I black out. I wake up, and I see an arm floating in the water. I run. What have I done?!

I promise I will never do this again and that I will never ever use my eyes to… to… kill. I promise to never show emotions.

WWWWWWWWW(three years later)WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The Six and I have our encounter.

PPPPPPPPPP(now)PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"So that's basically it. I know the whole gator thing sound unrealistic, but that place was closed off to the public by the time I was fourteen and made into a reserve for the gators." I take a sip of my water, not looking at anyone. Their silence is more than enough to know that they are stunned. But like I've been saying, shit happens and it's usually never really good.

"Hope that satisfies your curiosity about me, Lady, 'cause I'm not saying any of that again."

"Thank you for telling us, Ava," she says with low voice. I shrug. I'm doing my best to not make a big deal out of this. It isn't really.

"Ava—" Sakura starts in a sad tone.

"Don't. Don't you dare say I'm sorry. That's the last thing I need."

"That explains why you didn't tell the guard your last name when you first came here. You really don't know it," Gai says, leaning on his elbows. I nod. I can't introduce myself as "Hi, I'm Angella and I have no last name". I just chose not to tell anyone, but if they need one and if I can't avoid it, then I'll give my adopted family's one.

"This happens in your country all the time?" Neji asks. I know what he's getting at. I didn't really put America in a good light.

"Before you think about condemning my country, let me explain that this isn't always common and that it has different levels. The government is doing it's best to prevent child abuse, but in truth, I wasn't really abused. As for the high school thing, that depends where you are and who you go to school with. I think high school is more dangerous than an A rank mission. You're trained for that. High school, you learn not only what the teachers teach, but what classmates teach. I learned to stay the hell away from most people. The country is actually really good compared to the rest of the world. We live in a really free country to an extent."

"What are you supposed to do now with the whole mediator thing?" Tenten asks, thankfully changing the subject. I shrug. Mitsuri will know what to do. No doubt she already knows that I passed the last test. She must have listened to the whole thing.

"I need to talk to Mitsuri and most likely Shido later. They'll know what to do about this whole thing."

"Well, by tomorrow you'll be able to walk more on your own. I could see when you walked over here that you're healing well," Lady says, crossing her arms on the table, "but you can't push it. You won't be paralyzed, but you will be in the hospital longer if you do." Um, why is she saying that? Yeah I know that if I push it here I'll stay longer, but why the paralysis thing? Am I running somewhere? Oh well, I'm tired now and I really want to get away from this tense air.

"Well, I'm gonna go crash. I'm more tired than I first thought." I start to wobbly get up and Gaara helps me on my right while Neji(?! How the hell did he get over here so fast?) grabs my left.

"Why are you helpin'?"

"You're a klutz, remember?" Oh yeah, thanks, ya jerk.

"And you're an ass, remember?" He just glares at me as we walk down the hallway. Gaara picks me up again at the stairs and tells Neji he has me from here. Once we get back to my room (I opened the doors. I'm helpful!), he gently lays me on my bed. Ah, bed! I really am tired.

"You're name is Angella?" he asks, having a little difficulty pronouncing my name. I nod and pull the blanket up over me. I love warm blankets.

"I told everyone here that my name was Ava because I just made up that name for myself. Later, I realized that it's easier for people to pronounce here."

"Why did you make up a name for yourself?"

"Besides life, that's the only other thing I got from my biological parents. I don't have much from them and I like to keep my name. At the same, I feel like I don't deserve it or that it doesn't belong to me. Ava is me and all me, because I know it the best. The name Angella is something I put on test papers and how I introduce myself to teachers. It's like a second person, you know? That name could be me, but Ava sounds more right. This probably doesn't make any sense…I still blame the drugs."

He just smiles a little and shakes his head. I love his smile. He looks so cute! And I'm totally allowed to say that! He sits down in the chair by my bed, removing his gourd, and starts to run his hand through my shortened hair. It's not really short, but compared to how it used to be, it really is.

"Must you always be sarcastic and dry humored?" he asks before planting another kiss on my forehead. I grab his jacket front before he lifts up.

"Would you have me any other way?" He smirks and shakes his head. I lightly press my lips to his warm ones, reveling in this feeling. After a second he pushes my head down to the pillow and tangles his hands in my hair. My only mobile hand moves around his neck and his hands tighten slightly. Need air soon. His teeth lightly nip my lower lip and I gasp from the unexpected action.

"So I was think that we shoul—"

My whole body stiffens and is a board as I hear someone come in. Oh. Dear. Sweet. Jesus. Gaara looks up at the two semi-intruders. I know he's turning red under that armor, I know it damit! I finally look over to a very, very, _very_, shocked Kankuro and Temari. Awkward silence drifts between us like a tumble weed. A slow grin slides on Kankuro's face and Temari still looks uncomfortable, but has a grin as well. Gaara unhooks my frozen fingers and straightens himself up, trying to act as though nothing happened. I think I may actually die from embarrassment.

"By the looks of it, that wasn't your first kiss together was it?" the elder brother rhetorically asks. My hands smother my face in attempts to disappear. For once, Gaara doesn't answer. I peek between my fingers to see the red head looking down at the floor. I know he's red under that damn sand. Finally! Temari clears her throat, with a slightly blush herself.

"We were thinking that we should go back to the rooms that Lady Hokage gave us. It's your choice if you want to stay," she says, trying to get over the awkwardness. He nods and sits back down. He's staying, I guess. I keep my hands right where they're supposed to be: over my face.

"Was the door opened?"

"Yeah, it was," Kankuro answers. I can hear his grin. I could here it miles away. Shit, I knew I forgot something.

"Well, goodnight you, two," Temari says.

"Yeah, be easy Gaara. She still has wounds after all," Kankuro casually says. Oh hell no! I grab sickle off of my arm and throw it at him. It whacks him straight on the forehead again. That's a lot harder than plastic, stupid ass! Temari drags him out while he clutches his forehead and she shuts the door. I start to mutter death threats and I new ideas for pranks that will be used for blackmail in English and in Spanish. Suddenly, his lips lightly brush my cheek immediately snapping me out of my dark muttering. I look at him with large surprised eyes (can't control this one, sorry).

"They just have to get used to it," he says kissing my jaw line this time, "though Kankuro is right; you still are injured (kisses my neck—holy!—) and you do need to sleep." My breathing starts to get a little out of control.

"Then you need to stop this."

"Do you want me to?" _No!_

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Depends."

"Logical answer: yes. My answer: no, not at all. But like you said, your elder brother is right." He kisses my forehead and sits down in his chair. Oh Lordy. "Besides, you'll make me hyperventilate again."

"Again?"

"'Nother story for another time, bebé."


	21. Chapter 21

Sat. back and with the last chapter! At the end of this there will be some closing notes. Don't skip this unless you don't want to know what the title is in English and something else important. So this is just closing things up and epilogue-ing it up. Enjoy the last chapter! I own nothing familiar. This ch. deserves all the song this time.

21212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

**Unwind by Pink****  
**  
I hide my pain like the rest of them  
That's why I'm always laughing  
I'm troubled, I'm brilliant and miserable too  
That's why I am so funny  
I swallow down all my fears  
With a bottle made of silver  
I've only been here for 27 years  
But already my life is over

_Chorus 1_  
And I need to unwind, yes, and I  
I need to unwind, yes, and I  
Want all the time  
To be loved, to unwind

My life is like a fairytale  
That nobody believes in  
I can't remember anything  
Not the people, not the places I've been  
Just one more day you can make it, babe  
That's what I tell myself  
And everything that I love in life  
It is killing me, 'cause it's bad for my health

_Chorus 2_  
Somebody comfort me  
S...southern comfort me  
Somebody comfort me  
S...southern comfort me

_Chorus 1(3x)_  
_Chorus 2(out)_

21212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Mitsuri and Shido (After Everything)

The sun seeps through the window, glinting on the thin black metal fans sitting on the table. The little white room with blue and white blankets is quiet. The plastic tube with the needle at the end sits on the side of the bed, its job done for the time being. Paper rustles with a pen hastily scratching over it, happy to be of service.

Man, I haven't written poetry in a while. I place my pen down and watch a few birds fly out of the windows. I can finally move on my own. Though, what Lady said to me yesterday is still annoying me a little. Why would she tell me that I wouldn't be paralyzed if I overdid my movements? Oh well.

I finally convinced Gaara to leave and do some paperwork. I also convinced everyone else that I don't need someone with me all the time. Wonder what Mitsuri's up to. In fact, why did she ask for one or two ninjas to be sent to her house? Was she worried that Tori would attack her and use her against me? That always was a possibility. Not a very likely one, but it's still understandable to ask.

Something just doesn't really add up with her request. Yeah, she's always crazy, but she usually has rational requests with rational answers… she just doesn't act rationally. A light knock sounds from the door and I say come in. A jounin that I've never met before comes in with Shizune behind him. The jounin is from the Sand Village.

"Hey, Shizune. What's up?"

"Ava, Lady Tsunade wanted to give this to you herself, but she can't today because of a few meetings," she says looking sad.

What's wrong? Why is she looking like that? What happened? The shorthaired woman nods to the man that entered first. He walks up to the side of my bed and hands me an envelope with _Ava_ in English on the front of it. This is from Shido! He's the only one who can write in English besides me. Why did he send this? Glancing up at Shizune (who looks at the floor with that same sad expression), I gently rip open the paper and unfold the letter.

_ Dear Ava,_

_ If you are reading this, then I'm no longer in this world. I don't mean this dimension. When I was still living in America I was diagnosed with a terminal eye disease. The only thing keeping me alive was the last fan fighter's gift of temporary immortality to death by old age and sickness. The teacher I replaced was killed by bandits on a trip. _

_ You, my dear girl, were like the daughter or granddaughter I never had and always wanted. I never looked into relationships due to the fact that I was made somewhat immortal. I never knew how long I would be alive and I didn't want to bring an innocent person into this entire situation. _

_ Ava, you brought a lot of light into the few months that I knew you. To be able to talk to someone else from America and have American food again was greatly appreciated, more than you'll ever know. You know how bad of a cook I am. Please don't be sad, my dear, it was my time nearly fifty years ago. You have made me proud that an American has become the newest fan fighter, and do not forget where you came from and what your country represents. What our country represents._

_ **Randle Smith**_

What? I reread this short letter written in smooth handwriting. Is this true?! Why didn't he tell me before?! A drop of liquid hits the paper, missing the ink. I set it on the side table, losing the struggle of not hyperventilating. Calling me "my dear" never works, Shido.

"Has this been confirmed?" My voice is thick and cracking. I might lose it right now. My fingers grip the blanket that I hear the fabric strain with a small squeak sound.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," she lowly says. I look up at the woman to see her head lowered some more.

"What happened to Mitsuri?"

"Ava, she…"

No! No, no, no, no! No way, no how after all that goddamn effort did I just lose my two teachers! I fling off the covers and stand up (wobbling). I snatch up my weapons from the table and strap them on. It can't be true! Someone's just playing a cruel joke and it's not funny! I head straight for the door.

"Ava," Shizune says, getting in front of me, "you can't leave! You're too hurt for that!"

"Shizune, get out of the way before I make you."

She looks startled at the anger in my voice (and no doubt in my eyes) and slowly moves to the side. The door nearly breaks as I fling it open and storm down the hallway and down the stairs. I slip on a few and land hard on my back, but I ignore it and get to the main entrance. The doctors and nurses and patients watch me as I continue to the entrance. Busting through the door, I run face first into someone's chest. I would have pushed off if they didn't grab me. I look up to see Gaara looking at with surprise and worry.

"What happened? What's the matter?" he asks, wiping the sides of my wet face. Have I been crying the whole time? I shake my head effectively getting his hand away from my face, and push him off, turning to where I need to go. My teeth nearly squeak from gritting them so hard. I know she's okay, I know it! Maybe she and Shido just wanted to do this for the hell of it. Please, just tell me they're okay.

"Ava!" he yells behind me and I break into a sprint, ignoring everything that hurts. I break into the forest with all of the Sand siblings behind me and closing fast. Soon, I find the shack and nearly run into it again. I rest my palms and forehead on the wall next to the bamboo flap, breathing raggedly and painfully. More tears mixed with sweat fall onto the brown and green forest floor.

"Ava!"

Pushing off the wall, I head towards Mitsuri's house. I know this path so well now that I don't trip over anything. You have to be okay! If someone else is doing this as a sick joke, they're so dead! If you did this, you crazy old bat, I'll hurt you in so many ways you won't move for weeks! Please, just be alive! You're not allowed to leave me alone! The little house between two trees comes into view. I rip through the door.

"Mitsuri!"

Looking around, the place it empty. It still smells of sweet ash and tea, but it has something mixed with it. Something that settled in and makes my stomach sick. It's a hallow feeling. I know what this is. I_ hate_ this feeling. Nothing has moved from its place. The table has a tea cup at her place, along with the teapot and sugar canister next to it.

An envelope is propped against the teapot. Walking towards the paper, I see the cup is half filled with tea. The envelope has my name on it, but in her language. It looks the same (the characters), but I can read it like a second language, like Spanish. Picking up the letter, I take my seat and try to calm down. My shaking fingers open the letter.

_ Dear Ava,_

_ You did it! I am so proud of you, young lady! I listened to the whole fight and I think that man named Gaara will do well for you. Shido kept me informed of your close relationship with the Kazekage. You must give him some sort of credit for being perceptive between you and your now, I hope, courter. The medallion in here for you is the fan fighter symbol; wear it with honor._

_ You must know that I am no longer in the living world, but have finally passed on. When I was made a fan teacher, I was young and foolish. I give you warnings on who you choose for the next two teachers. You must either let them know what they are getting into or do not tell them at all. I knew what I agreed to but had no idea of the repercussions of my young decision. I have lived over two hundred years and was in need of death at my doorstep. No human can stay sane for such an inhumane time of living. You were my resting salvation._

_ I leave everything I have to you, little angel. I have always thought you were an angel, despite how hard it was for you to show it. There is no need for tears, angel. You took away the loneliness that set into this decrepit woman, and for that all my heart thanks you. I asked the two jounin sent here to bury me in front of the first boulder you cut. I have taught you everything I could and I hope more than I know. Thank you, sweet angel, for everything._

_ ** Mitsuri No Tenshi**_

My shaking hands drop the letter. She really is gone. I pull out a necklace out of the envelope. The thick black medallion has four open fans outlined in white connected to make a circle, the waves of the fans sticking outwards. Each has the moon phases etched in white on them.

I tie the black leather around my neck, letting the metal sit on my collarbone. I get up and push past the siblings that were watching me read this. My feet lead me to the back garden/ training grounds and to a fresh mound of soil in front of a dark gray boulder, cut through cleanly. I sink to my knees and let my hair curtain my face from reality as the tears just keep rolling down my face. I just stay still for a long time, numb.

"You lied about the tea, Mitsuri. You had the saying backwards; you're the sweeter one."

I remove sickle from my arm. She can't be unmarked. Those who come by here must know her. Slowly opening the fan, I get up and gather chakura into the blade. I carve her name out in her language with wind slices and underneath it I write in English _Friend, Teacher, and Grandmother_.

A hand lands on my shoulder and I look to see my red head staring down with worry. I drop my head and my fan, shoving my face into my palms. The twisting weight in my heart is breaking what composure I have left. It hurts so much. He pulls me into his chest and wraps his hands around me as I quietly sob.

"They left me."

"They cared about you and that's important."

"They still left." He pulls me in tighter. I hold him for a second before pulling away and wiping my eyes. They told me not to cry. I can't completely comply with that; I'm human after all, but I will stop now. Kankuro hands me sickle and pulls me into a tight sideways hug. Temari gently hugs me, whispering sorry.

Walking back into her house, I fold the letter up and put it back in the envelope. Looking at all the knickknacks, furniture, and the tea set on the table, I decide to leave everything the way it is; to preserve what I can of her; to defy time somewhat a little more. Shutting the door, Gaara knots his hand in mine and the four of us walk back. Everything is beginning to hurt, but I need the pain right now. It lets me know that I'm still alive somehow. We come out of the forest and are assaulted by light.

"Ava!" I look up to see Neji, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, and Sakura all running towards (well, Neji kinda walks) us with relief on their faces. Word must have spread from Shizune to Lady to everyone else that I ran from the hospital. I look down at the ground, ashamed of my red eyes and face.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Sakura says with a smile. I nod. Everyone starts to ask questions as to why I ran, where I went, and why I've been crying. I can't find a voice to answer any of their questions. Neji (who's been silent the whole time) steps between me and the crowd of badgering friends.

"Something painful has obviously happened to her. Right now, she needs to be left with her thoughts, so leave her be," he says with crossed arms. Why is he helping me?

"Ever the overprotective brother, eh Neji?" Tenten asks with a small grin. Overprotective brother? What the hell does that mean? I see the guy in front of me twitch a little and scoff. I guess in a weird way, he is kinda like that.

"Thanks everyone, but I really need to lie down." They let us pass through and the four of us head to the entrance. Lady leans casually on the wall of the building with her arms crossed over her stomach. We look at each other, letting emotions swap for a second. Damn woman always knew. My shoulders straighten and I hold myself with pride that I've earned as we walk past.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_To whom that can read this,_

_I was the one who wrote the last entry. I passed the third test at high costs. I killed a third person, breaking a personal promise, and lost my two teachers that were like grandparents to me. Reader, I must warn you to be wary of who you choose to be the next two teachers. They will be immortal to a certain point: sickness and age can't kill them, but other people can._

_You have to be strong. You have to have friends. Without some sort of support, you'll not be able to make a second entry like I'm doing right now. I can't tell you how to do any of your duties and I don't think I should. I can give you some advice which is already on the first page. Find people to love. You will need those most of all. You reader, are the new fan fighter. Be proud of this title. Soon, you'll know what it means. I will not write in this again unless there is a good reason to._

_**Angella, American Teenager and Fan Fighter for any Country and Anyone**_

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

End notes: First, thank you readers and reviewers! My love to you all! Second: I was thinking that if I get enough positive comments (more than three if you please) on the idea of a sequel, I'll write one. I've kind of toyed with the idea for the last week, but I don't want to say anything final.

Thank you all once again for reading Kaltes Feuer in den Sanden or Cold Fire in the Sands. Thank you and please review! It's my birthday tomorrow, so send my reviews as gifts!


End file.
